<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WeirdTober 2020 by FlyWIthSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876551">WeirdTober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWIthSerenity/pseuds/FlyWIthSerenity'>FlyWIthSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...BOTH!, Aliens, All the puns, All the skeletons are just chilling in the Undertale universe, Bets, Binx is best cat, Black Friday, Blood, Clueless Reader, Demons, Evil Christmas Ornaments, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, HAM radios, Haunted Mansions, Horror, Humor, Is this a horror fic?, Is this a shojo?, Jupiter is HT Papyrus, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Magical Awakening, Mars is HT Sans, Matchmaking skeletons, Mutt/Reader - Freeform, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Possession, Pranks, Rituals, Romance, Sans/Oc - Freeform, Semi-Slow Burn, Summoning Circles, Swearing, Thanksgiving, WeirdTober 2020, Welp - Mars has a boyfriend now, anxiety/PTSD attack, minor SpicyHoney, plant zombie old lady, possessed dolls, writing prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWIthSerenity/pseuds/FlyWIthSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Lizzy (Elizabeth) Whitestone. A rare book archivist and historian employed by the library at Ebott University. Life is quite normal if not a bit bland until one October evening where a routine artifact pickup goes horribly wrong. Thrust into a mage's lifestyle with newly awakened powers, you meet a large cast of skeleton characters with even larger personalities. Not to mention your new mentor - Ellie - a mage with centuries of experience and sass who is thrilled to bring you along into the mayhem, magic, and mystery that is the Paranormal Security squad. </p>
<p>Life will never be the same but honestly you would never want it to be. Especially when a certain skeleton with amber eye lights and golden fangs starts showing up with snacks, puns, and a protective streak. </p>
<p>This was inspired by 'WeirdTober 2020 (Because My Therapist Seems To Think Writing is Good For Me)' by PineconeTrinklebriar and loosely set in a similar universe. While technically a prompt fic, the chapters are connected and this is a full fledged story with plot and everything. The prompts are incorporated along. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) / OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abandoned Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739871">WeirdTober 2020 (Because My Therapist Seems To Think Writing is Good For Me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineconeTrinklebriar/pseuds/PineconeTrinklebriar">PineconeTrinklebriar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind howled mercilessly as you shivered in the cold next to the locked gates of the old mansion on the edge of Ebbott city. Grasping your navy pea coat and seriously regretting the long burgundy woolen skirt you wore, you checked your phone for the umpteenth time. </p><p>
  <em> 7:35 PM </em>
</p><p>Your escort was late. </p><p>The executor of the will of the estate’s former owner had been through enough to arrange for an officer to escort you through the mansion to collect the priceless old tome dating back to around 450 AD. The tome - <em> Le livre de l'illusion </em> - was created in a french monastery and famed to have been scribed as a grimoire. The truth to the matter was unknown but the tome had been donated to Ebbot University upon the death of the former owner and as the newest archivist you had been tasked with picking it up.</p><p>
  <em> ‘If the officer doesn’t show up in five minutes, I’m going home and burying myself under every blanket I own!’ </em>
</p><p>Coming straight from work at the main library in the university, your clothing was appropriate for wandering among the stacks and carefully transcribing manuscripts - not a cold October night where even the stars seemed reluctant to shine. Used to older buildings, you were not typically afraid of things old and decrepit. However… this mansion almost seemed to loom over the fence and blot out the dark sky. </p><p>A shiver ran down your spine as you gazed at the empty windows. They seemed to be looking back at you.</p><p>A moment later and the low rumble of another motor sounded as a police car slowly rolled down the long drive and up to where your own car was parked by the gate. A young uniformed man hopped out of the vehicle and a small bit of hope bloomed in you. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. At a glance the young officer seemed rather bland and completely at ease. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Well, he isn’t some old guy. Hopefully that means no condescension or idiotic moves of chivalry. The last thing I need is for him to try to carry Le livre de l'illusion out for me.’ </em>
</p><p>Quickly bending down to scoop up the padded case at your feet, you straightened back up and smiled at the officer who was now within arm’s reach. Holding out your hand, you introduce yourself.</p><p>“Hello officer, I am Elizabeth Whitestone - the archivist from Ebbot University. I believe Mr. Wormwood ask you to be here at the behest of the estate to escort me in collecting the tome that was donated to our university.”</p><p>The office smiled and shook your hand with a surprisingly strong grip causing you to wince in pain before forcing a smile back onto your face. </p><p>“Yup, that’s me - your escort - also called Officer McDaniels, pretty lady. How about we mosey on in and get ya that old book. Just stay next to me. Get as close as ya want, sweetheart.”</p><p>On second thought, your biggest challenge tonight might be not killing this guy. </p><p>Not waiting for a reply, the officer wrapped his arm around your waist and strode forward to the gate before releasing his grip as an old rusty padlock needed to be dealt with. Thankful for the excuse to slip free, you waited with an insincere smile until he finished and then quickly offered your arm to be linked with his. Being closer to him made your skin crawl but if it was either this or an arm around your waist, you’d take the linked arms any day.</p><p>“It might be better if we simply linked arms. That was I won’t get lost but you’ll be able to move more freely in case something happens, Officer McDaniels. I hear there are folks who love to break into abandoned buildings. I wouldn’t want to keep you from being able to rush to the rescue and apprehend any intruders after all.”</p><p>The simper in your voice made you cringe internally but the words worked as well as you hoped. McDaniels puffed up his chest and seemed to peacock while standing still. </p><p>“Don’t you worry, pretty lady. I’ll keep you safe! I’m even wearing my lucky red shirt under my uniform today.”</p><p>Another icy shiver ran down your back but it was too late. Officer McDaniels was towing you enthusiastically towards the front door of the mansion. The wind continued to howl through the night and it sounded like wheezing laughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>8:45 PM - Paranormal Security Headquarters, Ebbot Monster Embassy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A ding resounded from the laptop on the massive mahogany desk and a set of gleaming white phalanges flew across the keyboard while the eye lights of the skeleton monster perched there narrowed in confusion before flying wide open in alarm.</p><p>Quickly grabbing the cell phone sitting nearby, he pressed a few keys and a moment later a voice answered at the other end. </p><p>“Hey babe, get bored and need some company on Check The Radio Waves Tuesday?”</p><p>“We have a problem.”</p><p>The seriousness of this tone snapped the lightness out of the other person’s tone.</p><p>“Sans, what is it?”</p><p>“Do you remember what we have planned for Thursday this week?”</p><p>“Yuuup. The date-killing task of clearing out one of those old mansions on the city outskirts, right? Stretch’s long range radar was getting some funny signals from there but it isn’t clear enough what is causing them. So we arranged with the guy handling the estate to clear it out as a precaution.”</p><p>“The executor of the estate just emailed. He’s let in an archivist from the university with a police officer to pick up a donation. That was an hour ago.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“He mentioned that he hasn’t heard back from the officer that the task is completed.”</p><p>“Shit! That idiot! We told him to keep the premises clear.”</p><p>“Language. I’m calling Mutt now. Be prepared for pick up within five minutes. I don’t know what we are walking into but my instincts are screaming.”</p><p>“I’ll be ready.”</p><p>“Thank you, love.”</p><p>Pressing the button to end the call, Sans immediately selected the other starred number in his address book and again the person on the other end picked up within a single ring.</p><p>“‘Sup?”</p><p>“Get your ass to my office immediately. We have a situation.”</p><p>The phone let out a horrible screech and dropped the call as Mutt teleported on command into the office. Electronics did not like being dragged through the void while still actively being used after all.</p><p>Standing up, Sans threw on the heavy black woolen jacket on his chair and marched around the desk to his brother. Time was of the essence. </p><p>“We have human civilians possibly in trouble or dispatched at the mansion we have scheduled for clearing Thursday. The fool of an executor let them in despite our warnings. It’s already been over an hour.”</p><p>At the last statement Mutt winced. If this was an alliumede then the humans were most likely dead as the abominations tended to work quickly.</p><p>“We have to pick up El and then it will be three jumps from her place to the location. Can you handle the jumps? I want to be at full power upon arrival.”</p><p>Nodding, Mutt grasped his brother’s arm and the pair of skeletons disappeared from the office. Only silence remained.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Something was wrong. </p><p>Something was horribly wrong. </p><p>The world spun as you opened your eyes. You couldn’t move anything besides them and a horrible wet crunching noise filled the air. </p><p>Why could you smell copper so strongly? Copper and the scent of something long rotten…</p><p>Forcing yourself to focus your eyes you immediately regret it. You are lying on the ground on dusty old carpeting and the only source of light is blocked by something dark, large, and with too many limbs. It is hunched over something long and unmoving.</p><p>
  <em> ‘McDaniels!’ </em>
</p><p>A second later your memory comes rushing back. An involuntary squeak slipped past your lips. The creature freezes and then spins around before shuffling in your direction. Coal black with burning red eyes that you are sure that you will never forget. You shake and try to move - move anything - but your body does not respond. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh god, it must have thought I was dead. I should have been dead! Those claws…’ </em>
</p><p>Breath from the creature - rancid and moist - blew over your prone form and you could feel the tears in your clothing. There was no pain but you weren’t focused on that right now. Instead you gazed terrified up at the thing and watched in horror as the jaw opened.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I don’t want to die!’ </em>
</p><p>‘From somewhere inside there was what you could only describe as a burst of green warmth and then a force shoved your form back and you were pushed just far enough away that the creature missed and buried its fangs in the floor. </p><p>Finally able to move, you hastily scramble to your feet and pelt out of the library. Officer McDanials and yourself had just reached that room when the creature had appeared out of the shadows and attacked. The scream the officer had let out which died in a horrible gurgle played on repeat in your mind as you ran through the halls. You didn’t want to be next.</p><p>An enraged shriek ripped through the air behind you and your heart stuttered in terror. The library had been on the second floor. You still had to make it to the stairs and through the great entrance hall!</p><p>Barely making it to the top of the stairs, you collapse for a moment panting against the banister. You needed to move but your lungs burned and your legs could barely hold you up. A snarl behind your head revealed that the creature had snuck up on you. </p><p>With a scream you spin around to face the creature head on in desperation. A crash from the entrance way resounded as the doors were forcefully broken open but you ignored it as the larger danger stood dripping with blood and saliva above your form. </p><p>It lunges for you.</p><p>You scream.</p><p>Your body is struck by the creature and the force from it sends both of you falling over the banister and towards the hard marble floor below.</p><p>A commanding voice rings out but your mind barely processes as terror floods any sense that is left.</p><p>“El, split them up! Mutt, catch!”</p><p>Something that is hard to describe happens next. The creature is pushed away by a tingly warmth like the green one from before but the color is wrong and it does not originate from inside you. Instead, the tingly force seems to come from across the room. </p><p>Your body flies along a horizontal arc across the tiles and then suddenly you strike something else roughly. It wheezes but stays firm as you find yourself held up by what looks like a large fuzzy jacket. Blinking and swaying slightly from the washing-machine like treatment your body has gone through, you rest your face against the jacket and try to breath but can’t seem to catch your breath as panic floods your system.</p><p>“‘ ’s okay, ‘s okay we’ve gotcha. Just breath, you’re safe now.”</p><p>The jacket rumbled at you while speaking in what was probably soothing words but your mind could barely parse them. Clutching the jacket even tighter, you try to wheeze out something - a plea for help? - maybe but only teeny squeaks emerged. </p><p>A hand moved to your back and suddenly the green warmth was back. It wasn’t your green warmth but it was so close and you felt your chest start to calm down and stop heaving. Air returned to grateful lungs. Gulping in an effort to catch up on the oxygen you missed, you finally look up and realize that the jacket has an owner. </p><p>A skeletal owner.</p><p>A curious skeletal owner who peered right back at you with amber eye lights and a crooked grin. Light gleamed off a golden fang and you blinked in confusion. Of all things you expected, a skeleton monster - for you were pretty sure that normal skeletons still did not just randomly roam around - was not one.</p><p>A large crash followed by a victorious sounding yell caused both of you to turn towards the other side of the great entrance hall. Standing over smoldering black viscous ooze was another skeleton with a dripping scythe made of bone and covered in a shimmering aura. The skeleton holding you up moved to angle himself between whatever was over there but then relaxed into his previous stance at the sight. The creature - whatever it was - was destroyed. You slumped weakly against the skeleton who simply picked you up into his arms.</p><p>A woman nearby dropped the shimmering aura - at least you think she did as her hands fell to her waist and the aura vanished at the same time - and glared at the black ooze near her feet. Looking up, she spotted you and curiosity shone from her gaze. </p><p>Bounding over, the woman reached for your hand and before she could touch you a spark of something jumped between your bodies. She paused for a minute before bursting out into laughter. </p><p>“A fledgling mage! We found both an alliumede and a fledgling mage. I can’t believe it. Welcome to the club, kiddo!”</p><p>Blinking in confusion, you answer before thinking about what you were saying.</p><p>“I’m 28.”</p><p>Another peal of laughter comes from the woman as the other skeleton wanders over with a slightly frazzled looking expression. You could have sworn you heard him muttering “please not another reckless one, how are we going to handle two reckless mages?” but at this point you weren’t quite sure what was real and what wasn’t.</p><p>“And I’m 450! Welcome to the mage life, kid. It’s only going to get weirder from here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deep Space Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exactly one week and two days later from the night of finding out you were a mage, you were draped in exhaustion across the couch in your small living room with a small black cat perched on your chest making fuzzy lil biscuits and purring. Your boss had taken pity on you and sent you home two hours earlier than normal which made the tiny fuzzy dictator happy. Of course the cat was also pleased you had changed into thick fluffy yoga pants, t-shirt, and an oversized cardigan that he could needle the fabric with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to this, Binx. Madame Director is not going to be this kind again soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cat simply purred in reply before settling down and dozing off as a perfect wall of soft black fur in front of your face. Sighing in defeat, you rested your head back on a pillow and began to reflect on just how weird life had become in a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon your extremely timely rescue, the mage and shorter of the two skeletons had checked upstairs to confirm your story about the fate of Officer McDaniels while the tall one in the fluffy jacket had carried you out onto the porch. It was still freezing cold with a cruel wind but you discovered that skeletons - when in thick clothing - are surprisingly effective windbreaks and heaters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning, introductions were finally performed and you came to learn that your rescuers were from the Paranormal Security department at the monster embassy. Ella - otherwise known as El, Ellie, or a variety of other names - explained that like her you were a mage but a baby - or as she rather called it  - fledgling one. This meant that your magic was now unlocked but you have little control or stamina with it. That had been what had saved your life as your strongest trait was healing - the green magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter but obviously in command skeleton was Sans but he went by the name Black. You had asked why but they all chuckled and said it would make sense shortly. He stood a few feet away making multiple calls but interjected when needed as Ellie jumped over parts of the explanation in excitement. At the mention of needing training, he perked up and stated that he would have a training regimen ready by the end of the next day. You grew slightly worried as both Ellie and the skeleton holding you shuddered at his enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking - or thinking - of which, the skeleton carrying you around that night was called Papyrus but he too preferred a nickname which was Mutt. You had asked if it was because of the fang and collar he wore which caused the poor skeleton to almost bend over double from laughing so hard. Your squeak at nearly being dropped caused him to straighten up again but the rumbling chuckles didn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been about to ask another question but the yard was suddenly full of skeletons running towards them and carting equipment while yelling at each other. In all, there were ten skeletons including the two you had first met and it was LOUD. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two extremely eager and brightly attired skeletons - one tall and in red and one short and in blue - swept up and tried to remove you from Mutt while chattering on at a mile-a-minute. It had about the effect you would expect on a traumatized introvert and you buried your face into Mutt’s jacket while clinging to it tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another voice cut in with a lazy drawl and suggested that the two eager ones - the voice called them as “Blue” and “Papyrus” - team up with someone named “Stretch” to sweep the grounds for any more traces of creatures like what had attacked you. A second later the two loud energetic voices ran off and you peaked out to see a shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie staring back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One barrage of skeleton puns later and you decided that his nickname of Comic was well deserved. In the background, you noticed a tall edgy skeleton in black armor - “Edge” as Comic explained - rounding up an edgy version of Comic with a gold tooth with another skeleton that looked like Comic but who only had one red eye light and a beanie on. Those were “Red” and “Mars”, respectively. They swept past your group debating who would clear which section of the house. Black broke off from your little huddle to join them and Ellie followed while describing the fight in detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A polite cough sounded and you looked up to see the tallest skeleton of the bunch - in braces and a taped on pair of glasses - bending over while offering a mug of something steaming and a warm blanket. Jupiter - as you would soon find out was his name - guided Mutt and yourself over to a small tent-like structure that had been assembled and settled you in a comfortable bean bag. Arms free, Mutt sauntered off - to find his brother according to Comic - and you were left tucked securely between Jupiter and Comic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus started your new life filled with a multitude of skeletons and magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was not as easy as the Harry Potter books made it to seem. Studying old tomes, memorizing bits of phrases in strange languages, learning wrist movements - those were all things you did in your daily life at work as you preserved and restored what written works you could. This magic - real magic - was much more intensely physical than that. Black had indeed created a training regimen for you and for the past week you had reported to the embassy every evening whether you worked that day or not and proceeded to be run ragged between Ellie and Black’s lessons. You were pushed to your limits physically and magically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it was Thursday - glorious, glorious Thursday. Even with a fledgling mage to whip into shape Ellie and Black had decided that it wasn’t worth cancelling date night again and you were free! Actually, you were free sooner than expected as your boss had seen your poor form dragging around the archives all day and had been merciful enough to send you home early. With Friday being a day off, you could relax in peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so you thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around the normal time of your arrival home - 7:30 PM - a knock resounded on your door. Shooting bolt upright - sadly causing Binx to fall off your chest - you struggle to escape the couch before hurrying over to the door while blinking sleep from your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peering through the eyepiece in the door, all you can see is a familiar fuzzy jacket. Smiling, you respond in the expected manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaf who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaf me out here if you will but I have pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you open the door and take in a pair of mischievous amber eye lights dancing over several boxes of pizza and some white paper bags. Mutt walks in and gracelessly dropped the food onto your coffee table before vanishing for a second. He returned in a burst of ozone with two chilled six packs - your preferred drink and his - before flopping down on the couch with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, darlin’. I barely escaped the date night shenanigans by the skin of my teeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mutt, you don’t have any skin at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! ‘Twas that close of a call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still giggling at his dramatic antics, you dropped next to him on the couch and looked at the food eagerly. You had not been looking forward to cooking this evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I even ask why you ended up here with pizza? Not that I’m complaining but you could have texted or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I figured ya were free. They only decided date night was on yesterday after all. Given how you’ve been dashing everywhere - pizza and streaming made sense. Ya got Netflix?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you make one Netflix and chill joke, I am claiming all the pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I get all the Muffet’s? Deal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering, Mutt leaned forward to open the pizza boxes while also pulling his select of treats from Muffet’s out. With a grin, you grab a napkin and a drink before digging in. After spotting the remote on a side table, Mutt quickly figured out how your TV was set up and went to Netflix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar: The Last Airbender</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yeah, is that even a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyehehehe...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He softly laughed to himself and started the series playing before grabbing his own slice of pizza and relaxing into the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly - or perhaps not - you had bonded with Mutt over the past week as he tended to appear where you least expected it around work to drop off a baked good here or a monster candy there. What can you say, you were easily won over with food and having him wander by brought a sense of safety back into your world. You blamed the jacket for that. How could something so soft and yet sturdy not exude the feeling of safety and comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of you wanted to steal the jacket, frankly. As childish as it was, you could use a security blanket of sorts. Your dreams were haunted nightly by the image of the alliumede, the shriek it let out when hunting you, and the death rattles of Office McDaniels. Even your nap just now had been filled with ominous darkness when it had been interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing enviously one more time at the jacket, you returned your focus to the show and let it sooth your frazzled nerves along with hot cheese and garlic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was after several hours that Mutt paused the show and looked over at you with a more serious expression. The pizza had long been decimated and the few slices left were stashed in the fridge. The sun had gone down with darkness creeping in and only the light of the screen illuminated the room. Despite that, you were the most relaxed you had been recently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, ya feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a bit nervous, you tried to feign confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look he gives you lets you know that you aren’t fooling anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya aren’t the first to grow bags under their eyes after an encounter. Nightmares, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is silence until you finally crack and start to let the words flow out. Your knees were quickly pulled up to your chest in a futile effort to feel more secure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes, constantly. I...I keep seeing that thing coming for me while shrieking. Or I’m back on the library floor and I...I can’t move. It keeps ripping into the officer and then it turns to me and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streaked down your face as you whispered about exactly what you saw each night and you buried your face into your legs. The couch shifted and then a set of warm arms wrapped around your huddled form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just let it out, darlin’, ‘s okay. ‘S okay. I’ve gotcha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to bury your face in his jacket, you end up sobbing for an undetermined length of time until all of the fear had been drained out of your exhausted form. The entire time Mutt cradled you closely; trying to comfort you with soothing words and gentle phalanges running through your hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a bit you remained silently curled into his chest but eventually you poked your face back out towards the room. He didn’t make you talk nor did he comment on what happened. Instead, Mutt grabbed your remaining unopened drink and offered it silently to you as he started the show back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t remember much more of the evening. Your foggy memories that do exist include Binx hopping up to snuggle into your lap as you leaned against Mutt, flashes of the show and rumbling chuckles at different points, and a vague notion of phalanges running through your hair again before all faded away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning you awoke sprawled across the couch with a pillow tucked under your head, a blanket draped across your form, and Binx perched proudly on top of your side proclaiming in his dulcet tones that breakfast was late. Groggily, you sit up and peer around in confusion for a moment before an electric hot pink post-it note covered in flamingos in tropical shirts catches your attention from the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Morning, darlin’. You conked out pretty hard last night so I let myself out after settling ya down. Don’t worry about any leftovers, they are all in the fridge. P.S: Doesn’t Stretch have excellent taste? Always raid his stationary stash, don’t waste your money.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Binx screamed again - from the floor this time - demanding breakfast and you automatically stand up to wander into the kitchen. Once the tiny tyrant was gobbling down his soft food your mind finally kicked into gear. Groaning, you sink into a kitchen chair and bury your glowing face into your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had you really cried all over a guy you had known for just over a week and then passed out on him? The embarrassment would not leave your mind as you replayed the previous night over and over in your mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least you wouldn’t have to face him until Sunday at the earliest when the training regimen resumed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:02 AM]:</b>
  <span> Oy! Little magelete, do ya like bad horror movies?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:05 AM]:</b>
  <span> Describe “bad”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:05 AM]:</b>
  <span> Is verbal mockery allowed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:07 AM ]:</b>
  <span> Bad as in horrible script, plot, scenery, and actors. It’s a monthly tradition that some of us extremely handsome and bone-fied monsters raid the local theater for the screenings of the worst of the worst films. Ya want in? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:08 AM]:</b>
  <span> Mockery is required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:15 AM]:</b>
  <span> I’m assuming tonight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:16 AM]:</b>
  <span> Ya got it! Meet at 7 PM at the Orville Theater on Knuckles Street. Take an uber, one of us ‘shortcut-y skeles will get you home after waffles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:16 AM]:</b>
  <span> WAFFLES?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:20 AM]:</b>
  <span> Yup! Second tradition - get waffles at an old 24 hour diner after the show for further ripping it apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:21 AM]:</b>
  <span> Though, you want a secret mission?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:22 AM]:</b>
  <span>....Red, that phrasing worries me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:30 AM]:</b>
  <span> Nothing to it, doll. It’s just that you probably have a large purse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:31 AM]:</b>
  <span> And look fairly harmless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Magelete [11:32 AM]:</b>
  <span> Not helping the impression, Red!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:35 AM]:</b>
  <span> Don’t worry about it. We just need you to bring in some preferred condiments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:40 AM]:</b>
  <span> Like ketchup? Shouldn’t the theater have stuff like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:45 AM]:</b>
  <span> Like that exactly, sugar, The theater doesn’t carry a decent supply, ya see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:47 AM]:</b>
  <span> We’ll need two large bottles of ketchup, a large bottle of the spiciest mustard you can find, a bottle of honey, and a bottle of honey barbeque sauce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:48 AM]:</b>
  <span> ...I swear, Red, if you are hazing me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:50 AM]:</b>
  <span> Swear on my brother’s chest plate that we are not hazing ya… much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:52 AM ]:</b>
  <span> ……..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:55 AM]:</b>
  <span> Come on, I’ll even throw in a free ride to the theater. I’ll grab ya at 6:55 PM on the dot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Magelete [11:57 AM]:</b>
  <span> Throw in buying my ticket and you have a deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [11:59 AM]:</b>
  <span> Deal! See ya later, dollface. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wheezing slightly, you release your death grip on Red and take a moment to catch your breath after the vertigo-inducing shortcut from your living room to the theater entrance. The skeleton transport in question simply laughed at your expression and slapped your back a couple of times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, doll. Each time you take a shortcut it gets easier on the system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring at him without much heat behind it, you straighten up and straighten out your going-to-the-movies outfit which consists of comfortable dark wash jeans, a slightly oversized sweater in burgundy, and bright blue flats for the heck of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Red, you never said what movie we are seeing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I didn’t? Damn, must have slipped my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin plastered across his skull was starting to give you regrets about agreeing to come and be the condiment smuggler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turkeys From Outer Space 2: Return of the Turducken!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure what the expression on your face was but it had Red bending over double in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these turkeys doing? Just wandering space? That’s a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s turkey-like aliens coming to invade our planet and serve us for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new voice popped up behind you which caused you to spin around sharply and accidentally hit Stretch right in the face with your fully loaded purse. He went down with a thud along with Red who had lost his footing from laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, babe, that was too good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw man, Red, do you gotta kick a dude when he’s down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Red tried to actually kick Stretch in jest but missed as the other skeleton teleported back onto his feet next to you. Immediately, you start trying to apologize but Stretch wasn’t having it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t blame me for falling head over heels around you. After all, you fell out of heaven first, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Streeeeeetch, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just laughed and started tugging your flushed self towards the theater while leaving Red still on the ground. Grumbling, Red stood up and ‘ported next to Stretch to complain but you were still too embarrassed to pay attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had also been something new you had to get used to - multiple skeletons flirting with you all the time. None of them seemed even remotely serious but you have the feeling there was a bet on to see who could make you blush the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously, these skeletons seemed to have a bet on everything. Just three days ago you had seen Mars passing over a couple of bucks to Comic because he guessed the mystery dish in the staff dining hall correctly. You hadn't even known they worked at the university! As it turns out, they didn’t but somehow always managed to sneak in to see what food was available. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, your little group walked through the entrance doors to the theater to find Mars staring down the poor kid at the concession stand. Comic was busy next to him counting out what looked like the tickets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, six jumbo tubs of popcorn and six large drinks. Now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-s-sir, we just need a few minutes to make some more. You are cleaning out our supply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Mars’ lone blood red eye light caught sight of you in the doorway and he slouched over but repeatedly turned his skull to make sure the concession stand kid was making the fresh popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh, newbie. No one warned him about tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mars, are there two others joining us then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at you in confusion before realization dawned across his skull along with a deep throaty chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, kiddo, one of those is for you. Meatball here let us know you were joining in. The deal is that you get the popcorn but if there is any left I get to finish it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the weird nickname Red squawked indignantly and puffed up in mock anger. You failed the will save to keep from giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meatball? I’m all skin and bones, Sans the bones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, Meatball, you’re short, round, and red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I am only a couple of inches shorter than you, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Mars could retaliate further in their bickering match, a 5th voice broke across the group as a pair of familiar sleeves draped across your shoulders and a weight dropped onto your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ya are both lil toadstools compared to Stretch and I. Even darlin’ here has about half a foot on ya, shorties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to move your head to look up - and frankly slightly embarrassed to do so - you flush a soft pink at both the proximity of Mutt and the fact that it was just last night that you had bawled all over his chest. You were supposed to have a few days to recover! Flustered, it went unnoticed by you but Red exchanged a strange look with Mars before grinning mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Mutt. A-are you the last one joining us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuttering slightly - you really were not used to being used as some sort of device to prop up a skeleton - you pat his arm in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, go team lazy brothers!... and our baby mage, nyehehehe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That last bit caused you to playfully punch his arm. Groaning in overly dramatic tones, he was about to retaliate when Stretch wandered over to literally drag Mutt off you and towards the theater whose number was on the tickets Comic shoved into all your hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll snag the best seats. You guys bring the food. I am not letting Comic choose our seats again after the fiasco last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniggering, the said Comic followed behind the taller pair and making horrible suggestions such as </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not the front row, I heard it’s a real head turner.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The seats all the way to one side are always warm. After all, the corner is 90 degrees.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you were suddenly glad to be on food duty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at Red and Mars, you felt a slight weight that was still remaining on your head fall to one side. Without thinking you grabbed at the object and felt smooth cardboard. In your hands was a box of cookie dough bites causing you to blink in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pup left that behind when the string bean pulled him off. I’ll take them if you don’t want any, cupcake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck no, I am not sharing my chocolate. Get your own candy bar, Mars!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Mars bar - candy bar - candy! That’s what we can call you, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Candy</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you give me sugar, Meatball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely thrown off his game, Red froze up with his eye lights vanishing while Mars started laughing his non-existent butt off. Flushing red, the poor skeleton stomped over to the concession counter to demand their food from the terrified teen. Mars looked over at you with amusement in his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The edge lord can’t take what he dishes, eh? Keep that in mind if you ever need payback.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking your head, you laugh at the ridiculous shenanigans and watch Red pace at the concession counter while grumbling at the poor teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go rescue the poor kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, too much work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back against the wall before turning his unblinking eye light on to you. Not quite used to how it seemed to lock onto everything, a small shiver ran down your spine but you smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, cupcake, how goes training under the angry jellybean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just call Black an angry jellybean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you are brave. It’s going well, I think? I’ve only been learning for a week or so and I feel like a candle flame compared to a forest fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other fire has burned a lot more logs than you so that’s expected. Been eating well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit confused by where the conversation was going, you look at Mars curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? I mean, I haven’t been skipping meals or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, cupcake, have you been eating monster food? Got to replenish your stores faster than normal with the jellybean’s training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?... I haven’t bought any but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, you look closer at the box of candy in your hand. In the upper left corner was the mark of the Delta Rune indicating that it was magic-based food and thus monster approved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Mutt has been giving me monster food, though. I didn’t really think about it. He drops by often when I am at work and usually has some sort of treat to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You think you catch a brief flash of smugness across Mars’ skull but that may have been your imagination. Either way, the skeleton chucked and gently pushed you towards the concession counter where the numerous buckets of popcorn were finally ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just watching out for his bro’s latest trainee. Anyway, I guess we better go collect our feast. You - ah - you have the special additions, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering at how Mars’ lowered his voice at that last bit, you whispered back that all was good but you thought they were crazy for putting such stuff on their popcorn. He merely waved a hand dismissively with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’ll see”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You did indeed see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure which was worse - watching the guys guzzle their condiments straight from the bottle for the first time or the truly horrible and yet gory CGI of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turkeys From Outer Space 2: Return of the Turducken! </span>
  </em>
  <span>along with bottom-of-the-barrel acting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least you could grow accustomed to the condiment drinking. As you watched yet another horribly rendered, green goo covered, alien turkey either explode or get diced up by a katana-wielding teenage girl in the skimpiest clothing that could be called a space suit, you had to admit that this… sight would never leave your brain again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Red had not been lying about how verbal mockery was a big part of the movie watching. Wedged between Mars and Red with Comic, Mutt, and Stretch in the seats behind you, the air was constantly filled with insults, puns, and other jokes just as bad as the movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even the guys could not drown out the call of the main villains of the flick. The “turduckens” - genetically modified alien turkeys with alien ducks spliced onto their bodies - were things of campy horror movie nightmares. It was as if someone had gone “tape two birds together, cover them in extra green goo, and make them sound as if a T-Rex is being stabbed and then autotuned” and the producing studio had stupidly listened. The cries of the hunting turduckens - because of course they hunted in a pack while screaming - still rang in your ears as you exited the theater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night outside was deep and as peaceful as possible given you were near downtown in the city. Stars had come out but were dimmed by all the light rising from the streets below. You absentmindedly listened to Stretch, Comic, and Red argue about the most unintentionally funny bits of the movie. You were happy enough to trail after them and listen to the debate without getting involved. Mars and Mutt seemed to share your attitude as one was finishing off the leftover popcorn and the other was focusing on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Probably Black checking up on us in all his secret mother-hen glory. Eh, it doesn’t hurt to have him keeping tabs though it’s only a few blocks and a park to the 24 hour diner.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently that was one of the other traditions of the movie watching group. To keep from overwhelming other dinners with their debates, the supposed lazy skeletons always walked to the dinner to allow for time to let steam out before feasting on deliciousness. You were pretty sure all of their brothers would be shocked to see them being so proactive. Must have been why you had been sworn to secrecy about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, your group came up upon the local park and strode through the heavy wrought iron gate. As soon as your feet crossed the boundary into the park, the hairs on your neck began to prickle. The further you got into the park, the worse the prickle became until it was almost painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing a few steps behind Stretch and Mutt who were ambling along slower than the three shorter skeletons, you peered into the darkness under the thick trees but did not see anything out of the ordinary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nor did you hear… </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No insect noises nor animals calls nor even the hum of traffic you knew was just on the other side of the park fences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only the footsteps of the skeletons in front of you and their murmured conversation interspersed with sharp barks of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then even that changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was subtle at first as you hurried to catch back up. The guys had not noticed you pausing and thus had moved about twenty yards ahead. You thought it was just them looking up clips from the movie you had just seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That distant - unmistakable - cry of a turducken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded again and even closer. To your horror, you realize that the sound was coming from behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spun around!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream split the air. Your scream, to be exact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind you - somehow manifesting right before your eyes - was a horde of supposed-to-be-fictional turduckens. Gleaming red eyes, coal black feathers dripping in radioactive green goo, and beaks - on both heads - riddled with fangs. Somehow what seemed ridiculous on the silver screen was terrifying when confronted with the abomination in real life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trembling, you try to turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try to run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try to do anything to get away but your legs were locked with fear and the creatures were rushing towards you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow down as the dripping fanged beaks got closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wall of white bones edged in a swirling mix of amber and violet sprung up in front of your frozen body. The next moment a pair of arms wrapped around you - pulling you back and through a blessedly familiar mix of nothingness and vertigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, you were back among five extremely freaked out skeletons and the world seemed to speed back up again. Mutt had you clutched to his chest with one arm while the free hand was frantically tapping away at his phone. You could hear him muttering under his breath about calling his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no use, the signals are all jammed. I can’t even get through. Not even my upgraded one, Mutt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch was also frantically stabbing at his phone with white phalanges. An app opened and suddenly began to blare while flashing with red lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, it’s an alliumede. At least one if not more. We can’t even call for backup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck is it one of those turduckens from the movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind reading? It ate a crappy horror movie fan and leveled up? Does it even fucking matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling in anger and frustration, Red summoned a sharpened bone as long as a spear and readied himself towards the onslaught of goopy feathered horrors. There must have been over twenty of them but the constant movement made it impossible to count them fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could go get help-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comic, don’t be foolish. We can’t hear the city. Our phones don’t have any signal. We must be in some sort of alternative space and if we teleport out we may not be able to return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than being made dinner by those nuclear thanksgiving horrors!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t leave them here - Red - where innocent civilians can just stumble in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t even know if this is a single alliumede with multiple freestanding parts or multiple small ones. Being cautio-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a low, cold, ominous chuckle, Mars cut off Stretch while mimicking Red’s stance and almost seemed to lose himself. His eye lights glowed in a manic manner you had never seen before and weren’t sure you wanted to see again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only four of those creatures to one. Easy odds if you don’t feel like being chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about going cold turkey, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comic automatically sniped back before sighing and nodding in agreement. At his acknowledgement, Red and Mars charged forward to start creating different bone barriers as blockades. Then he paused and looked worriedly at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about kiddo here? She’s more distraction then help in a brawl. Sorry but it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mutt frowned before looking at the turduckens speculatively. Red and Mars had already been effective in slowing down and separating the front runners but they would need back up within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Do you think they can fly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch and Comic looked at each other before shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not if they are mimicking the movie creatures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normal turkeys don’t fly either, do they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without answering, Mutt gently placed you on the ground. The world went dark for a second as he draped his jacket over your shoulders and the hood flopped in front of your eyes. Pushing the hood back, you are just in time to see him summon a giant floating skull with large ridges and horns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature - called a “Gaster Blaster” according to your lessons from Black - nuzzled Mutt’s pumpkin colored knit turtleneck eagerly before turning towards you. Before it could knock you over with affectionate headbutts, a pair of hands caught you under your arms and the next thing you knew you were sitting on top of the gaster blaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch steadied you before letting go with the instructions of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>hold onto the horns tightl</span>
  </em>
  <span>y”. He and Comic summoned their own sharpened bones before moving towards the battle. Hanging back for a second, Mutt looked up at you with an expression you couldn’t read before gesturing upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gaster blaster rocketed into the air. A scream died in your throat at the sudden elevation change but you had heeded Stretch’s advice and clung with white knuckles to the closest horn on the skull. The blaster stopped about a hundred yards above the surface and you had a terribly clear view of the chaos below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeletons wove in and out between the turducken nightmares Both Mars and Mutt seemed to have deadly precision while Stretch, Red, and Comic were more prone to widespread sweeps of numerous pointy calcium structures. Bones struck true and the creatures collapsed into pools of black goop like the first alliumede you had encountered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that the turduckens respawned almost seconds later and began to rage against the skeletons again. It had only been moments but you could see how this endless onslaught could mean doom for both them and you. Black had taught you that the blasters only last as long as the summoner did. If Mutt was eliminated, either the fall or the creatures below would spell your death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears building in your eyes, you look frantically around. The sky above you is strangely dark and empty. Not the sort of emptiness that light pollution caused but a vast emptiness. The stars were gone. Looking at where the park should have touched the city surrounding it you see the same dark emptiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t your world - your dimension - any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Icy shivers ran through your soul. You weren’t meant to be in this place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically, you looked back at the scene below and then you saw something move out of the corner of your eye. Turning your head, you saw something that wasn’t visible to the skeletons fighting below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another turducken - larger than the rest - and somehow more substantial in feel was lurking behind a thicket of trees. It could see the fight in the park clearing without any issues but the trees and darkness shielded it from view of those on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That must be the actual - mother? - alliumede. It must have the magical core that spawns the others!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited at your discovery, you go to call it out to the skeletons below but then realize in horror that the distance and the battle fever would keep them from hearing you. Desperately you wished for a way to call them but a quick check showed your phone was also signalless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You despaired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raged at the unfairness and the fear of losing those that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind went quiet for a second as the emotions overloaded your soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Healing is your strength but remember that magic has many sides. It is often easier to reach the polar opposite of a natural tendency than to one of the other types that are closer in type.’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether it was luck or the frantic racing of your brain, the words from Ellie echoed in your mind as a possible if not extremely far fetched idea formed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have one chance and only one chance.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing deeply, you concentrated on your shaking hands. Flickering green fire formed and danced around your fingers. Letting it grow, you counted the seconds until you had manifested as much power as you could find in your soul. The healing green flames swayed and bobbed to a tune you felt rather than heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another deep gulp of air, you pushed your magic in a way you had never tried before as if turning it inside out. You fed all the fear, the rage, and the horror you felt towards the alliumede below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flames turned crimson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vivid, poisonous, and somehow sharp shade of crimson. Shakily, you moved to the edge of the gaster blaster who whined in an almost inaudible tone. Using the last bit of your concentration, you urged the magic to form a new shape - an arrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You aimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mother alliumede below continued to urge its spawn onwards without realizing the danger it was in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third breath you fired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Streaking across the air into the thicket of trees went the crimson arrow like a bloody shooting star. The air screamed in its path and seemed to sizzle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream unlike any you had heard before wrent the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a strange parody of the movie, the mother alliumede exploded in a wave of red flames, green slime, and horrible black ooze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few moments blurred together as your body slumped back across the gaster blaster completely drained of your magic and any energy that you had. A vague impression of the gaster blaster moving made it past the fog of exhaustion but you were too tired to be worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time you managed to pry your eyes apart revealed five worried skeletal faces staring down at you. Blinking ever so slowly, you tried to say something but no noise came out. A boney palm in fingerless gloves rested on your chest for a moment above where your soul was and comforting green magic flooded in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, darlin’, easy now. You drained your magic reserves and some of your HP with that fireworks stunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved our asses though. Nice work, doll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working together, Mutt and Red moved your still shaky form off of the gaster blaster - who then vanished in a puff of nothing - to stand between them. Stretch was talking rapidly into his phone and you were pretty sure that he was either talking to Black or Edge with the amount of ‘ yes, captain’s and ‘No, captain’s that you were hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars and Red seemed to be on defensive watch duty as they circled your huddled group. On the other hand, Comic was slightly outside their range with more glass vials than you had seen before popping out of his pockets. Evidently the designated nerd at that time, he was collecting samples and writing frantically in a notebook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, you saw to your relief the flood of dim stars and city lights that made up your little world. The sound of cars honking and rumbling by filled the air once more along with the little flickers of bats flying overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I could get my jacket back now, darlin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling rather giddy from relief, you looked up at Mutt who was watching you with his own relieved expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not til waffles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That statement caused all of the nearby skeletons to burst into various forms of laughter. None were as rich as the chuckle Mutt let out before once again scooping you into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll make my bro cook some while he interrogates us on what the heck just happened. Figures not even turkeys from outer space can keep us from waffles.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp.... This chapter kinda got away from me. Please do not expect this sort of length every time, lol. Otherwise I will be writing til January.</p>
<p>....Okay, I may be writing til then but good things come to those who wait. At least this is starting to get myself back into the groove of writing so I can finally update my other fics...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hitchhiker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy was the odd and rare sort of co-worker in your life that you actually considered a friend. Working in the section next to yours - rare artifacts and restoration - the man had breezed into your life on your first day with a fresh set of blueberry scones and all of the office gossip. Honestly, he was like the flamboyant big brother that you always wanted and you would cut anyone who dared to hurt such a precious bean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why you grew more worried for him as each day passed. The naturally bubby and likable human had seemingly vanished overnight. It was painfully clear that he was trying to act like normal but nothing made sense. Jumping at shadows, deep bags under the eyes, and his skin was becoming unnaturally pale which was saying something for a man proud of his strong Hispanic heritage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things came to a breaking point about a week and a half before Halloween when Jeremy missed his new favorite weekly ritual - watching Mars consume the director’s baked goods as the absolutely twitterpated human tried his best at flirting. It wasn’t clear if Mars came back each time to prevent the food waste or for watching an adorable man bumble over the cheesiest pickup lines. You suspected it was both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly distracted, you smiled as you walked cautiously towards where Jeremy lurked in his own set of temperature controlled, restricted rooms. The day Mars met Jeremy had been fantastic for a multitude of reasons. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6 Days after the Mansion Incident - Manuscript Restoration Lab, Ebbot University</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WIth growing unease you watched the clock. The minutes were slowly dripping closer to the hour of your doom. Grumbling, you turned back to the manuscript in front of you and struggled to focus. It didn’t help that this was not the book you wanted to be working on. You wanted  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le livre de l'illusion </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work on but Black and his taller counterpart Edge were both insisting that the mansion be swept and completely cleared before items could be removed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently it was a long process as the paranormal security group kept finding one cursed item or another. More of Red’s research - you weren’t quite sure whether he or Stretch was the larger tech genius - had revealed that the now-deceased owner was a man who collected artifacts from all over the world. The weirder and more mysterious - the better! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the alarm on your phone beeped and you knew it was time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4:00 PM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had exactly 15 minutes to accomplish your dreaded task before the director reached the goal first. Gulping, you stood up, straightened your lab coat, and then turned around to face the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scarlet orb with a maniacal grin unexpectedly filled your vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Ello, Cupcake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….You were reluctant to admit it but you screamed like a startled teenage girl in a horror flick. It took a couple of seconds for your panicked mind to realize it was only Mars in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, Mars, did you have to sneak up on me? Black made all of you get my number for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More fun this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amusement in his skull testified to that fact. You glared back at the mocking grin but then caught sight of the clock above the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4:05 PM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen - not that I don’t enjoy visitors - but I am running on an extremely tight schedule at the moment. Why ar-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A padded case was shoved abruptly into your hands, cutting off what you were saying. Looking at it closer, you realize it was the case you had provided the two captains with to transport </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le livre de l'illusion </span>
  </em>
  <span>safely once it had been cleared of any dangerous hangers on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost in disbelief that you held the book, you whispered the question as you turned around and gently set the case on a counter with a free spot. A low chuckle sounded from behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, one fancy book delivered. Got any tips, cupcake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About to admit to not having cash on yourself that day you freeze as a bolt of inspiration struck. If you played your cards right, you could escape your doom and get Mars back for sneaking up on you. Smiling mischievously, you turned back to face Mars while tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, how do you feel about a free baked good or two from our break room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye light narrowed suspiciously but one of the few things you had learned so far about the battered but lazy skeleton was that he was a sucker for free food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Our director brings in baked goods every Monday and it is my turn to take care of the leftovers. There is always so much left as the director is very… generous. I always have trouble handling the clean up myself but with your help it will be easy! What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling sweetly you see the wariness battling greed on Mars’ skull but both of you knew it was a losing battle. You didn’t know why but both Mars and his brother Jupiter hated food waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing excitedly and with a bit of dizzy relief, you gently grab Mars’ arm and spare a moment to glance at the clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4:10 PM.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack, we’ll be late. Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that you began to quickly pull a rather curious skeleton down the hallway. Your coworkers all avoided looking at the pair of you but it wasn’t the skeleton they feared. They knew it was your week to… dispose of the director’s baked goods and no one wanted to be pulled into that endeavor. The few that sent pitying looks in your direction focused on what seemed like an innocent monster being pulled into a bad job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Mars didn’t know was that the director - a strict and charismatic woman - had taken a few seminars on how to better relate with and reward her employees. One such idea proposed was to have a weekly treat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A homemade weekly treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director had latched onto the idea and run with it. The only problem was that she - well - she was a horrorshow in the kitchen. You had seen things set out in the break room that were somehow both overbaked and underbaked at the same time. Jeremy swore that the director didn’t label her salt and sugar containers. Sadly, you had to agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unwilling to hurt the director’s feelings and not wanting to risk her wrath, the “dusty underlings” - as your department liked to call yourselves - had banded together and worked out a rotating schedule for who would make the baked goods vanish without a trace before the director came looking for the carrying container at the end of her shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was your week and you had acquired a secret weapon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagerly, you raced into the break room with only a minute or two to spare. Jeremey looked up in relief as he was your backup this week. Clad in a crimson dress shirt, narrow pressed black slacks, and a blindingly white lab coat, the wavy haired man flung himself in your direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzy-belle, oh my wonderful gal, you made it after all. Quick, you only have a moment before Madame Director arrives. Sam just texted saying she was getting her coat on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurriedly, you let go of Mars’ arm and dashed up to the table to grab the plate of what looked like scones but you weren’t quite sure. They seemed rather… rock-like and you were pretty sure you saw chunks of carrots in a few. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning around, you shoved the platter at Mars who was peering at it curiously. His eye light focused on the scone-like items before he burst into roaring laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart sank at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could panic any further, the tray began to glow red before flying into his sharped phalanges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh, you didn’t know skeletons could unhinge their jaws like a snake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next second all of the scones - did you really feel okay blackening the name of scones? - fell off the platter into the waiting maw. The sharpened teeth closed and then it was just two stunned humans and a rather thoughtful looking skeleton left in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tastes like the creampuff’s first attempt at carrot cake. Not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars took one look at the pure astonishment written all over Jeremy’s and your faces before bursting into throaty laughter. Small red tears seemed to be leaking out of his one functional eye light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, his mirth was cut short as the sound of rapidly tapping heels rang down the hall. In one fluid movement, Mars chucked the platter back onto the break room table before grabbing a wrist from Jeremy and from yourself. The world bent, vanished, and reappeared as your office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Released, you sank down into your office chair while Jeremy braced himself against a counter and stared at the skeleton in awe. Not one to stay quiet, he said the first thing that came to his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck are you still standing after 7 of those scone-thingys? They chipped the tooth of a visiting accountant who didn’t know better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had a lot worse, lamb chop. After all, it didn’t require any hunting down and begging for its life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy blinked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your food normally talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark spine-tingling rumble of a laugh came from Mars. The room seemed to grow darker for a moment as the crimson of his eye light grew more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, lamb chop, sometimes it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good lord, I want to climb you like a tree…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the foreboding atmosphere vanished in a flash as Jeremy flushed beet red. He really did have no filter around - as he put it - people who (regardless gender) could leave him a panting bruised mess in the sheets. Stumbling over what you thought was an apology, Jeremy went to dart out of the room but was held back by Mars grabbing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, the skeleton looked him in the eyes and slowly dragged a thick crimson tongue across the pointed teeth in his jaw. Letting out a tiny whimper, Jeremy could not pull his hazel eyes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly little lamb chop, my axe might lend to a woodcutter vibe -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars’ voice descended an octave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am the wolf who could just eat. you. whole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone else could react, Mars released his grip to teleport away but not before sending a livaciously dirty wink towards his new prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your lab echoed with silence as you both stood frozen for a moment. With a sound like a tea kettle, the lean man sunk to his knees before looking at you with a desperate gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me he is single, Lizzy, please!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus started the strange game of hunter and prey between one dark, intense, punny skeleton and one bubby, bright, and downright drooling human. The rest of the dusty underlings had been happy to surrender the responsibility of clearing out the director’s baked goods to the greedy monster even if they wondered if he was going to spontaneously burst one day from the baked goods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Equally thrilled - if not even more so - at the chance of seeing the ‘most deliciously dangerous man’ weekly was Jeremy who decided to up his game by greeting Mars each Monday at 4pm in the break room with a present. Specifically, a custom made drink of some sort - you were pretty sure you had seen more barista skills going into Jeremy’s concoctions than in multiple Starbucks combined - and his latest pickup line.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars, those two were adorable together. You were pretty sure that Mars was enjoying being chased for a change. Honestly, you had been worried for a bit that he was just toying with Jeremy but each week their conversations lasted longer and longer. No, you weren’t stalking the pair but every time Mars ‘ported away Jeremy would come dashing to your office to exclaim over that afternoon’s interactions and to start planning for the next week’s concoction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why you were shocked when you heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey, cupcake’</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind you this afternoon instead of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘OMG, LIZZY, DID YOU-’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that normally heralded Jeremy’s arrival. Finding the break room unexpectedly empty except for that week’s… challenge, Mars had come looking for you after cleaning off the tray. It was hard to tell but you thought you saw a bit of a droop to the crimson eye light as Mars asked in a casual manner if Jeremy was out that day. Answering honestly, you stated that you had not seen Jeremy at all since the previous week and he looked rather rough then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got you a worried skeleton who was obviously stuck trying to figure out how to ask you to check on the other human without seeming like he cared - dang tsundere skelies. Ellie had warned you about how most of the skeletons - no matter which universe they came from - sucked with emotions due to a variety of reasons. Mars was no exception and you felt a twinge of sympathy. Emotions were always so complicated - especially when it came to anything even tangentially related to romance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking pity on him, you mentioned you were going to check on Jeremy as you had the correct clearance for the artifact processing rooms and casually offered to update Mars later. He grinned in relief before patting your head and ‘porting away. That was a new habit from Mars. After the turducken incident, he had been a bit more friendly and protective in a brotherly sort of way but you weren’t sure why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you focused on the door in front of you. It took a swipe of your ID card and a 12 digit pin to unlock the heavy steel door. Normally, you wouldn’t think of the archives of a university library as being high security. However - with the release of the monsters from Mount Ebbot - that had all changed as researchers and dig teams flocked to the area to help uncover the shared hidden history. The university had been severely upgraded to handle the new demand including state-of-the-art facilities with high security as artifact thieves also came in waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the door open, you slipped through and strode down the brightly lit hallway to where you knew Jeremy preferred to work. Researchers might not officially have assigned work rooms but heaven forbid anyone takes a room that another has claimed. You all were as bad as cats in that way. Hissed about the same amount too when someone took “your” spot. Snickering at the mental picture of a bunch of cats in lab cats, you opened the door to Jeremey’s workspace with a knock before freezing in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room - normally cluttered in an organized manner and brightly lit - was dim with items seemingly thrown around in haste. You didn’t even see Jeremy at first until he shifted slightly and you saw the bent up figure huddled in the corner on an office chair. You gasped in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeremy but you had never seen him look so bad. He was wearing a coffee-stained button up you had never seen before with small rips along the cuffs, wrinkled slacks, and his lab coat was thrown across something that left a lump underneath. Looking up with a guttural groan, you meet his eyes and realize he had not even been keeping up with his usual grooming as his face was covered in several days worth of stubble. Blinking bloodshot eyes, he whispered your name as if he didn’t believe you were really there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Lizzy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy! What happ-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>NO!</b>
  <span> Don’t come any closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still a few feet away, you freeze still from your worried dash over to the terrified man. That shout had startled you. He peered around nervously while shaking visibly. You looked around too but could not see anything wrong. Just piles of paperwork strewn about, empty disposable coffee cups, a creepy looking doll, a few take out containers, the lab coat lying flat over the table…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, didn’t that have something under it…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes sweep back to the doll sitting on the counter. Horrifying realization dawning over your mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hadn’t seen the doll when you first walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doll seemed to look back at you. It was ancient - you could tell that much - and made of a light colored wood carved to mimic a human face along with a colorful assortment of rags to cover the main form. Only about a foot long, it should have been whimsical and fun but the aura of malice radiating off the figure made everything feel wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unnerved, you looked back at Jeremy and simply pointed at the doll. He let out a low moan before bursting into tears. Taking care to avoid going any closer to the doll than you have to, you edged around the office and between tables until you could pull Jeremy up into a hug. He sobbed into your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzy, Lizzy, you need to go. Go before it latches on to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jer, you have to tell me what happened. How did you even come across this... thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to! A package from overseas came last week - the armor shipment I was expecting - for restoration and that THING was inside. It wasn’t listed on the inventory nor did the sender know what I was talking about-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice broke for a moment. Holding your friend closer, you looked back at the doll and flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The head had moved to face you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get rid of it. That thing follows me everywhere. I swear I lock it in one of the vaults when I leave but when I get home it is in my bag or my car or even my coat once I have set it down. Lizzy, you have to believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe you. I do, Jeremy. How about you come to my office for a bit? It shouldn’t follow you if you stick within the general area - right? After all, we haven’t seen it in the break room or with you at any conferences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered but nodded in agreement. Moving quickly, you dragged the taller man out of the room and into the hallway where the lights gave a false sense of security to you both. Time seemed to drag on as you hurried down hallways that seemed longer than normal but it may have just been the fear racing through your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Jeremy was wrapped in a fleece blanket and stashed next to you in your office, you pulled open the messaging app on your phone and did exactly what any terrified fledgling mage could do. You created a group chat with your magical kick-ass mentor and one protective, food-obsessed skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~ Group Chat “Save the nerds” has been created ~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:30 PM]:</b>
  <span> Guys, we have a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:30 PM]:</b>
  <span> A “creepy and possibly cursed doll stalking my coworker” kind of problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:30 PM]:</b>
  <span> HELP! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CandyThatBitesBack [4:31 PM]:</b>
  <span> Where is lamb chop now? Status?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:32 PM]:</b>
  <span> In my office with me. He’s not doing well. About to have a full mental breakdown if this keeps up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:33 PM]:</b>
  <span> Oooo, I’ve seen this before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:33 PM]:</b>
  <span> Not an alliumede though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:33 PM]:</b>
  <span> These things - extremely cursed objects, probably blood magic - tend to drain the life out of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:34 PM]:</b>
  <span> Did it see you???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:35 PM]:</b>
  <span> Yes? I mean, I checked on Jer and found him with it in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:35 PM]:</b>
  <span> Did NOT touch the damned thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:37 PM]:</b>
  <span> Doesn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:37 PM]:</b>
  <span> Congrats, Jeremy will be fine now. The doll will have lost interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:37 PM]:</b>
  <span> It will be after you now that it found a source of magic to feed off of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:38 PM]:</b>
  <span> WHAT???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:38 PM]:</b>
  <span> El, please, I do not want to die by an insane doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:38 PM]:</b>
  <span> Especially not this close to Halloween.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CandyThatBitesBack [4:39 PM]:</b>
  <span> This thing chop-able? I have a bone to pick with it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:40 PM]:</b>
  <span> Calm down, both of you. I know how to dispose of the critter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:42 PM]:</b>
  <span> First, we need to get your coworker to a safe location via a means the doll can’t follow even if it wanted to. He’ll also need lots of both human and magical food as this thing has literally been feasting on his soul’s energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CandyThatBitesBack [4:43 PM]:</b>
  <span> I gotcha covered. No bitty doll will keep up with a shortcut and if it does…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CandyThatBitesBack [4:43 PM]:</b>
  <span> Plus Paps will be happy to have someone else to cook for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:43 PM]:</b>
  <span> That works.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:45 PM]:</b>
  <span> Don’t be surprised if Jer gets a bit ornery. He hates feeling weak and not looking his best around… trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:47 PM]:</b>
  <span> Trees?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:47 PM]: </b>
  <span>Wait, I don’t want to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:47 PM]:</b>
  <span> Focus!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:49 PM]:</b>
  <span> Sans and the other skelies are tied up with some big wig coming in to tour the Underground. Everyone else has been pulled for extra security. So it is up to you and me, kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:50 PM]:</b>
  <span> Be ready to go at 7 like normal. Make sure you leave with a large bag that has plenty of room for the doll. It should sneak it as you exit so don’t panic if the bag is suddenly heavier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:50 PM]:</b>
  <span> I’ll pick you up in my jeep and take you to a secondary location, lol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BabyMage [4:51 PM]:</b>
  <span> Really, Mulaney jokes already?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:53 PM]:</b>
  <span> ALWAYS!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:53 PM]:</b>
  <span> I’ll make sure everything is ready before I pick you up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CandyThatBitesBack [4:55 PM]:</b>
  <span> Lamb chop gets picked up at 6:50 then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>YeOldenAssKicker [4:56 PM]:</b>
  <span> Sounds good, don’t let him bring any bags or coats. Just as a precaution...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in relief and apprehension, you lean back in your seat and stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. Your instincts of “call the more responsible or at least older person” was correct but the news that the evil little doll now wanted you was unnerving. Especially since you were supposed to be bait now. El didn’t say it outright but the subtext did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it bad that you were more nervous about the idea of facing off against some monster without the usual skeletal backup than just a soul-devouring doll? El was a strong mage but you, well, you were an uncoordinated toddler compared to her. After all, in the last battle you had been dragged into it was decided to stash you away as a precaution. Now, that ended up working out for the best as you had the chance to spot the true source of danger and flambe the bastard but you also literally had a giant floating magical skull beast for protection. Not to mention the owner of the giant floating magical skull beast who seemed to be dead set on making sure you didn’t get injured and four other skeletons who were just as pro fledgling-mage-stays-in-one-piece” as Mutt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan from Jeremy startles you out of the anxious spin your thoughts were starting to enter. Sitting up to face the miserable man, you grit your teeth and take a breath. There was only about 2 hours left to convince your friend to go with Mars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooooo, I have some news. You are going to go have a slumber party over at Mars’ place while I fix this doll business for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly - once Mars arrived - Jeremy left with only a tiny amount of protesting. Though that may have been due to Mars walking up to the panicking man and wrapping him in a giant quilt until there was one human burrito before throwing the human burrito - squeaking loudly - over his shoulder. Another patented Mars Head Pat (™) and they were whisked away via the void. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately you began to feel watched. It took most of your willpower not to look around the office for the creepy doll. Still brightly lit, your office began to feel darker and cold shivers ran continuously down your spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that tapping you heard? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like wood on the hard tiles of the office floor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost a relief when the clock announced the time as 7 PM. You quickly slipped off your lab coat and yanked on the heavy woolen coat the weather demanded. With a gulp, you carefully picked up the canvas tote you had found in storage and headed for the front of the building. Besides a few random odds and ends the bag was extremely light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One step over the threshold of the library and that all changed. You didn’t hear anything or sense a flux in the world around you. Yet your bag was suddenly much heavier and the amount of malice surrounding you threatened to steal your breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to cry, you race towards Ellie’s red jeep and fling the passenger door open with a small gasp. The next moment Ellie is helping you in while chattering away and she removes the bag from your shoulder to chuck it into the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good timing, Lizzy! I am so excited for our girls night out. Just wait til you see what I have planned. It’s a bit far out so we’ll be driving across town but that just means we have time to order pizza for pick up from the place closest to our destination. What do you want for yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at her in confusion you see Ellie mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Play along’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nodding, you respond in the peppiest voice you could manage at the moment. Your fingers wrap around the handle of the door next to you and clutch at it until your knuckles are white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well, I like bacon and pineapple. Usually see if they can add extra garlic. Never can have enough, you kno-ow-w-w.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching at your stutter on the last bit, you were grateful that Ellie was so good at hiding any negative feelings as she took your statement and spent half the drive play-bickering with you over the validity of pineapple on pizza. You loved it, she was okay with it, but evidently Sans absolutely hated the idea of fruit on pizza. Which meant of course Mutt thought it was fantastic and loved to tourture his brother by getting pizza with extra pineapple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping for the pizza, the slightly lighter atmosphere left as soon as Ellie hopped out of the jeep to run in and grab the goodies. You were alone again with the doll. You couldn’t tell if your mind was playing tricks on your or not but you could have sworn that you heard the canvas slowly shifting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘bzzzzt’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzing of your phone ripped through the silence in the jeep. You were ashamed to admit that you screamed slightly at the sudden sound. Shaking, you pulled the device out of your pocket and opened the flashing notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [7:59 PM]:</b>
  <span> Hey Darlin’, Sans says El and ya are squaring off with an evil doll. Don’t worry, ya are in safe hands. El ran the entire plan past Sans on his break and it has his stamp of approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you read, another text came in and you smiled at the contents as your soul calmed down for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [7:59 PM]:</b>
  <span> Took my break to feed the fuzzy overlord for ya, fyi. [IMAGE ATTACHED]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the attached image was Mutt - fluffy hood up - posed to take a selfie from above with an extremely smug looking Binx perched on top of his skull. The skeleton was even flashing a peace sign at his phone next to a lazy grin. You were pretty sure this was now your favorite picture ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the gloom could return to the jeep, Ellie was back and happily handing over the steaming boxes of deliciousness to you to hold. Smiling, you put your phone back into your coat pocket and accepted the pizza boxes to hold on your lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining drive only lasted about 15 more minutes and it was deep into the woods until you turned into a rough gravel drive marked with a sign stating “Ebbot Rustic Campground”. The drive was well marked but unlit until you pulled up to a ranger’s station. The ranger passed Ellie a parking pass and a map marking the site she had reserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeper and deep into the campground drove the jeep. You knew that Ellie had chosen the farthest campsite out to keep you two from being interrupted or observed but it was still unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she parked and you both got out of the jeep to stare at the campsite. Beaten dirt surrounded by trees and not much else besides a fire ring in the center with plenty of room for tents. The woods around you rustled and groaned but at least you could hear the sounds of nature in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get the jeep unloaded and get this bonfire night started! It’s a perfect night for camping under the stars, roasting marshmallows, and telling ghost stories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look at Ellie in disbelief but she winked at you before turning to start unloading a massive pile of firewood out of the rear of the jeep. Put on food duty, you were instructed to unload and set up a small folding table before piling all of the pizza and snacks onto it. Surprisingly, you didn't see any food items that could be roasted over a fire but you knew better to ask at that moment. Several cases of drinks - all surprisingly non-alcoholic - were set under the table. You even set up the two folding chairs Ellie had packed and dropped the load of blankets onto them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, all that was left in the jeep was your bag with the doll and several unmarked jugs of a clear liquid. Ellie had gotten the fire going and a cheerful blaze danced within the fire ring. You hesitated nervously near the food table as you weren’t sure what should be your next task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we are ready. Lizzy, I need you to go stand on the other side of the fire for a minute, hun. Whatever you do, do not leave the spot where I have marked an X - alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded in agreement and hurried over to stand on the X. Your heart was racing. What was she going to do next?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Ellie approached the jeep and flung one of the doors to the back seat open. In a flash she had the canvas tote in her hands and then she reached a hand in to pull out the doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vomit rose in your mouth at the idea of touching the evil thing as it literally began to twitch and shake in her grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grim-faced, Ellie strode towards the fire - and you - without letting go of the violently struggling doll. It seemed to scream but not in a way you physically heard. Instead it cried out in a manner that only your soul seemed able to perceive and the “sound” was vile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing almost on top of the fire ring, Ellie chucked the doll into the flames. Her feet swept a stone into place completing some sort of ritualistic circle created all of tiny lined up stones. There was a burst of power from the flames, a silent scream so powerful you almost collapsed on the spot, and what felt like an implosion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the night was normal again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more waves of malice, no feelings of being watched, no tugs on your soul. Only cheerfully crackling flames, the gentle rustle of leaves in the wind, and the moon glowing high in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sealing circle and a fire made with blessed wood and salt - works every time! Come the morning light, we’ll let the fire die down, cover the ashes in holy water, and salt them before leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a relaxed grin Ellie flopped into one of the set up chairs and grabbed her box of pizza. Shakily, you made your way to the second chair and grabbed a drink before sitting down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So all we do now is wait and keep the fire going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Now all that is left is a proper girls night of good food, gossip, and eating all this food. I would have brought stuff to roast but….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t want to risk eating a possessed s’more - thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a relieved laugh, you take a gulp of your drink and lean back. The stars were so bright this far from the city. It was beautiful and you make a mental note to come back out here again in the spring for a proper camping trip. Just maybe not this exact site.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking your phone, you are surprised to see a message from Mars. Especially one with an attachment. You open the text and then burst out laughing. Ellie immediately demanded to know what is so funny and you show her between giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a picture of Jeremy - clean shaven again, washed, and in what looks like a borrowed shirt from Mars if the pun on it is anything to go off of - tucked under a mound of blankets on an old green couch and laughing so hard his eyes were screwed shut. Food was strewn around the coffee table in front of him and Jupiter was coming up from behind - in a Kiss The Cook apron but with the ‘cook’ crossed out and ‘Skele’ written instead - carrying a tray with something steaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you lock the phone. Looks like all was ending well this time. Maybe between Jupiter and Mars they would be able to convince Jeremy to take the next day off. Goodness knows you’d need to call in sick yourself after being up all night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes PTSD-like flashbacks for one of the characters. Please be advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1:30 PM October 31st Halloween, University Library</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you flounce dramatically out the door to the giggles of the small children who stood around with their parents. The fancy medieval noble lady’s outfit rustled merrily as you swirled around a corner to hide from the children and await your accomplice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am so volunteering for this next year!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you look down at the empty basket in your arms. There had been a lot of faculty with their children and other small relatives for the Lil Spooks Halloween Party at the University Library. Each department sent a volunteer or two in costume to pass out candy, run games, and generally make the party fun for the kiddos. Honestly, you had been nervous about attending until a dashing knight in shining armor had jumped in to provide moral support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Blue raced around the corner in his armor and a billowing sky blue cape while cackling in glee. The kids have LOVED “Sir Blue the Bold” and had demanded he join in all the games. Which of course he did - with extreme exuberance. So you passed out candy and played lady-in-waiting to a flock of adorable princesses and princes while he led tiny knights and heroes/heroines on brave quests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue bounced in excitement - not worn out in the slightest. You greet his grin with an answering one of your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to agree! We are totally doing this again next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HECK YEAH! NEXT YEAR WE SHOULD HAVE SOMEONE COME AS A DRAGON!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh and then pause for a moment. That was an idea…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we asked Edge? I bet he could love camping it up as a villain and modifying his black armor would work easily enough. Especially if we get Red to help us add in fun effects like colored lights for fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! HE WOULD BE A PERFECT DRAGON. BUT WE WOULD ALSO NEED A PRINCESS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Stretch? You know he is always willing to dress up and it would make a good storyline if the brave Sir Blue the Bold was on a quest to save his sister from the big bad dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that Blue’s eye lights turned into brilliant blue stars for a moment as he imagined all of the fun and chaos such a storyline could produce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAIDEN, YOU HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE OF ATHENA. THIS IS TRULY A BRILLIANT PLAN. WE SHOULD TELL THEM TONIGHT AT THE PARTY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, you agree as the pair of you walk out the front doors of the University Library. A few kids ran past you into the building but otherwise the campus seemed fairly empty. Given that it was both a Saturday and Halloween it was to be expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue and yourself were hurrying along through the half-filled parking lot. There was a lot to do before the party at the Embassy that night. Giggling together, the two of you discuss the possible reactions to your costume for the evening. It had taken a lot of effort and creativity but you were sure that it would be a showstopper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention you had been teasing Mutt with hints about what it could be for the past week or so. His daily drop off of treats has slowly evolved into a daily snack break together and you wanted to knock his socks off with a visual pun as revenge for all the times he made you fall off your seat laughing at his puns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A willing accomplice, Blue was happy to help you with the more technical bits of assembling the costume. He really was a master craftsman! Now you two were off to add the finishing touches to your costumes while baking pumpkin cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering a detail about your headpiece that still needed resolved, you turned to run it past Blue. A sharp pain crashed into the back of your head. You could feel yourself falling down. Blue screamed and was cut off sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then all was dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where were you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch had sounded the alarm that something was horribly wrong when Blue and you were not at the house the two brothers shared after volunteering at some kids event at the University library. The lanky skeleton had arrived home several hours after the pair of you two were due home to give you a lift to the Halloween party that the Embassy was throwing. Blue had offered their guest room for you to make a costume switch in and somehow that had evolved into baking plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the house was cold, dark, and empty. The package you had left in the morning with your other Halloween costume - a secret you promised he would find hilarious - was still laying by the front door. Blue’s costume - a near perfect replica of Adam West’s Batman - was still draped over his bed next to the matching Robin costume for Stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrified - Stretch had ‘ported to where Mutt had been helping Red set up a special light display for the dance portion of the event and begged him for help. After all, Mutt was the go-to skeleton for tracking down anything magical if he knew the “scent” - the magical wavelength that is unique to every creature. That’s when his world shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t feel you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your energy - green, warm, and sparkling, like crystallized spring and sunshine - was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone was bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone meant destroyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was by his side in seconds after feeling the pure terror flooding down their sibling bond. Seconds behind him was Edge who took one look at the scene with Mutt barely holding on from a panic attack to Stretch not far behind and leapt into action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All skeletons were pulled off party planning duties and hustled off back to Red’s lair in the labs to start the search. All except for the original pair of this Universe and Jupiter as they had been deemed the distraction. They would keep other monsters from noticing there was a problem and causing a panic. Somehow, Edge managed to get Stretch focused on answering questions instead of panicking as Red typed furiously at his keyboards with Mars at a station next to him. Ellie - Mutt had never been more thankful for her - asked the most obvious question which was if Stretch still felt Blue in their sibling bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mutt couldn’t sense. He was just as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as you were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushed at the gates to his mind and unwanted memories flooded in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fought the memories. Desperately struggled against the old pain that dug deep into his core. He wasn’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>there</em>
  </b>
  <span> anymore. The air wasn’t cold, it wasn't c-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what happened when Papyrus had to Judge and dole out the queen’s wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t right. His mind was screaming that he was once again in the snow, in the dark, staring down blurry figures but it wasn’t rig-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was watching figures crumble to dust as the feel of their magic splintered and faded with every passing second until it was just him and his sins. Dust running over his bones...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was tangled. Was it cold? Was there snow? Where was Sans? Had he failed again and Sans… was Sans gone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gon-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden pain erupted on his mandible. The world snapped back into focus with a woman consuming the field of his vision with one hand raised as if ready to slap again if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie - not home but Home - sister - San’s datemate - mage - proof he is not back </span>
  <b>
    <em>there</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papy, I need you to nod if you understand me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly and crooned gently at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. Do you know where you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not trusting his voice, Papyrus signed </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Home. New Home. Comic’s universe. Embassy, Labs. Red’s lab?&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Red’s lab. The Embassy, in your new universe. You had a flashback.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm, soft, fleshy arms wrapped around him and Papyrus clung to the solid proof that he was safe. That he no longer had to murder on a mad-woman’s whim. Here he could be the protector even if he was weak. Even if he couldn’t even save himself from his own mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch can still feel Blue. Since you can’t catch their magical “scent”, I believe that means someone or thing is suppressing their magic. Not gone - trapped. You understand, Papy? That means someone took them with a purpose and we have a chance to get them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love is right, brother. We have a chance. As soon as we have the slightest hint, we will go and make those who took them pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Sans had approached the dim corner where Ellie had tucked them away. He placed a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder which caused the younger skeleton to lean anxiously into the steadying touch. The amber eye lights were still tiny and dim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft whine filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie pulled Papyrus closer. Gracefully, Sans sat down on the floor next to the huddled pair and wrapped his arms around the two most precious beings in his life. Immediately, the other two pressed closer into his stocky frame and Papyrus was sandwiched happily between them. The whine died off as he focused on breathing with Ellie whispering the exercises. The other skeletons avoided their corner but Sans saw the flashes of understanding mixed with concern pointed their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been months since the last episode but more than anyone Sans understood why it hit now. He hadn’t known til they had come to the new universe that his brother was the Judge. The crimes his beloved Papy had been forced to commit to keep the mad queen from retaliating had come out after several years of intensive therapy. That bitch had played Papyrus the same way that she had coerced Sans into being her ever-faithful guard - the life of his sibling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had ripped at Sans’ soul when he heard Papyrus describe the feeling of the executions with his ability to sense different monsters by their magic. The word he used was so simply and yet terrible - “gone”. Just as Sans was prone to check and double check on Papyrus on the nights he bore the brunt of their past, Papyrus had his own habit of reaching out with that extra sense to make sure that those who mattered were still there. Every touch, every moment Papyrus felt everyone still there, it was another step away from the hell they had escaped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...failed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie and Sans waited patiently for Papyrus to speak again. At least his voice had returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...‘Supposed to protect her. Can’t even find her. ‘M useless...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I failed her too. I’m her mentor and I didn’t even think to keep a closer eye on her on today of all days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A double dose of pain and regret flooded Sans causing him to grit his teeth. His brother and his datemate were almost in a feedback loop with him in the middle. That wouldn’t do at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The University was supposed to be safe. It should have been safe. Edge and I both made sure the campus police were aware that frequently patrols were needed. But we will make this right. We will get both of them back and we will rain hell on those who dared touch what is ours. Edge and I have memorized all the legalese we need to cover our asses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another moment of silence and then Mutt slowly pulled himself free despite the anxiety that still caused tiny tremors in his phalanges. Standing along with him, the other two stuck close but no longer tried to box him in for support. The lights in his sockets had returned to a steadier amber as the promise of his brother gave him focus again. After all, Sans was rarely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should help with the data analysis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Mutt looked back at Sans and pulled him into a quick side hug before doing the same to Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got your back, Papy”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An icy deluge of water flooded down on your body. Jerked from the realm of blissful unconsciousness, you screamed in shock but only a muffled murmur came out. You can’t speak! You can’t move! Confused, soaked, and lying prone on something hard, you frantically look around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Blue!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you spot is your friend lying on the ground only a foot or two away. His baby blue eye lights are blown wide in panic. A leather gag is pulled painfully tight against his jaw, metal chains lock his limbs in place so tightly they dig into the bone, and worst of all was what was around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy metal color engraved with swirling ruins that doomed both of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had never seen one in person but Ellie had described them in detail. It must have been a magic suppression collar. Otherwise Blue would have broken free by this point. Instead, he lay there as soaked and terrified as you. The same heavy weight of steel gripped at your throat but you still tried anyway to reach your magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could panic further, a nasally voice rang out - reminding you that you were not alone with Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, brother. It looks like our new friends are awake. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. It is only polite after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slim figure stepped into view. Tall, pale, human - the man in front of you couldn’t have been older than the average college student but dressed like a professor. He certainly looked like one if not a slightly sickly one. He was certainly pale enough to be a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another figure stepped into view. Almost as tall as his brother, this one seemed a bit older but more rough around the edges and much more of a solid build. Both were blondes and displayed extremely white teeth in smiles full of malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, if you insist. Listen up, this is Daniel Dunlap and I’m Derek Dunlap. You two are our presents to a very special guest this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. It is a great honor, I assure you. Few mortals ever get to meet the great mind bender. Master of insanity and chaos. Devil of the deep! THE GREAT CTHULHU!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stare at Daniel in disbelief as he posed dramatically. All that was missing was a villainous laugh and a cape. Was he high? These two idiots were trying to summon one of the Elder Gods within some god-forsaken basement with only two sacrifices? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction but all he got was some raised eyebrows and Blue looking absolutely confused. Evidently no one had filled in Monsterkind about Lovecraftian mythology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, brother, they are gagged and bound for the Great Mad One’s convenience. A thoughtful gesture you came up with, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you and those goons we hired did do an excellent job on securing our little friends here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slumping, the elder brother waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before sulkily walking over to a podium. Looking around a bit more carefully, you realize that Blue and yourself are bound next to a ritualistic circle that had been carved into the concrete slab floor. A ritualistic circle with red-brown stains in the center…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think we may be very, very, very fucked.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still grumbling to himself about the unappreciative masses, Daniel flipped through a rather bland vanilla folder stuffed with sheets of computer printouts before almost dropping all of them in a fumble. Despite the ritual circle filled with old blood stains and the sinister air of the abandoned basement - the modern paperwork started to kill the foreboding atmosphere for you as a hysterical giggle was squashed by the gag in your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’re going to be killed by a sulky college student who can’t even properly bind whatever research he had done to arrange this summoning. I’ve survived multiple monsters and now I’m going to die at the hands of someone who didn’t even bother in getting a proper 3-ring binder!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, get the robes. It’s almost midnight and we want to time the summons accordingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stouter brother wandered off around a corner of the basement past what looked like a roughly built partition. He came back carrying a bundle of cloth in coal-black but shiny fabric. Excitedly, Daniel strode over and grabbed a robe to slip on. The fabric billowed before settling on his slender frame allowing you to see that more swirling runes had been embroidered into the sleeves and hood with gold thread. Evidently these were rich evil nerds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And yet they can’t shell out for a leather binder or notebook to complete the aesthetic. Ugh.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloaked in his own robe, Derek stood a step behind Daniel and read off a check list as the other flitted around the summoning circle to light candles at various points. You weren’t sure about the meaning of the runes nor the candle placements as this was magic you had never encountered before. It felt… tainted in a way you never wanted to encounter again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was if your mind was spinning out of control with racing thoughts of all sorts and yet it was also terrifyingly blank. Ever part of your being hoped - prayed - for rescue. It was hours after when Stretch should have come to pick Blue and yourself up. If nothing else, he would have raised the question of where the two of you had gone. But could you be found in time? The heavy collar at your neck seemed to tighten as it finally dawned on you that if your magic was sealed away, Mutt wouldn’t be able to track you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really going to be the end? You hadn’t even been able to show off your Halloween costume. You had promised to go Black Friday shopping with Ellie and Jeremy. The project to restore </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le livre de l'illusion</span>
  </em>
  <span> was barely underway. Tears leaked out of your eyes as despair began to truly creep into your soul. You just wanted one more day, one more chance to see everyone - heck, one more snack break with Mutt. Ordinary moments now made extraordinarily precious…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at Blue as the brothers began to chant loudly in horribly accented Latin. Well, you thought it was Latin but give how they were butchering the pronunciation… Blue seemed to be still hopeful for rescue as he looked at you with encouraging eyes. A few pale blue tears had trailed down his skull but you couldn’t fault him for that as a veritable flood was pouring out from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry, Blue. You don’t deserve to have this fate…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an unnatural flare, all of the candles in the circle suddenly burst entirely into flames - wax and all - as the brothers shouted together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Dicimus pientissimam contentionem tibi, magnanime Cthulhu!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The candles went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The electric lights above shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The basement was dark for a moment and then a deep red glow started in the center of the summoning circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A figure appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel shouted in glee before letting out a maniacal laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, oh great Cthulhu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you have the wrong evil entity, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the center of the summoning circle was a decidedly not-Cthulhu shaped humanoid figure with a bemused expression. Skin the color of a ripe cherry, long curved horns, yellow goat-like eyes, and long black but neatly maintained nails all indicated that this was a demon and not an elder god of insanity and the sea. Dressed in a button up shirt, sweater vest, and pressed slacks, the demon looked more like a college professor than anything. However, you could feel the power radiating from this being and it was far from anything pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not Cthulhu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another pause - one filled with disbelief and exasperation from the demonic being - before it spoke again as if to a particularly hard-of-hearing child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like an elder god known for a tentacle-filled face and who is the size of a mountain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the fact that Cthulhu had not been summoned sink in on the two blond idiots in robes, the being looked around to observe the summoning circle they were in and eyed the two bound shapes on the floor with curious interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they? I thought it was impolite to invite guests to a party and not allow them to join in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, those were supposed to be two virgin sacrifices to Cthulhu in exchange for being allowed to join the ranks of his followers and gain superhuman abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Blue and yourself let out muffled sounds of surprise at this reveal of information. Even the demonic being looked shocked at the statement before reverting his expression back to a calm poker face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Virgin, my ass! What did they do, just assume I’m a virgin because I work in a library and wore a damn period costume? I may be in a dry spell but this is just idiotic to base assumptions on stereotypes. Plus I’m pretty sure Blue isn’t one either. Not with some of the comments Stretch has made about how heats work…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips twitching as if trying to fight off laughter, the demonic being addressed the two confused looking mortals in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, and did you happen to verify the… status of these individuals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smug snort, Derek held his head up high and looked the otherworldly creature right in the eyes before opening his stupid mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we did! That one is a tiny ass monster who obviously is just out of stripes or whatever they call puberty. The lady is some dried up bookworm from the library that we only see accompanied by either the poof of a dude or a pack of skeletons. Easy call, right brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If looks could kill, Blue and yourself would have eviscerated both of the brothers idling chatting away. How dare they just assume something like that! How long had these two cretins been watching you anyway? And how dare they insult Jeremy like that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, brother. We know our quality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brainier of the brother straightened up out of his sulky slouch and looked at the demonic being with speculation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you summon Cthulhu here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My child, that would be like asking a manager in one business to call a CEO in another - unrelated - business. It’s just not done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what can you do for us? We do have two virgins to trade for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a look of mischief in their eyes, the creature looked at the two humans before them and then slowly smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I suppose you do. What do you two… gentlemen want out of such a bargain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Daniel answered for the both of them as he produced a yellow post-it note out of his robe’s pocket. The stockier brother hovered at his shoulder looking at the demon with greed and glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want superhuman abilities like strength, immortality, and to serve a great master. To be rich! To be powerful! To be more than what we already are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of their hand, the demonic being summoned a scroll and a black pen set with gold bindings. The greed in the brother’s expressions grew as they realized the creature was ready to make a deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This seems… off. I know I’m not a virgin and I doubt Blue is so the numbers the demon said don’t make sense unless…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened in realization and at the same moment the demonic being winked at you in a subtle manner as they read off the terms of the contract. Could he have been hearing your thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can offer you strength that no other human has, an endless future serving a lord of the underworld, and to be surrounded by riches beyond your wildest imaginations. Does this suffice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then sign here on the dotted line and we’ll get started. Two virgins for the price of what is listed above.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contract scroll was almost ripped out of the demonic beings hands as first Daniel and then Derek signed on the dotted line. Adding their own signature, the being cut their wrist and let the blood - an odd blue-black color - drip onto the contract. The scroll flared a deep crimson and a golden seal appeared before it was sent back into the abyss where the demon had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, let us begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin full of malevolent joy crawled across the demonic being’s face as they waved their hands and chains of rusty red shot up from the floor to tangle around the shocked brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You signed the contract too, you asshole! Let us go and give us the power!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tisking, the demonic being wandered over to the two humans bound in their chains and looked at them with a mock thoughtful expression. The yellow eyes gleamed with a malevolent humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, boys - I am giving you just what you asked for. But let’s start at the beginning of where you started making mistakes, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strolling over to the summoning circle, the being pulled a long thin cane out of the ether and began to point at various runes inscribed in the floor. The slightly hysterical part of you felt like you were about to watch a professor lecture a class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This summoning circle is utter trash. What did you do, cobble it together from different artistic designs from those adventuring dice games? You didn’t even keep the name of the person you were summoning consistent in the runes. Heck, I have no idea how it ended up being me who was summoned as none of these are even close to my name, much less Cthulhu’s. Can’t bind what you can’t name, boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back to the bound brothers, the creature used the same cane to start pointing at runes on their robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same goes for the protection runes on your little costumes there. A whole bunch of ineffective and made up gold twaddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wonder if this demon heard their actual chanting during the summons. The pronunciation was atrocious.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The human female is right, your pronunciation of the Latin summoning chants were the worst I have heard in centuries. Certainly did not do you any favors in getting this right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek just looked confused while Daniel sent a murderous glare your way. Look liked he was also a sexist idiot along with being a stuck up one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t know how you ever expected this to work. This basement is too small to even fit one of Cthulhu’s toes, the thinning of the barrier between life and death on All Hallows Eve does not include the thinning of dimensional planes like where Cthulhu actually dwells, and your ‘virgin sacrifices’ are most certainly not virgins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean - not virgins? Then how did we make the deal? And we managed to summon you, didn’t we?! It may have taken several human sacrifices to load the summoning circle with power but we did summon you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart sank at that bit that Daniel spew. You had heard of a few homeless folk well known around the campus having gone missing but most folks assumed like you that they had started the migration south in preparation of the winter. But now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel shrunk back as much as possible under the blistering glare that the demonic being shot his way. It sauntered over and lifted his chin with one sharp claw until the trembling adam's apple was visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there are virgins here alright. You and your brother to be exact. The two of you filthy mortals managed to summon me here and now you will get your reward - an eternity serving me in the underworld as corrupted demonic slaves. No longer human you will be but something both lesser and more than a mortal. Doomed never to die and never to live freely, you two will work in my home and keep all the precious items within clean and spotless. I assure you, there are plenty for you to polish. The deal is kept.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either brother could let out more than a single cry of terror, the demonic being waved their free hand. The cement and earth opened up beneath the two brothers with the chains extending far out of slight below. Screaming, they were pulled down and the earth snapped back into place above. Only cracks in the cement remained to indicate that anything had ever happened there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there was only the demonic being, Blue, and yourself left in the basement. The creature walked over to peer at both of you curiously while drumming idly on their thigh. It seemed less maliciously inclined and more just entertained by your bound forms but you didn’t fully trust that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, whatever am I going to do with the pair of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You could let us go and in return we’ll destroy all of the summoning materials and knowledge so this doesn’t happen again.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked thoughtful for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a good idea but I can also just do this, little mage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demonic being snapped its fingers and the papers that Daniel had been using for the summoning process burst into flame before quickly turning to ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, I don’t like mages. I don’t like them at all. In fact, one could say that I just absolutely hate each and every one of them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look at the creature in pure horror and brace yourself for what was sure to be a gruesome death. The look in its eyes as it stared at you promised it was not going to be a fast one. Their claws grew longer as they stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MMMMPH, MPPPH, MFFFH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Blue trying to shout through his gag drew both of your gazes to his prone form. Distracted from the malicious plans they were devising, the demon looked at the monster and then back at the human in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This human is your friend? A mage? A mage is your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How surprising.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stood there for several minutes thinking. Your heart was racing the entire time as hope for mercy warred with the fact that the creature loathed you and with the affection you felt for Blue trying to save you despite the risk that it could turn the demon on him. If you were murdered, you hoped that Blue would not blame himself as you did not want such a heavy burden on your friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always liked monsters. We aren’t supposed to corrupt them as it just causes the monsters to disintegrate due to the whole made-of-love-and-kindness thing so it is refreshing to have creatures that are not considered another job duty running around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another long pause followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, this friendship between a human mage and a monster is an odd one but it is also quite fun to see. So I will grant one act of mercy, mage, in honor of this. I will not kill you outright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded your body at those words and Blue managed to make some very happy mumbles from behind his gag. Being grateful, you did your best to send those emotions to the demonic entity. And then it spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, that is all I am doing for you, mage. My mercy is my inaction. Pray that we never meet again and never take up these blood arts or else we will… And it will be unpleasant to say the least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to fully face Blue, the demonic creature seemed to gain a bit of pep into its attitude. What was to be your friend’s fate? The short skeleton looked back at the demon with determination and hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for you, my little skeleton buddy, I have decided that I will grant you a proper boon for being so brave as to risk my wrath to save the pathetic mage and for showing me that the world may have become more interesting again with these new relationships. Hell knows I have been looking for something new to observe. So you will be sent right back to where you belong… Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blast of heat and sulfur sprang forth causing you to screw your eye shut instinctively. When they opened again a moment later, Blue had vanished from where he had been bound prone. The chains holding him in place were slices as if a large pair of impossibly sharp scissors had sheared them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Blue went back to his home, right? You didn’t send him anywhere else?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a proud dark smirk, the demonic benign looked down at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he was sent back to his home. I am no amateur, little mage. Now remember our deal about not taking up the blood arts and we’ll not have to rehash the whole ‘murder your brutally’ plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the being was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were alone in the abandoned basement in the dark as the deep red glow that the figure had given off vanished along with the corporal body. The dark started to overwhelm your senses as your adrenaline dropped drastically. Shivering, you tried to break free again but there was no use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic bound and hidden, you were alone in an abandoned basement - where no one left on this earth knew the exact location of - in soaking wet clothing and bound physically to a chilly cement floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how long it had been. There were no sources of light in the basement and no way to track the progress of time. Your clothing seemed reluctant to dry. Every so often you would try again and again to free yourself but nothing changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing but the slowly growing feeling of becoming sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just small signs now - a growing headache, a running nose you couldn’t wipe, and a tickle in the back of your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It added to your fear though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if no one found you? Would you die of dehydration first or would what felt like a cold develop into something far worse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to keep from crying to prevent losing more water from your body but it was impossible. Crying was the only thing you could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More time passed and you felt yourself starting to fall unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud explosion sounded, followed by the distant sound of metal hitting metal. The noise is enough to jerk you back from the brink of unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was shouting and you strained to hear it better in the dark. The words and voices were muffled by the floor between you but they sounded painfully familiar. Hope tentatively began to bloom in your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did they find me?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another loud crash!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like something hard - you hoped bone - against metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Streams of light started to leak into the darkness surrounding you at what you assumed was the other end of the basement. You could just faintly make out a pair of stairs when several figures stumbled down them in haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light from powerful flashlights flooded the room in wide sweeps causing you to hiss silently as your eye watered from the drastic change but you didn’t dare look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shout! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your name!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the flashlights disappeared and then you were bathed in light as Mutt teleported to your side. The light hung in the air - suspended by blue magic - as he frantically looked over your bound form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment, Darlin’. I have to make sure I don’t nick ya. Just breath, just breath. I’m here. We’re here. ‘S okay, ‘s okay. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a hand - one eye light flashed with a light purple - then four precise and razor sharp slim bones pierced through the cuffs on your body without drawing any blood. Not waiting for you to try to sit up on your own, Mutt sat down on the floor and gently scooped you up to tuck you into his lap and against his chest while he worked at removing the gag. You weren’t exactly helping by continuously trying to bury your face into his shoulder and weep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other lights caught up and the next moment Ellie was also fussing over your shivering body. In her hand was a weird key. As Mutt finally worked the gag off, she stuck it into a lock at the back of the collar on your neck which caused it to fall off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping, you suck in air uninhibited for the first time in hours and felt your magic blooming back up inside. With a soft whine, you felt Mutt bury his face into your neck for a moment before pulling away to strip off his jacket which he wrapped you tightly in. Confused, you look at him and try to speak but only tiny rasps come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, drink this, kiddo. You don’t have to talk yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gratefully, you take the water bottle out of Ellie’s hand and gulp down the entire container in a few swallows. The feel of the cold, clean water on your throat was magical but it threw you into a coughing fit. Frowning, Ellie pulled another water bottle out of her bag and handed it over while feeling your forehead with her free hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you caught a cold. You are starting to burn up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ‘port her back to the house. You still have the emergency go bag for Darlin’ stored in the hall closet, right? And the human meds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do but wait a moment. Let’s update her on Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worried, you reach out to tug on Ellie’s sleeve nervously. She knelt down next to where you were perched on Mutt and smiled reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue is fine, kiddo. A bit roughed up from the chains and from when you two were taken but he’s got Stretch making him heal. Otherwise Blue would have been down here with us to find you. He was the key to finding you. That demon thing sent him directly into his house and Blue managed to hop around despite being bound until he triggered the security system. He was able to tell us what sort of place you were trapped which helped to narrow down the search.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling in relief, you give a thumbs up instead of trying to talk as your throat still ached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Ellie stood and looked over at the other figures in the room. Black was organizing the erection of flood lights on stands so the whole room glowed with light. Red and Edge were wandering all the crevices and corners to make sure the place was cleared out of danger. She sighed relievedly and grabbed a camera from her bag before turning to address Mutt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get her back to our place and setup in the guest room. We’ll deal with collecting her accounting of what happened after cleaning up here. I need to go document what evidence is left of the ritual so we can figure out where these idiots got their plans from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Mutt stood up with you tucked into his arms and paused for a second so Ellie could wrap you in a long hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest, kiddo. Papy will get you some food once you guys are back at our place and I’d recommend a hot shower before you sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Released from the hug, you flashed one more thumbs up at Ellie before the world vanished for a few brief seconds. Then you were in the hallway by the guest room in the house that Mutt and Black owned. The familiar scenery soothed your aching nerves and you relaxed back against his chest with a small sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not inclined to put you down just yet, Mutt carried you over to the hallway closet and pulled out a small bag. It was what Ellie called you “go-bag” - a bag packed with a change of clothing and toiletries as life could get unexpectedly messy being a mage. He carried both the bag and yourself into the guest room before gently placing you onto the bed in a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening up to turn away and give you privacy, Mutt is stopped by your hand on his turtleneck’s sleeve. He looks down at you with confusion in his amber eye lights but does not press for a reason, just simply waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, you get your sore throat to work with you and manage to raspily whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for finding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down, Mutt takes your face gently in one large boney hand and delicately runs a thumb over your cheek. He catches your eyes with his before replying softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, I will always come find you. That’s a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart races and you feel your face flush but you don’t dare to think about why. His skull glowed an echoing amber blush that matched your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go see what I can scrounge up food wise from the kitchen. Ya should go get cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the skeleton in front of you stood and left the room with a casual saunter leaving you to stare dazedly after him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoooo! We have the official kick off of butterflies in the stomach, folks! </p>
<p>Thanks again for reading! :) My apologies for vanishing for a few days. I needed time to recharge and this chapter was a long one to write. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paranoia/Conspiracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>3:00 AM, Monday - Black and Mutt’s residence </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans was a patient monster. One didn’t survive the Underground where he came from without knowing when to act and when to wait. The lessons were scored into his bones in various nicks, chips, and scars. So Sans was a patient monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even patient monsters could be forced to act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glowered at the screen of his phone which showed a glowing purple dot on a detailed digital map. It hadn’t moved for the past few hours since he had started tracking his target this evening just after dinner. Now at 3 AM in the morning, Sans was pretty done with waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘According to the logs, this is the 5th night that this pattern has happened. The target has been repeatedly lurking outside of the secondary subject’s dwelling from the hours of 11 PM to 6 AM with a margin of error of about 30 minutes either way. Target’s position is set among the thick branches of an oak tree that hasn’t shed its foliage yet.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently thanking Stretch for adding 3D rendering to the specialized tracking app, Sans peered at the display and started gathering his magic for a teleport jump. He would have to be precise and quick to catch his target off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to interfere, Sugar Skull.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even flinching at the exasperation in his datemate’s voice, Sans rescanned the screen to further ingrain the layout into his mental map. Warm soft arms and the scent of smoky incense mixed with an underlying tang of something sweet drifted around him. It was a brief moment of romance as his datemate snuggled him from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then promptly locked one arm around his neck so she could apply a noogie. Damn her mage-strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t stalk your brother! Talk to him like a normal monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up, Sans went slack into Ellie’s welcoming embrace and mumbled into her robe covered shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried that. Papy is a master of worming his way out of conversations he doesn’t want to have. My last attempt yesterday somehow ended up with me yelling at a rubber chicken and I still haven’t figured out how that happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because Papy has been driving you up the walls for years and knows how to push your buttons. You can’t just walk up and start in on some sort of lecture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you suggest I do? Love, he isn’t sleeping and you can see the toll it is taking on Papy as much as I can. It’s like he’s reverting to when we first arrived…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Ellie stroked the skull resting on her shoulder in sympathy. She loved Sans and part of what she loved was his deep and abiding desire to protect those he loved. The problem was that sometimes one couldn’t fix the problems in someone else’s life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans, it has been only a week since Lizzy was taken. She is safe now but the whole incident has triggered bad memories and trauma in all of us. Especially in Papy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He still needs to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, love, I know. Which is why you are going to keep him on easy assignments this week that he can doze off during without causing any issues. You had this all planned out, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans remained silent for a few more moments as his datemate covered his skull in gentle kisses. His fists slowly relaxed their grip on her robe. Only the stars knew how he had been so lucky to have her in his life. Raising his skull up, Sans gently nuzzled his mate along her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, my love. I do have it all planned out. I’m… just so worried. Scared. Those first days here were so traumatic in their own way as we adjusted to a whole new universe and way of life. We…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words froze as the same old pain washed over Sans’ soul at the memories of those early days. Papyrus and himself had been forced to face all their internal demons when confronted with what they could have been in a more peaceful world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were so close to dusting. Not because of any physical injuries but because it felt so wrong that we were free after all we had done. The self-loathing from then… I would not wish it on most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie did not speak but she pulled her beloved datemate closer. His bones trembled slightly as he embraced the luxury of having a partner to confide safely in - something that had been impossible for Sans back in his own universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Papy is falling into that black pit of self-loathing again? The risk is always higher when he doesn’t sleep and he had another flashback when this all went down. I...I don’t want him to suffer again like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will help him back out of it the best we can and make sure that he sees his therapist more regularly. We should all get appointments made anyway for check-ins now that things are settling down out of crisis-mode. However, ambushing him in the middle of the night as he keeps watch over Lizzy’s apartment is not the ideal way to get through to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his jaw to protest, Ellie booped her cranky datemate on his nasal passage before speaking again before the slightly stunned skeleton had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Papy go about his assignments tomorrow and hopefully get a nap in. We’ll leave him a message that we expect him to be at dinner in the evening. Hopefully with a nap under his belt and his favorite meal for dinner, we can talk to him about our concerns in a non-confrontational way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Sans thought the plan over. He slowly nodded in agreement, leaning slightly into his datemate in exhaustion. Thank the stars Ellie excelled in social aspects as he still thought ambushes were acceptable for getting the results that he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love, you are brilliant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few centuries of wrangling all sorts of personalities, Sugar Skull. Now, let’s head to bed. We’ll need the rest if we want to do our best for Papy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that last quip, Ellie laughed as she pulled an unresisting skeleton towards his - well at this point, their - room. The way he always delivered that line with a wry grin and a monotone would never cease to amuse the human - which is exactly why he did it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3:20 PM, Monday - Lizzy’s lab, the Archives, Ebbot University Library</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This was not covered in my training.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, you look down at your lap where a skull was happily being snuggled into your covered belly. It was a challenge to stay balanced on your chair with long arms wrapped around your waist pulling you towards the other one but somehow you managed to stay seated while also moving your chair closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I only left for a moment, how did he fall asleep so fast?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of your usual afternoon snack break with Mutt, Jeremy had stopped by to confirm plans for the next day. Jeremy’s knock had been interrupted by the skeleton’s phone going off. To be polite, you had stepped into the hallway and confirmed the plans. Maybe you had gotten a bit distracted and been out there for a handful of minutes but when you re-entered the office Mutt was already resting his hood-covered head on his jacket-clad arms on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amused by the soft snores rising up from the lanky skeleton, you had softly grabbed your laptop before slipping back into a chair next to Mutt. You didn’t mind the company while you caught up on paperwork from being gone for a week. Based on the deep purple wells under his eye sockets, you figured Mutt needed the sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maaaaybe you felt safer in the office with him lurking nearby. It was selfish but you tried to rationalize it as a measure taken for comfort on your first day back at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you did not expect was for him to poke his head up groggily to stare at you with fuzzy eye lights before tackling your midsection and snuggling in. Yes, Mutt was rather tactile and yes, he had been getting more so since your abduction but not to this degree! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flustered and blushing, you grabbed a seat cushion from the only other chair at the table - which was thankfully within reach - and shoved it under his skull so at least it couldn’t get too much more awkward. Well, you hoped anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What do I do now?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking closer, you noticed that the tension in Mutt’s bones was starting to ease and your heart fluttered in sympathy. Gently, you ran a hand along the back of his skull just like how you would for Binx and to your amazement a purr rumbled out of the hood. It may have taken all of your self control not to squeal in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is just a big cat! Oh my gosh, this is too much for my poor heart.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the doorway, you frown slightly. If anyone came into your office and saw this you would be in a significant amount of trouble if only just for feeding the gossip mongers. But at the same time, the only one who could help would demand answers…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting your non-dominant hand continue to slowly stroke the purring skull, you quickly open a chat program on your computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Elizabeth - Archivist and Book Conservator[3:32 PM]:</b>
  <span> Hey! Can you come by my office and hang a do-not-disturb sign on the door?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeremy - Artifact Preservation Specialist[3:32 PM]:</b>
  <span> Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Elizabeth - Archivist and Book Conservator[3:33 PM]:</b>
  <span> I promise to explain tomorrow at lunch. Please? I’ll buy you mozzarella sticks!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeremy - Artifact Preservation Specialist[3:34 PM]:</b>
  <span> ...Damn my love of fried cheese. I’ll do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Elizabeth - Archivist and Book Conservator[3:34 PM]</b>
  <span>: Thanks, Jer-bear!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeremy - Artifact Preservation Specialist[3:35 PM]:</b>
  <span> Lizzy, if you call me that again I will tell everyone about the macha incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Elizabeth - Archivist and Book Conservator[3:35 PM]:</b>
  <span> JEREMY!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Jeremy - Artifact Preservation Specialist[3:35 PM]:</b>
  <span> I will!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Elizabeth - Archivist and Book Conservator[3:36 PM]:</b>
  <span> Fine. No more use of “the nickname”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeremy - Artifact Preservation Specialist[3:36 PM]:</b>
  <span> Thank you. Going to go post the note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, you hear a slight bit of rustling outside your door along with the sound of a tape dispenser. A red square appeared on the frosted glass of the window in the door. Laughing to yourself, you smile as you can picture the print on the other side of the paper. Jeremy always broke out his fun stationary when he was feeling sassy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Looks like I rated the strawberry print today.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One last check on your snuggle buddy showed he was still -pun intended - dead to the world. Snickering softly, you returned your focus to the computer in front of you and not the large cat-like skeleton in your lap. Mutt could cat-nap all he wanted but you had a whole host of office communications to still catch up on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon passed in a lazy fashion until almost quitting time around 7PM. You had been staring at your phone and debating whether to call Black or Ellie as Mutt was proving to be nigh impossible to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, maybe you weren’t trying as hard as possible but you couldn’t bring yourself to try physical pain to wake the poor monster up. He still looked exhausted and had an iron grip around your waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you had decided on the best number to call, Black appeared next to your desk without warning. He looked rather concerned - or was it grumpy? - and his searing eye lights sped around the room before focusing on you. A small shiver ran down your back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think protective older brother mode is active…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Mutt? He should have been home for dinner 30 minutes ago. His location is marked as here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Black was standing at an angle on the opposite side of the table from where the lanky form of his brother was visible, you motion for him to come closer but also raise a finger to your lips. Bone brows raised, Black lightly stomped around to your side and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… was not aware you two were datemates yet. Congratulations are in order but you should not let my brother slack off during work hours and lead you down the path of idleness too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DAT-emates? We aren’t dating!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voice cracking, you flushed a brilliant red at Black’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you canoodling in your office? Do I need to defend my brother’s honor? You must make an honest monster of him. It’s only proper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About to have a bit of a panic over the idea of having to explain to one of the more serious skeletons that canoodling was NOT platonic cuddling and that this was purely platonic - thank you very much - you saw the glimmer of mischief in Black’s sockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I...I think I am getting trolled by BLACK of all skeletons…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Play-glaring back at the skeleton standing before you, you hiss right back at him while absentmindedly stroking Mutt’s skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have you know - Mr. Skeleton - that I am the victim here! Your brother seems to have had his brain switched with a cat’s as he tackled me to this seat and keeps purring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud purr drifted up from the sleeping skeleton and you could totally see Black fighting to keep his composure. Smiling deviously, you beckon him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, a picture is worth a thousand words. Why don’t you snap a few before freeing me? The only cost is you have to send me a copy. What say you? Up for some brotherly blackmail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will you, Miss Skeleton-cuddler, do with your copies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ever-present blush on your face intensified but you played into your character the best you could by straightening up and looking offended. The playful smirk on Black’s face clued you into him being willing to go along with the joke so you replied as seriously as you could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why I, Mr. Skeleton, will use my blackmail for the greater good - getting cheesecake with strawberries on top for our afternoon snack one of these days this week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, a truly noble cause. Alright, a deal is struck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stifling your laughter, you shake Black’s offered hand. He moves around until he finds the perfect point to capture a photo of the snuggle session. Unable to help yourself, you give Mutt bunny ears while smiling at the camera in Black’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the incriminating - and adorable - pictures were taken, Black tucked his phone away and marched up to stand next to your trapped person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may want to cover your ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Black’s chest swell, you slap your hands over your ears. You weren’t a moment too late as a bellow like you had never heard before rang through the office. It amazed you that none of the frames on the wall had fallen off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PAPYRUS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN MOTION OR ELSE I WILL MAKE IT MOVE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bellow did its job in waking Mutt up. Unfortunately for you, it did its job just a tad too well. Mutt sprang awake and flailed about in surprise at the rude awakening before falling off the chair. Still tangled up in his arms, you also fell off your chair and landed with a gasp on top of the extremely confused skeleton in one heck of a compromising position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In shock you stared into Mutt’s stunned eye lights as you perched frozen straddling his waist with your hands locked in place to hold yourself off his chest and his arms still holding you close. Color flooded both your faces as you faintly heard Black dying of laughter in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Hi Darlin’ ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… D-d-did you know you cuddle in your sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion turned to understanding and then embarrassed horror in Mutt’s eye lights as he dragged a newly freed hand over his face. Carefully, the tall skeleton sat up and gently shifted so you sat with your legs together in his lap instead of the much more embarrassing alternative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘s an old habit. Sans can verify. As a babybones I just snuggled up to any heat sources and the habit... kinda never went away? At least not when I’m more tired than normal. ‘Sorry….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is a snuggle monster. I used to have to train as a youngster with his babybones self clinging to my back for a nap. He’s got quite the grip now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shoot a glare at Black who only laughs louder. With a sigh, you carefully stood up with a hand from Mutt and then marched over to the older brother to poke him in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have warned me! But noooo jump scaring your brother was more import-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, your bladder interrupts your rant as your body remembers that it has been over four hours since you last did anything but sit and work. It was an urgent communication too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah, lecture later - need a ladies room!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that you sped from the room and dashed down the hallway. Both skeletons looked at your retreating form before shrugging. Life with Ellie had taught them that being a human was awkward at the best of times and biological functions were weird as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at his brother still sitting on the floor, Black sighed and walked over to scoop him up. The taller skeleton folded neatly over his shoulder and did not resist capture. Frankly, he still looked rather dazed from all that had just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, brother, we must get home to Ellie and dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what about Darlin’? She shouldn’t have to walk alone to her car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge has the security shift this evening. He’s already waiting at the front doors to escort Lizzy to her car and then do a proper sweep through the building to check on the upgraded security measures we installed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in defeat, Mutt allowed himself to be teleported home. Sometimes it was nice to feel like a babybones again if only for a second. His brother would always mean safety to him - even when the said brother began a very awkward interrogation session over dinner while his datemate slapped herself on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>12:30 PM, Tuesday - New Grillby’s, Ebbot Downtown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheerful crackling of Grillby and his niece Fuku paired with the natural ambiance of the cozy restaurant did not do a thing to cut down on the blush running across your face. Jeremy was still cackling while bent over Ellie’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently, you were not the only human mage that Black had shared the snuggling photos with. Even worse, the sneaky skeleton had snapped a picture of what happened when Mutt woke up. It looked so much worse than it had been. Your supposed best friend had been laughing for about five minutes straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lizzy, oh Lizzy, this is beautiful. Absolutely fantastic. You both look like stunned goats!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee thanks, Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know I love you. It’s just that I’ve never seen you this flustered before. Don’t tell me you want to join the Boning-A-Skeleton Club, hahahaha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, you blink at your friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a club?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, of course! How else do confirmed skeleton-bangers compare notes? The bones can vary by size and technique after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....They have dick bones???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Ellie loses her composure and joins in the laughter. Blushing, you look away for a few moments as the other two reign in their sobbing laughter. Coughing a few times, Ellie clears her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first, skeletons do NOT have dick bones. They manifest solid magic in preferred shapes mimicking whatever the heck they want. That is all I am going to say on the matter else my datemate will have a fit about though if you do need advice - please, for the love of god, - come ask me questions instead of Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, you’re no fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, eat your mozzarella sticks. I’ve paid you back fair and square now with both fried cheese plus an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving the basket of deliciously fried cheese at your laughing friend, you glare at him hotly before breaking into your own fit of giggles. Honestly, with how weird your life was going, what was an accidental snuggle or two with a cute skeleton in the grand total of things? It was better than rabid turkeys aliens or haunted dolls!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the hint, Jeremy stuffed his face with another mozzarella stick before moaning in pleasure. Dressed as stylishly as ever, you were curious to see he still wore a heavy silver chain of upside down heart-shaped links like he had the previous day. Normally he didn’t re-use the same accessories in a row. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jer, what’s up with your new necklace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your surprise, it was his turn to flush a deep scarlet. His hand went up to brush the chain in almost a self-conscious manner </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mars asked me officially to be his datemate over the weekend. He made this so I would always have a trace of his magic on me to signal a claimed status, the saucy bugger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that Ellie gave a low whistle of admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must have taken him a great deal of effort to make. Lizzy, if you shift your senses a bit and tune into the right frequency, you’ll be able to feel how jampacked that chain is with Mars’ magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the cue for the order that it actually was, you concentrate for a few moments and then something clicks in your mind revealing the wave of raw, Mars-feeling magic that came from Jeremy. To your surprise, a similar but more subtle and refined pulse of magic that made you think of Black came from Ellie’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, do you have one of those too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! An anklet to be exact. Same upside-down heart pattern worked into the design as it shows that it is a lover’s token. Black gave it to me when we became serious after dating for a few months. It has both his magic and a tracker incorporated so he can check on me if needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you smile at how proud Ellie was of her datemate for making sure that multiple purposes went into his gift. Black radiated both a sense of style and practicality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of quietness at the table before Ellie donned a more serious expression and turned to face you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzy, I have a favor to ask of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman signed and looked at the ceiling for a moment before turning to face Jeremy with a stern glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing I say about this topic leaves the table, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loud and clear, lady mage boss ma’am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Ellie looked back at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now please do not freak out… Mutt has been lurking in that old oak outside your apartment each night since you went home last Wednesday on the 4th.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching slightly at Jeremy’s yell, both Ellie and yourself pin him with a glare for a second until he slouches down in his side of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear on the magic that flows in us that Mutt was not doing it to be a creeper despite how it may seem. He's been terrified you’ll get taken again and he won’t be able to find you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mutt wasn’t the only one terrified about that happening again....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since your abduction he has been having horrible nightmares. Not just of you being taken again or dying but ones for every member of our odd but large family. Everyone else has another person in the home though - expect you - which is why he’s fixated on watching your place. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, you looked down at your hands. Nightmares were plaguing your nights too but you had no idea that Mutt was suffering so much. Why hadn’t he told you? At the very least you could have let him lurk inside on your couch instead of out in the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie, it’s not your fault. It’s not my place to give details but a lot of what is upsetting Mutt now stems from his old world and when he first came here. Your abduction was a trigger but it is not the root cause. And now you can help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perking up, you looked Ellie straight in the face and she nods earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help? How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By accepting a token created by Mutt made of his magic like my anklet and Jeremy’s necklace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to ask her out???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, you flush a bright red. Jeremy looked ready to explode from excitement until Ellie smacked him across the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Of course not. We aren’t going to force them to fake-date or something weird like that. This isn't Alphys’ fanfiction. Lover’s tokens are not the only kind of tokens that can be foraged. This would be one of platonic protection. The point of it is that no one but Mutt or Lizzy will be able to remove it from her person. If a suppression collar is used again, Mutt will still be able to trace the token he made as it is not powered by her magic and is above the skin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Ellie’s words you felt part of yourself cringe a bit and retreat. Of course Mutt wouldn’t be asking you out. It hadn’t been said outright by him but you were pretty sure that he watched over you so carefully only because Black said to. Not that you two weren’t friends or anything but that nasty part of your brain whispered questions about how often the tall skeleton would really come around if he wasn’t babysitting your helpless self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh phoey, that’s no fun. We could all be weird cousin-in-laws or whatever you want to call it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy, please. let Lizzy respond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reminded of the fact that you needed to reply, you shoved your negative thoughts away. You could deal with those later. Looking back at Ellie you can see the hope in her eyes. You knew she loved Mutt as her brother and it must have been even harder on her to see him suffer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. Could the token possibly be some sort of discreet bracelet? I - well - I can’t really handle having anything tight or heavy around my throat at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healers in the family had repaired the damage from having the tight collar chafing your neck all those hours but you couldn’t handle anything touching you there long. The phantom weight of the collar was especially bad at night or in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slept with strong nightlights in all your rooms now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be perfectly fine. Is there a metal you would prefer he doesn’t mimic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No yellow gold please. I’m more of a fan of silvers or white golds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, you have an idea and you look back at Ellie curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are monsters the only ones who can make a token? Can mages forge them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mages can forge them too. I’ve never actually made one myself but I know the theory behind it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, could I make one for him with my magic tied in? You said part of the fear is not being able to sense it any more so maybe that would help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typing away on her phone, Ellie paused for a moment to look at you thoughtfully while she considered the ramifications. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, that actually is a fantastic idea. Mutt dozed off so easily when he was in your office when he was within the presence of your magic. His subconscious must have recognized the magical signature and known you were safely nearby. We might be able to trick it the same way with a token foraged by you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typing a few more lines onto her phone, Ellie sets it down with a happy sigh. You could see the tension draining out of her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ran the idea past my Sans. If he approves, we can work on getting the tokens made this week and you two can exchange them before the slumber party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem, you mean the totally awesome and brilliant slumber party thought of by yours truly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffing out his chest with pride, Jeremy posed dramatically with the remaining mozzarella stick. Turns out he had a very special if not magical ability to wrangle the schedules of all 10 skeletons and both mages to plan different parties or events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the moment he had managed to get everyone to agree with a giant slumber party on Friday. According to the majordomo himself, it was needed to help everyone relax and unwind after a hellish two weeks. Especially since all of the skeletons would be more inclined to relax with all their important people under one roof and safe. Not to mention all of the glorious food that was planned!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still good for bringing the chocolate raspberry crumb bars. I’ll send them over early with Ellie after our morning training session.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Scooby gang has the pizzas covered since we are hosting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the nickname, you have to giggle slightly to yourself. No one was quite sure which of the sarcastic mouthy skeletons had applied the name to the paranormal team but it fit ridiculously well. Especially when Ellie and Mutt felt like hamming it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, ladies! We are going to have the best slumber party ever! Well, until the next one, mwhahahahahaha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fake evil laugh tipped all of you over the edge and your booth rang with laughter. The lunch continued with more detailed ideas for the slumber party being worked out. Scary movies were outlawed after the last horror movie marathon due to DVD carnage and the misuse - but extremely valid misuse in Ellie’s opinion - of gaster blasters. Studio Ghibli was decided as the best movie theme and you were excited to see Howl’s Moving Castle again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the movie debate flowed into a discussion about snacks, Ellie discretely showed you her phone. On the screen was a message from Black giving the approval for the mage token creation. Smiling, you pull a small notebook out of your satchel and start doodling ideas as the debate over popcorn vs. pretzels became heated. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2:34 AM, Friday - Black and Mutt’s residence</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scrunched up paper ball bounced off the side of a bed and landed with its brethren spilling out of an overloaded waste basket. Sighing, Mutt returned his focus to the notepad in front of him as he began yet another sketch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why are none of these designs working out to feel right for Darlin’? This should be simple! How hard can creating a bracelet be?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to most outside of his brother and Ellie, Rus - as he preferred to think of himself as - was gifted with an ability to sketch and design. This talent came in handy in the past when designing traps or working on the damn dimensional machine but it was not translating into jewelry design. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five designs were left intact and pinned to the corkboard above Rus’ head but even those were rejects. Tired amber eye lights reviewed them for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Too wide, too chunky, chain links are too large, too simple, and too narrow…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to fuse the different designs did not work. Trying to adjust them individually to compensate for the problems did not work. Nothing seemed to work, honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It has to be simple, elegant, and subtle. Can’t catch too much attention as I don’t want Darlin’ to get mugged for the bracelet but it also has to be able to keep up with work appropriate outfits and not shame her in the office. But also be sturdy…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The list of needed aspects to the bracelet token swirled around Rus’ aching skull. Giving up for the moment, he let his head drop onto the desk as his eye lights stared at nothing in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What time is it even?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was some time between the late hours of the night and early ones of the morning but he couldn’t be bothered to look at an actual clock. What use was it looking at the time when Rus knew he had only a day or so left to complete the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’d rather be back in the oak tree at this point.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was another sore spot along with not being able to figure out a decent design. His brother had promptly organized a rotating watch over you without including Rus in the lineup as he had to “rest and conserve magic”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Meh.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red had tonight’s watch and was probably reclining on the couch at that very moment as his darlin’ refused to make anyone watch over her in the cold now that she knew it was happening. So he got to spend the evening hanging out with you and having fun while Rus stared into an artist’s block that wouldn’t end. An emotion that Rus refused to identify but looked rather like jealousy swirled inside his soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could sulk any longer, Rus was startled into sitting up when his phone chirped like a deranged chicken. How did it even make that sound? Confused, he looked at the screen and saw a text notification from Red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...He hacked my phone again and added a custom ringtone, damnit.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling, Rus entered the security code and swiped the message open. Looks like it was about time to prank the shorter skeleton again. This was the 5th time he had hacked Rus’ phone to make “improvements”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:43 AM]: </b>
  <span>Oy! All clear so far tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [2:43 AM]:</b>
  <span> Copy. How is she holding up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:44 AM]:</b>
  <span> Seems fine but probably faking it. Tons of night lights scattered around the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:45 AM]:</b>
  <span> The magelete made me watch a documentary and got really interested in some old knot designs. Celiac or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [2:45 AM]:</b>
  <span> Celtic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:46 AM]:</b>
  <span> Ya, that’s the one. Looks cool enough but a pain to carve in all the rocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:46 AM]:</b>
  <span> Gonna go play with the cat now. Creepy lil bugger keeps staring at me without blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [2:47 AM]:</b>
  <span> Binx has good taste. He likes to nap on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TheRedAndTheRidiculous [2:47 AM]:</b>
  <span> Fuck off!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a tad better at the news that his lil buddy was not making life easy on Red, Rus looked at his phone for a second before opening the search engine. What did Celtic knots even look like?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Browsing through the image results, his eye lights grew larger and larger. The knots could be engraved or created by twisting the materials being used to create them into shape. The designs themselves were eye catching but not overly so. It was a perfect starting point for his final design.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phone in one hand, Rus began to rapidly sketch with the other as he blended several knot designs to create something unique. There were no ends or beings to the knot pattern but instead it flowed together in repeating succession until the circle was complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s perfect.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final sketch was carefully photographed and then sent off to his brother. Sans would double check the design and then guide him through forging it in the afternoon. Sometimes it paid to have a perfectionist brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later and Rus was falling to his bed after shucking off the loose paper balls that had not flown towards the waste paper basket. The familiar give of the mattress underneath his boney form was comforting but sleep would not come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can’t believe Darlin’ is willing to let herself be bound to me in any way…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tokens were serious business even in this universe and though it wasn’t a lover’s token, wearing a platonic one could still ward off any possible monster suitors. Did you realize that? Ellie had to have explained what the ramifications were…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe Darlin’ isn’t attracted to monsters.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought didn’t sit well with Rus as it made his soul twist. It wasn’t like he was courting you or anything so why did it matter? Sure, any monster or human would be lucky if you were willing to be their datemate but he wasn’t just any monster. He was a broken one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, Rus threw an arm over his sockets and willed his mind to let him sleep. It was no use. Nasty old thoughts kept circling through his skull along with his growing paranoia. They seemed to breed in the silent darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What use is a skeleton with a fractured soul?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why does bro keep a burden like me around?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can’t get the dust out from the joints in my phalanges no matter how much scrubbing happens…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if Red falls asleep and someone attacks?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who is “M”?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes, M, the one clue Alphys had discovered when dissecting one of the magic suppression collars. Inside the metalwork was the phrase ‘Complements of M” but no other identifying marks. Ellie had not recognized the magic powering the collars nor the initial of ‘M’ but she was worried. Any mage willing to build such devices spell trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Darlin’ doesn’t have a chance if her magic is cut off.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willing to use any chance to screw its host over, Rus’ mind began dragging up images from his nightmares as if mocking the growing fear in his soul. On repeat he saw Blue dusting, you dusting even though he knew humans didn’t dust, Sans and him back in their old universe as Sans dusted from an attack by the mad bitch queen, and other horrors involving his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, the exhausted skeleton sat up in bed and blankly at the wall. Sans had been right, he really did need to sleep tonight but it just wasn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An old memory - so faded with time it was almost like remembering when he had remembered before - tickled the inside of Rus’ skull. When he was a babybones there was a cure for nightmares that always worked - snuggling with his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sans always scared the monsters from my dreams away.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Rus had warped outside the door to his brother’s room and pulled on a shirt with his penguin pajama bottoms. Before he could overthink the idea, he knocked lightly on the door. There was a rustle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in. It’s unlocked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poking his skull around the door frame, Rus peered into the room to see his brother’s sleepy purple eye lights staring back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So was Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, it was date night, wasn’t it!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I forgot it was date night. I’ll g-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh get in here and snuggle, Scooby. Sans figured you might be coming by tonight. You need sleep to make the token after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie paused for a moment as she winked at Rus who was still glowing a faint orange in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both have our tops and bottoms on so there is no weird family trauma happening tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made both Sans and Rus burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, ‘Raggy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up trying to be polite, Rus wandered slowly into the room and shut the door softly. Sans smirked but lifted up the covers on the side of him opposite to his date mate before shuffling into the middle of the bed. The taller skeleton quickly snuggled in under the blankets as his older brother wrapped an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more was said that night but three souls hummed in contentment and sleep came quickly to all.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 PM, Friday </span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black and Mutt’s residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously, you knocked on the front door to the large house. Ellie had texted you with instructions to show up about half an hour early before the slumber party and you had made sure to be as prompt as possible. It could win you a few brownie points with Black - the king of schedules - which never hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large crash resounded from inside the house followed by a large amount of animated screaming. Taking a step back, you look at the door warily. Maybe it was safer to run late…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door flew open and Blue rocketed out - cackling wildly - with a giant tube in his hand. To your horror you saw it was one of those novelty giant pixie sticks that were full of processed sugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tube was almost empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vibrating baby blue eye lights locked onto your form. There was what you thought was a happy screech of your name - it was too high and fast to say for sure - before the extremely sugared up skeleton jumped to tackle you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘SHIT</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, you threw up a green shield of magic to protect yourself but Blue just slammed into it and the shield shattered harmlessly against his tough noggin. The slam against the shield pushed you off balance and you began to tumble off the front steps with Blue falling after you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LIZZY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slam back onto a chest that wasn’t there a moment ago and let out a pathetic wheeze as the air leaves your lungs. Blue was held off from making you into a skeleton sandwich by a pair of glowing bones edged in swirling violet and orange magic. He crashed into those instead and got tangled up to the point where he looked like a rather possessed scarecrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch bolted through the doorway and spotted his trapped-but-vibrating-with-energy brother. Groaning, he wandered over to stand underneath the struggling skeleton before looking at Mutt in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to trap him like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he knocked my darlin’ off the steps and she would have gotten injured if I wasn’t there. Why the fuck did you bring those things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red said they were fake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you believed him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two skeletons continued to playfully bicker as you just hung there a foot or so off the ground with Mutt’s arm holding you in place against his chest. You felt like an oversized kitten, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in your own thoughts, none of you noticed Blue finding a way to get free until he landed on the ground with a yell to go running back into the house. More screams - this time of rage - erupted from the house causing Stretch and Mutt to finally stop bickering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Sounds like Blue met my bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch let out a long groan before teleporting away. Another voice - his - started shouting along with the other one. Mutt and yourself just looked at each other before side-eyeing the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wanna go hide in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling at your enthusiasm to escape what sounded like an epic hissy fit, Mutt quickly dragged both your forms through what you now knew to call ‘The Void’ and into a peaceful room lit with recessed lighting. Bookshelves covered all of the walls and only parted for the door into the room or the tall windows on one side. Each window also contained a window seat covered in cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were deposited on the closest window seat before Mutt took a spot on the other end. The sounds of the yelling skeletons were still audible but only faintly so. Trying to think of what to say next, you fail and settle for the next best option which was pulling a small white cardboard box out of your pocket. Blushing faintly, you shove it towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you - um - to help with the nightmares and… stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that you realized Ellie never said if Mutt had been told that you were making him a token too. You flushed a bit brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For his part, Mutt looked at the box curiously before cautiously removing it from your hands to open the lid. Inside lay the token you had managed to create. It was an inch wide and made to look like three braids of chestnut leather that were braided together. A silver clasp with what looked like a small rough-cut gemstone the same color as your emerald soul bound the leather braids together at either end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber eye lights softening, Mutt slipped it on without a word. The tension fell off him as the leather made contact with bone and he looked back at you with a full smile instead of his usual crooked grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it, darlin’. It’s perfect and feels exactly like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling in his pockets, Mutt pulls out a small cloth wrapped bundle tied with a rather distressed looking ribbon. He looks a bit sheepish as he holds it out to you in one bare palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t have a fancy box or anything, ‘m sorry. Did wrap it myself though. And you can keep the wrappings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks lovely, Mutt. I can see the effort you put into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed a bit brighter at your words and you hastily turned your attention back to the bundle. Carefully, you untied the ribbon and let the fabric of what must have been a soft cotton handkerchief fall away to reveal the bracelet. Gasping, you hold it closer to your face for a better look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gorgeous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your hand was a silver bracelet of braided bands woven to look like one continuous Celtic knot. The bands shimmered with a slight opalescence of ambler and violet but only when the light hit it just right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping it on, you felt the magic in the bracelet shift slightly as it adjusted to be the perfect fit around your wrist. Instead of the feeling of cool metal, the bracelet had the same sort of warmth that Mutt’s bones tended to give off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, your eyes locked with his and time seemed to freeze for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie hadn’t mentioned how secure having a token would make you feel. Maybe it was just something with the taller skeleton’s magic? Either way, you could feel the tension draining away as the bracelet sat on your wrist and a new tingly feeling coming over your soul as your eyes remained locked with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of you could continue to speak, the door to the library flew open and Black stormed in. His raging purple eye lights caught the pair of you sitting on the window seat. Stomping over, he grabbed Mutt by the collar and started to pull him away as the taller brother went as limp as a dead fish in his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know which one of you lazy skeletons brought the pixie sticks but you are ALL going to go help capture Blue and keep him contained until it wears off. We barely prevented this universe’s Papyrus from getting into them and I am NOT losing my house to sugared-up heathens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing at the doorway, Black looked back at you and you flinched at the intensity of his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Ellie says to get out here and help wrangle Jeremy. Something about outlawed movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then you were left alone in the library feeling rather dazed. Another shrieked ripped down the hallway - “WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE CLOWN MOVIE” - followed by more crashes and what sounded like gaster blasters firing. The chaos jolted you out of the daze and you stood up while giggling to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love my new family - chaos and all.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, this was a task and a half to write. Somehow I attempted to write creepy and got shojo vibes instead. Sorry not sorry? I did warn you in the tags. :P</p>
<p>Enjoy the character development and some fun new insights into the gang!</p>
<p>Also added in are some Easter Eggs from the fic that inspired this one. Go check it out! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. HAM, Public Access Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid October, The Night of the Turduckens - Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was the night! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling broadly while showing off his colorful braces, Jupiter sprang up the stairs in his house two at a time before dashing down the pretty sage green hallway to his room. Throwing the heavy door open, he rushed to his heavy oak desk to gaze in excitement at the box on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a happy squeal, Jupiter carefully ripped into the box and began pulling out all the parts to his new deluxe HAM radio. A huge lover of getting items at a bargain, Jupiter had searched the internet for months to find the model that he wanted at an affordable price. Shoving his glasses back into place and adding a bit more tape to hold them still, Jupiter poured over the instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It does not matter if this was pre-owned. All the parts are certified to be there AND I know it worked for someone already! I CANNOT WAIT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was his master plan! Little humans may be scared by his height and his awkwardness but those aspects didn’t matter on the radio. Ever since Jupiter saw the episode of his favorite show in this universe - The Addams Family - where Pugsley talked with folks around the world via a radio, he knew he had to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assembling the radio took no time at all for a puzzle master of his caliber - though Jupiter was slightly confused by the fancy “M” carved into the inside of the radio’s case - and soon he was poised with his trembling phalange over the power switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘NEW FRIENDS HERE I COME!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping the switch, Jupiter squealed with happiness as static began to pour through his headphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radio lived! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happily, the skeleton began to twist the dials and flip through various frequencies to see if he could pick anyone up. He did hear a few conversations in progress but he didn’t want to be rude and interrupt. That would be a bad first impression for a new friend!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One odd thing kept happening though. Whenever he switched from one frequency in the higher end of the spectrum to the one next to it, he could hear a voice crying. Sobbing, really, and his bright soul twisted in sympathy for whomever was so upset. Jupiter wanted to help but he couldn’t get the dials to lock onto whatever frequency was being used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Drat, my phalanges must be too large for this radio to be precise enough. But I must help comfort this new friend-to-be! Wait, what if I use magic to precisely twist the knobs?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood orange magic swirling, Jupiter carefully twisted the dials with just a touch of the power. He was almost able to lock onto the mystery frequency. The sobbing had grown louder and less staticky but there was still a waiver to it. Frowning in concentration, Jupiter fed more magic into the radio full of the intent to stabilize and connect. His brother Mars could probably explain the science behind it but all Jupiter knew was that magic worked best for him when he flooded it with intent instead of specific instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frequency stabilized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheering quietly in success, Jupiter grabbed the old school microphone attached to the radio by a cord and flicked a switch in the microphone’s base to turn it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello New Friend! Please do not cry! I - The Great and Magnificent Jupiter - am here now and will be your buddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crying stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You can hear me?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice that came out of the radio was soft and full of disbelief. Jupiter thought it sounded very pretty and possibly like a female but it was so hard to tell with these things. Plus he personally thought humans were a little too obsessed with what genital others had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! Yes! I can hear you! What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before the voice replied again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[...You really can hear me! I liked to be called Lily, if that’s alright with you.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooo! That’s a pretty name, Lily. Did you know that it is a type of flower? It was one of the first flowers I saw when my brother and I arrived here. Specifically, pretty orange lilies that I am told are called Tiger Lilies which is kind of silly as they did not have fangs or feet like a tiger. Still, they were pretty and smelled lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh echoed and Jupiter grinned himself at cheering his new friend Lily up a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[The tiger lilies sound beautiful. You have a brother, Jupiter?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I have an older brother who is very cool. He is off at a movie night with our extended set of brothers seeing some sort of weird movie about food birds. I do not get it but it makes him happy. So I stayed home to build this radio that I am talking to you with! Do you have a brother or sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause - a bit longer this time - before the voice came back filled with something that Jupiter recognized as sadness and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would prefer not to talk about myself, Jupiter. I’m sorry. Please don’t go though! It has been so long since I have been able to speak with anyone.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I am sad that I cannot learn more about you, New Friend Lily, I am happy to keep you company for now! There is plenty to share about The Great Jupiter and what I have learned so far! Did you know that trains run both aboveground and underground? One aboveground is called a train still but the one under the ground is called a subway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the evening until he could not keep his sockets open any longer, Jupiter spoke with his new friend who was happy to listen to his rambles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, New Friend Lily, but I cannot stay awake much longer. It is nearing my bedtime and I need to sleep so my bones stay healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh… It was so wonderful talking to you. I won’t forget you!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you will not forget The Magnificent Jupiter. After all, I will call again tomorrow night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice replied in disbelief and yet Jupiter could hear the hope in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You’ll come back? Really? You promise?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, Friend Lilly, that I will get on my radio tomorrow night and chat with you! I’m going to leave the dial where it is so I have the right frequency and everything. Goodnight, Friend Lily!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Goodnight, Jupiter. I can’t wait until we speak again.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling wider than he had in a long time, Jupiter switched off the power to first the radio microphone and then to the radio itself. The glee of having a new friend who was so nice and thoughtful filled his soul with joy. Jupiter couldn’t help but hum while brushing his teeth and climbing into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good mood even lasted throughout the next day despite learning that the food bird monsters from his brother’s movie had come to life and attacked only to be defeated by their newest companion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><em><span>Late October, Night of The Possessed Doll -</span></em> <em><span>Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiredly but filled with joy, Jupiter climbed the stairs to his floor and wandered down the hallway until he was through the door to his room and standing next to the radio. The hour was far later than he had stayed up in ages but so much had happened! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking into the study oak chair at the desk, Jupiter slipped on his headphones and brought the radio to life. A small burst of magic and the familiar sound of his friend Lily singing filled the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a new change in the past week or so. Their conversations had only grown since the first evening and like a delicate - nyeh - flower, Lily was slowly opening up to him. The voice on the other end still refused to talk about themselves but each night they seemed to grow more energetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friend Lily, I am here! You will not believe what has happened!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Jupiter! Welcome back! Did you figure out the secret recipe to those biscuits you were telling me about?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeheheheheheh, not yet but I will! No, this is even more exciting and unexpected! My brother helped to save a human from an evil possessed doll and brought him home! I think he wants the human as his datemate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[What??? Jup, you have to give me the details! How in the world did your brother become involved with a human that got tangled with a possessed doll?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jup? OH MY STARS, DID YOU GIVE ME A NICKNAME?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes? Is that okay? Is this a monster faux pas?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT MEANS WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS NOW! OH, I AM SO HAPPY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter wasn’t crying out of happiness, not at all. ...It was just raining - inside - at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh thank goodness, I was worried I had insulted you by accident. Well, Best Friend Jup, how did your brother get pulled this situation with a possessed doll?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WELL, BEST FRIEND LILY, it all started a few weeks ago when my brother started volunteering to dispose of some baked goods - that were made with love and without any skill - at our new sister’s workplace. Seems he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night faded towards dawn as Jupiter rambled on with his new friend. Only when he couldn’t stop yawning and Lily called him out on it, did they stop talking for the night. It was okay, after all. There was always the next night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Early in the morning, Two days after the abduction</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup? Jupiter? Are you there?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup! Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You sound so awful. Are you hurt?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I-I’m sorry I missed last night’s - and the night before - talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don’t care about that! I care about you! What is wrong?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They took my new sister! The little mage - I have talked about her - they took her and I could not do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh Jup, what happened? I’m sure you did your best. Did you get her back?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The little mage is safe but she is sick. The humans who took her tried to sacrifice her and Blue to some elderly thing - a culu I think. Blue is robust and has strong bones. He only needed a tad of healing for bruises but Lizzy… I could heal the bruises and flesh rubbed raw on her but magic does not fix fevers! I could not help rescue her and I could not heal her back to normal!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause as Jupiter took a moment to breath. The voice on the other end stayed quiet as if they knew there was more coming. Tears of frustration poured out of his sockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to be part of the distraction. There is a yearly Halloween Ball and there would have been a fuss if suddenly all the skeleton monsters disappeared. Papyrus and his brother Sans also had to stay behind but that made sense. They are the most famous of us. But I was told to stay behind too. I am a charming monster but I could have helped! Somehow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup… That must be so frustrating. You have such a big heart and it hurts not to be able to help, right?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… It hurts and I am so tired, Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[If I was there, I would give you a giant hug. I’m afraid all I can do is listen though, so rant away.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you sing for me instead, Lily? It always sounds so pretty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Of course, my dear friend, I will sing. Why don’t you lay down on your bed and just close your eyes while I do so?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cord for his headphones was just long enough. Curled up on his side, Jupiter listened to the hauntingly beautiful notes and drifted off as the singing soothed his aching soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-November, the night before the Slumber Party</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter sat perched on his bed - wrapped around a humongous homemade body pillow - and stared at the radio. He could almost imagine the kind eyes on the other end of the radio waves. He wished that Lily was there with him though. He needed a friend right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily… You are my best friend, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am, Jup. What’s up? You sound nervous.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can you keep a secret? Do you promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I do. I will keep your secret.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother asked the human Jeremy to be his datemate last weekend and… and… I am scared this means we will not have time together any more! Why hang out with a brother whose appearance reminds you of the bad times when there is a nice, funny, and cute human to be with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Your brother doesn’t sound like one who would just ignore his little bro, hun.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do not understand yet. Not fully, anyway. My brother and I, we are monsters but we are not monsters from this universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Not from this universe?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We come from a different universe - a parallel one - where monsters never got free. Our people slowly ran out of food… we starved… and then a human fell. We ate them. We ate the others that fell. My brother and I were the… hunters. I-I-I could not let the baby monsters dust. So many of them dusted anyway but we managed to save a few. It was hell. It is probably still hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sweetheart.... I-]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother and I were so very lucky. He had this machine - I do not know what it was exactly for but something with dimensions - and on that one day I was delivering the scraps we had left for dinner while he was working on it. The machine began to hum. There was a flash! And suddenly we were in Snowdin - but it was not our Snowdin - and staring into the startled eye lights of this universe’s Sans and Papyrus. That’s my real name - Papyrus - but we had to choose nicknames to keep all of us straight. I like my nickname because it means I am somewhere so much better than home and I can be a new monster. A non-human eating one! But our world still changes my Sans and me. We both have scars and it is a constant reminder… Lily, Sans has gotten so much better here as Mars. He has access to better healing, more food than we could ever eat, and the lack of being constantly on guard has done wonders for his memory. It still is not the best but it is leagues better than back home. I’m just so scared he will want to forget about all the pain and enjoy his new datemate and not want to see me because I remind him of when we had to be butchers and what he has lost and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[JUP! Take a moment and breath, sweetie. You are going to have a panic attack if you keep spiraling.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling softly, Jupiter listened to his friend and took several deep breaths. He squeezed the pillow even tighter and buried his skull into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[That’s a good skeleton. Now, this is a lot to process but I do not think you are some bad person, Jup. From what you have told me, you only ate humans because you wanted to live and there was absolutely no other choice - right?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You know, we humans have done that too.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[It used to happen frequently in the olden days if I remember my history lessons correctly. The Donner Party is a well known example but it also happened on sea voyages. When given the choice between eating other humans or dying, it is the former that gets chosen.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I had no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Well, no one likes to talk about things like that and somehow I doubt you had major human history lessons that went that in depth.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, we only got an outline and a list of references when we were transitioned to life here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[What I am trying to say is that you are not a bad person and neither is Mars. I don’t think he would hold your past against you. You’re his precious baby brother that I bet he was determined to survive for all those years. I bet he would tell you that and more if you talked to him about how you are feeling. Jeremy also sounds like a cool dude based on what you have told me and I am sure he would not want you to feel left out. He’s throwing that huge slumber party to get everyone together, isn’t he?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Lilly? I do not want to make a fuss over nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jupiter! Your feelings and fears are not nothing. They are important and valid and should be talked about with your brother. Promise me you will talk to him in the morning?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, you are the best. The best best friend ever! I promise I will talk to my brother in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good! Now do you want to continue with the book you have been reading? I am so excited to hear what happens to this Harry Potter next! We left off at all those letters coming down the fireplace.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the book next to him, Jupiter smiled gratefully at the radio. Lily really was the best friend ever. He loved being able to share books with a friend and it felt so good when Lily complimented his reading of the book out loud. Hopefully Lily was right about how his brother felt too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-November, the night after the Slumber Party</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily! You were so right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter was beaming as he heard the laughter stream through his headphones. He couldn’t help being so excited. The past 24 hours had been fantastically awesome!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[And good evening to you, Jup! I take it your talk went well?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT DID! My brother does not want to ignore me and he did not realize I was feeling so scared. We talked after breakfast and I spilled everything about how I was feeling. There were a lot of terrible puns made but that is how he handles emotions. Then Jeremy stopped by and joined in the conversation. That human is brilliant! He proposed the idea of set brother hang out days and a monthly family outing day for the three of us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[That is wonderful! I am so glad that you guys talked it all out and got it settled before the slumber party.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OOOOO, THE SLUMBER PARTY! Lily, it was the best one ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Do tell! Give me all the details!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Blue got high - like a sugar high - on some giant sticks filled with sugar and turned into a hummingbird. Not literally but he was moving as fast as one and he is small. My brother and I got there right as Blue was trying to re-arrange Black’s living room and Black was chasing him down with help from Stretch and Mutt. Red was dangling upside down from his brother’s grasp over a pile of smoking plastic. According to Edge, Red tried to smuggle in an evil clown movie despite the fact that multiple skeletons and humans in our group have been traumatized by a clown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wait, your family has run into actual evil clowns?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Blue was sucked through a possessed clown painting once and almost got devoured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I... I don’t know what to say to that besides that it sounds horrifying. Boo on Red for trying to trigger him!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo on Red indeed! However, Edge’s quick if not destructive thinking saved the day and the party! Oh, the food was delicious! There were so many different kinds of pizza. I love pizza! Plus there were veggies, popcorn, muffins by yours truly, some delicious things called chocolate raspberry crumb bars, and a whole aisle worth of chips to select from. We watched these exciting animated movies and I loved it even though I cried at the sad scenes. Eventually we all fell asleep around each other like puppies! I was one of the first to wake up the next morning and I got to see something scandalous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You can’t leave me hanging, Jup, what did you see?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyhehehehehe, I saw my brother and Jeremy being all cute and datemate-y by snuggling in their sleep. That was not the most scandalous thing though. I also saw Mutt curled around the little mage! My brother says they are not datemates but they sure looked like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[How did they react when they woke up???]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy and my brother just did sleepy ‘good mornings’ to each other and kissed. I had to look away because - ack -  that’s my brother. The two not-datemates woke up with a start because Red saw them and started laughing hysterically while taking pictures. I did not know humans could turn so red! Mutt tried to tackle Red and suddenly both were teleporting around like crazy. It looked like one of those chases in Scooby Doo! Especially when their angry brothers joined in as neither likes being woken up by screaming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, that sounds absolutely hilarious. I wish I had been there to see it.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too, Lily, I do too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet pause hung over the radio waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[...I want to tell you about me, Jup. I didn’t think you would believe what I have to say but then I learned you come from another universe and you have seen things in real life that we humans have only dreamed of in books.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me, Best Friend Lily, I will always believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don’t have a radio. Actually, I don’t have radio or a house or even a name besides “Lily”. My world - if you want to call it that - is a great white expanse as far as I can see with nothing in it besides myself and the bad door.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have a radio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I do not. That is why I was so confused when you first spoke and could hear me. I don’t know how long I have been trapped like this. I can only remember bits and flashes of the Before and most of it is useless trivia like historical facts or what pumpkin pie tastes like but nothing important like who I truly am or where I am or how I ended up like this. It sounds crazy, doesn’t it?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does but I do not think you are lying to me. Maybe you are in a pocket dimension - I’ve heard the Sans called Classic talk about them. He has a lot of equipment that might be able to find you. Do you have enough food to survive for now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup, I do not have any food.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? OH NO! HO-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I also do not seem to need it. I am never hungry or tired or anything else that indicates that my body is a physical one.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Do you think you are a ghost?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[...Honestly, I do not know. I think I was at least human once. That feels right. But what I am now… I don’t know.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can still help you! At least you will not starve for the moment. What is the Bad door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[It is a freestanding door and door frame that is always to my left no matter how I turn. I call it the bad door because it feels bad. It feels like an end - an out I do not want - and if I touch it or go through it something bad will happen.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT TOUCH IT! I do not want to lose you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I promise I won’t, Jup.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I do not know much about how dimensions or other things of that nature work but my brother does and so does the rest of the lazy skeletons. Can I tell them what you have told me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sure, go ahead. It’s not like it could cause any harm.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I will ask first thing in the morning. Thank you for telling me, Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m glad I told you and that you believe me. I have been so happy since we started talking. Didn’t realize how desperately lonely I had been.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not alone anymore! We are going to find you and get you out! I promise. Now how about I read some more? It must be so boring without books!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Haha, it is but I have you now, Jup. My own personal story teller. Read away!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-November, two days later</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jupiter and Mars’ residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter had never been afraid to turn on the radio before. Talking to Lily was a pleasure! But now… He looked sadly at the papers in his lap as he sat hunched over in the bed with his headphones already on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radio flicked on with his magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am as always! What’s up, Jup?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah... well… I have some news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sweetheart, you are scaring me a bit. What’s wrong?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked with multiple Sanses and they searched all over with Stretch and Mutt with their equipment but they could not pick up your signal nor any unknown pocket dimensions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup, it’s okay. Wherever I am, whatever I am, I’ll be okay hanging out here. It’s safe for you to keep talking with me, right?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is! I had multiple scans run and compared to previous ones from six months ago. No abnormal magic drains or soul issues so whatever it is about my magic and this radio that connects us - it does not hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Then we will keep being long distance buddies over the radio.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ellie had an idea of what is going on and it fits so well but I HATE it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[...What… What was the idea? Ellie is the older mage, right?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you are in purgatory or something like it. That you are dead and your spirit is trapped somewhere. But you cannot be dead! You can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[...Jup, honey… It could be true. I mean, I don’t want it to be either but… Did she say there was a way out?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. S-s-she said that if the bad door was bad, then you should look for a good door. It m-m-might be to your right or above you or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Over my shoulder behind me?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see a good door now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, I do. But I’m not going to use it.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m not going to leave you.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Lily-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[No buts! I am not going to leave you and that’s final.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Lily, I love you and I want the best for you. That is why you should go through the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh Jup, I love you too.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, free yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[But I can’t leave you! If I go through that door I will never hear your voice again. I don’t care if it means I am stuck here!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I HATE the thought of never hearing you again but it is selfish of me to want you to remain trapped just because it hurts me so much to lose you. You deserve the good door and freedom, my love. I know what a hell it is to be stuck with no freedom in an endless cycle. The good door may not last so you should use it while you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jup…]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… do what is best for you. Be free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you. I will never forget you, Jup.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never forget you, Lily love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m opening the good door. Goodbye, Jup, I love you.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment, all Jupiter heard was static. The radio coughed, sputtered, and then gave off a small puff of smoke before all went silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, Lily, can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only silence answered Jupiter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wail, the lanky skeleton ripped off his headphones and dashed for the doorway. Almost falling down the stairs, he ran into the living room where Mars was watching TV. Well, where he was supposed to be watching TV but his eye lights had been focused on the stairs the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars knew what Jupiter had to do and it broke his soul a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Mars scooped Jupiter up like how he used to when they were both babybones even if now Jupiter's legs dragged a little. The pair fell back on the couch with Jupiter clinging to his brother and sobbing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya did what was right, Papy. She went through the good door, didn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter did not speak but nodded his head before burying it back into his brother’s worn blue sweater. Gently, Mars rubbed his baby brother’s back. Neither spoke for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the same moment - Long Term Neurological Unit, Ebbot General Hospital</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastily, the doctor on the night shift and the nurses assigned to the graveyard shift in the long term neurological unit at Ebbot General Hospital raced to room 404. His polished shoes skidded on the polished linoleum floor but the doctor reached the room first and beheld what was making all of the alarms go off for that room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear God…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the room on the bed lay a female figure hooked up to tubes, wires, and other attachments that helped to care for an unconscious body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only she wasn’t unconscious any more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not crying! You're crying! It's just raining - inside - at night!</p>
<p>PS: The clown comments refers to a chapter in the work that inspired this one! Go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Something's Wrong With the Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am alive! Yes, it is past October but I am still going to be wiring chapters. Just had some bad mental health weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanksgiving morning - Your apartment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not unexpected that the skeleton monsters - already a lively bunch who thrived on family time - would take the holidays seriously. What you did not realize was how seriously the holidays were taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About two weeks before Thanksgiving a family meeting was held. Well, a family and “those humans we have decided to add to our collection” meeting. Jeremy and yourself ended up sitting nervously among a growing pile of spreadsheets and lists while eyeing the bickering skeletons that surrounded you. In direct contrast, Ellie lounged off to the side against Mutt whispering back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In desperation to escape being pulled into another vicious debate over the best kind of potatoes - why the skeletons didn’t realize that all potatoes are the best potatoes you didn’t know- and related dishes, Jeremy and you slowly crept over to join them. Turns out Mutt and Ellie were doing hilarious voice-over commentary like wildlife researchers. The four of you almost lost it completely when Ellie intoned “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we see the majestic Swapfell Sans and the elegant Underfell Papyrus lock horns in a metaphorical dick size competition over whether cranberry sauce should be more like a sauce or more like jello. Both excellent examples of male skeleton prowess seem to have forgotten that neither of them even like the condiment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, the pre-holiday meeting was also traditional. Every year, the skeletons met up and verbally duked it out over the Thanksgiving day menu. Lists of possible dishes flew about, multiple spreadsheets were created and updated to compare the pros and cons to every dish/variation. Edge - as the Thanksgiving host - had the power of veto but could be overruled if every other skeleton voted for something unanimously. Jupiter was the score keeper despite his own extremely energetic opinions as everyone knew he would never skew the points board as a matter of honor. That and everyone loved the skeleton so he was least likely to get raged at by a sore loser.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five hours, multiple pizzas, and several frazzled skeletons later, the menu had been planned and the dishes delegated. To your horror, you discovered that every household - and you counted as one now - had to contribute a turkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A themed turkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the newcomer, you were slightly relieved to discover that you would be in charge of making a classic Thanksgiving turkey with a classic flavor profile. The thought of cooking such a large bird for the first time was still nerve-wracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pinterest would have your back, right? How hard could it be...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing your hesitation, Ellie quickly volunteered to help cook the turkey but was immediately shot down by Black who was insistent on cooking with this datemate to the point where he shoved Mutt in your direction with a sharp “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take this one instead. I’ve trained him to be a decent sous chef.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mutt landed in Jeremy’s lap next to you and looked up with a wink before delivering the line </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pretty good with my hands. ‘Least that is what all the ‘birds say.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You flushed pink instantly, Jeremy perked up and flirted right back with </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even the roosters?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Mars was there a moment later to snatch Jeremy into his arms with a playful growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting descended into chaotic joking and screaming from various out-punned brothers. Edge - somehow loudest of them all - kicked everyone out with threats of roasting you all for dinner if the puns didn’t stop. Mutt was dragged off by his brother who was being interrogated by Ellie while making a ‘Call Me’ gesture with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which led you to the present in which the air floated with thyme as Mutt and you stared at the now-empty bag in your hand and a small sharpened bone in his. It had been a large and well stuffed bag. Even larger was the mischievous grin that was growing across Mutt’s skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey darlin’-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooooo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got too much </span>
  <em>
    <span>thyme</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your glare at him was severely weakened by the fact that you were also giggling like an idiot as - stars save you - it was a hilarious pun. Moving to sweep as much of the thyme that had landed on the clean counters into a bowl, you playfully hip-checked Mutt to move him out of your way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Ey! No a-</span>
  <em>
    <span>salt</span>
  </em>
  <span>-in’ the skeleton. I am a delicate flower, a special delicate flower!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oregano</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are special - a special something, alright! Why did you have to stab the bag while I was working on pulling it open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>pepper</span>
  </em>
  <span> up, now. I was trying to help ya out by </span>
  <em>
    <span>ginger</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ly stabbin’ the bag. Should I give you some </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mutt waggled his brow-bones at you. Raising one eyebrow, you pointed at the cold turkey sitting in the roasting pan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can give the turkey some ‘sugar’ for </span>
  <em>
    <span>rattling</span>
  </em>
  <span> off three puns in a row. Just be sure to scrub your skull afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look of faux horrified disgust at your suggestion brought back the giggles as Mutt slipped into his best impression of his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss a turkey? A common barnyard fowl? As if! I am The Great and Malevolent Papyrus and I demand the finest bird from the organic section!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of you dissolved into helpless giggles. The fact that it was pretty early on Thanksgiving morning and only a bit of caffeine had been consumed did not help anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why Sans volunteered you to help me. Cooking with both you and Ellie in the kitchen must be insanely hilarious but distracting. Come on, let’s get this bird roasting and we can go chill in the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still snickering, Mutt turned to the turkey and began to pull the giblets out of the cavities in the bird. The sight made you slightly nauseous and you were thankful that he was willing to handle that part of the job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over the instructions on your phone - thank the stars for online recipes with ratings and reviews - you check to see what needs done next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are to leave the turkey in the pan without any seasonings until the oven is preheated. Then we put it in, turn down the temp by 100 degrees, and let it cook for the time we calculated with how many pounds the turkey is - 3 ½ hours since our turkey is 16 pounds. Every 45 minutes we need to baste the thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later the over dinged as it hit 450 degrees. Happily, you slipped on the oven mitts and shoved the turkey in. With the door closed, heat adjusted, and the timer set, you led Mutt over to the living room where he gasped in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Proudly, you looked over the nest you had created out of pillows, blankets, and the couch cushions. The pile of softness even used the couch front as back support. Snacks were piled off to one side on the coffee table, a fresh cup of coffee was sitting out for each of you, and Binx had already kicked off the laziness by falling asleep in the center of a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we have to spend hours cooking a bird then we are going to do it in style! Lazy Saturday morning style to be exact!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton walked into the center of the nest - avoiding disturbing the fuzzy black overlord as he knew who was the top cat in this house - and sank to his knees to hug a pillow in delight. Looking back at you with wide and fuzzy eye lights, he sank further down into the nest and squealed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No extra clean’ chores? No scrubbing the house down despite not having company comin’? Just snacks, cartoons, and occasionally painting a bird with butter? Darlin’, just call me ‘Rus and marry me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you Rus but it is too early in the morning for snack-based marriage proposals. Besides, shouldn’t you be providing the incentive if you are proposing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you plop down gracelessly next to Mutt and shove a cup of coffee into his phalanges before turning to grab your own. A faint blush stained your cheeks. You hoped he blamed it on the heat from the oven from a few moments ago and not fact that his fake proposal had done funny things to your heart. Things you were quite happy to ignore at the moment, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, he leaned close to reach past you to grab the remotes which only aggravated your blush. Quickly, you lifted your coffee to your lips to help hide your face and missed the answering faint blush of amber on his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha think we should watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miraculous Ladybug</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You haven’t seen it yet, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Is it good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you have no idea. Plus I bet that Chat Noir will be your favorite character.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that bet! Loser has to do the first bird basting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering, you lean back against the couch and slightly in Mutt’s direction as he mirrors your movements. Side touching, the pair of you focused on the show as the intro began to play but your mind wandered as the episode went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since the token exchange, the two of you had reverted back to the easy friendship that had come before. Being able to actually sleep and not be constantly anxious has done wonders for both your mental health. Even the other skeletons were relaxing back and not keeping a constant watch over you. Then again, learning how to create proper wards with Ellie had probably contributed to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, you hadn’t been able to shake off the growing feelings of affection for Mutt and it made you nervous. Crushes weren’t exactly something you enjoyed and this was one of your closest friends in the city. Not to mention your last relationship has ended… poorly. Nothing like being called a “dusty old bore” to inspire confidence, eh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, this was Mutt you were thinking about. Mr. Chill, Funny, and Handsome. Not that he couldn’t be a goofball at times but somehow he was an attractive goofball when it happens! Why were the people you found attractive blessed with such attractiveness? It was ridiculous, damn hormones. Damn attractive skeletons that were actually funny. And sweet. And had a jacket that you’d love to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat Noir is pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>pun</span>
  </em>
  <span>-tastic. I guess ya win - this time! Gonna go baste that turkey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as your mind skipped a few times from the sudden interruption to your brooding, you make an affirmative noise as Mutt wanders off to the kitchen. By the time he wanders back, you have double checked which episode you were on so hopefully your distraction could be hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draping himself back into the nest, Mutt leans back against the couch and slips an arm over your shoulders to pull you closer. Binx - who was sleeping on your lap - raised a silky black head and meowed in complaint at the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry little tyrant, you’re going to have to share your human’s body heat. My poor toes got so chilled walking to the kitchen and back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus, I swear if you stick your icy toes on my legs one more time I’ll throw them into the oven with the turkey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinky~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RUS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at your exasperation, he shoved his toe bones under the nearest blanket and shifted his arm to be wrapped around your side. Before he could grab the remote to start the show again, you hesitantly spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Do you really want me to call you Rus? I never did confirm that a bit ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eye lights flickered thoughtfully to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it’s just us or my bro and Ellie - yeah. Don’t mind the nickname - it’s one from the old home after all so it’s not so weird - but I like my name. Just too confusing to use around the others and we didn’t want to force the Papyrus of this universe to pick one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think your name is pretty awesome and I’m happy to use the shortened version when possible, Rus. Ready to get this show on the road again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Was that a pun or at least a play on words, darlin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing and giving a shrug, you grabbed the remote from where it had migrated to in the mess of blankets and clicked the play button. Rus pulled a bag of chips over and began munching after offering you first dibs but you declined.  Barbeque was just not a flavor of chip for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanksgiving morning and early afternoon continued in the same manner - full of puns, turkey buttering, and other light hearted shenanigans. Hearing stories from Rus’ perspective was hilarious and enlightening. Especially when you found out why Black had been so eager to keep Ellie from partnering up to cook a turkey with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not kiddin’, darlin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus, she can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad in the kitchen. I mean, Ellie has made me dinner several times and it was delicious.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that El is bad at cooking. It’s just that… well, she’s old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...You may have fallen to the side slightly due to how hard you were laughing at both what Rus said and the expression of pure horror that dawned over his skull as his mind caught up to his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No - wait - not what I meant. Darlin’, please do not tell El I said that - she’ll find a way to get back at me twice fold! She grew up back in ye olden days where cooking was extremely different from now. Ya know, salted meat for preserving, smoked things, and lots of pickled canned stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gets… cravings for that style of food. Sans even built a custom metal smoker for her to help with that - it looks so badass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation took a detour for a moment as Rus pulled up pictures of the black iron smoker placed in Ellie’s backyard. It looked taller than Sans and looked like it could hold a deer or cow - which was probably the point. You were suitably impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally it isn’t a problem but the holidays can make the cravings worse. El had spent the night before the food planning battle talking about pickled herrings and tripe. Sans hates to squash her enthusiasm so he made sure to partner up with his datemate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head like a glowing amber light bulb, Rus aggressively started basting a second coat of butter onto the turkey as he mumbled out the next bit before perking up. You probably didn’t help as you giggled at his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He, um, has more persuasive options than most of us… And we need more sound proofing. The point is that your turkey cooking experience was kept safe and Ellie has been convinced to save her tripe &amp; kidney pie for a smaller gathering with Jupiter and Mars since they’ll appreciate it the most.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving me from trying to incorporate tripe, pickled herrings, or something else really odd into a turkey. I’m quite happy with a lazy morning/afternoon while cooking a perfectly normal turkey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind finished the statement ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially since it is with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ but you hesitated on actually saying the words. Instead, you leaned your head against his shoulder for a moment. His arm wrapped around your shoulder and phalanges tangled familiarly in your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only the bones were wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And smelled of butter, garlic, thyme, and other associated spices that had been in the basting mixture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Sup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just get melted butter in my hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RUS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing with his signature ‘Nyeh-heh-heh’ sound, the skeleton quickly placed the turkey back into the oven before launching himself over the kitchen table and out of your arm range. Slightly furious, you raced around the table to chase after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Binx’s delight, the chase ended with you tripping over a blanket and landing right next to the fuzzy shadow. The next moment, you were getting a thorough grooming session with Binx nearly vibrating off the floor due to how strong his purrs were while Rus fell to the floor a few feet away laughing his non-existent butt off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course I have the cat who loves butter more than anything!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanksgiving early evening - The Fell Residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was drifting low in the sky as all the skeletons - and the assortment of collected humans - gathered at the home of the Fell brothers. As it was your first visit, you peered eagerly around. The house itself reflected the personality of the occupants and had to have been customized as you had never seen a Victorian house so… pointy. Wrought iron decorated the outside in curving graceful patterns but you were pretty sure that one wrong step meant getting a few new holes added to your body as all of the pattern ended in spikes. The paint of the house glowed a brilliant crimson in the dying sunlight which contrasted nicely with the deep plum of the doors and window shutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcomed inside by a smirking Edge, you gasped in delighted shock. The walls were covered in a rich black wallpaper with an intricate design while the floors boasted chestnut flooring with a heavy red tint in the stain. Deep plum rugs were scattered about, silver light fixtures glitters from above, and heavy oak furniture dotted each room. Everything gleamed with the amount of care that went into the design and care Edge invested in his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, one room stood out above the rest as Edge led you happily along the grand tour of his home. You could see exactly why he got to host every Thanksgiving. A silver chandelier hung elegantly above the largest polished oak table you had ever seen. 13 matching oak chairs were evening spaced around the table with plenty of space for serving dishes. Fall décor hung off wall sconces and was delicately strewn across the table in an enticing manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge, this is amazing! Your house already looks like it came from the front pages of an interior design magazine but this! This is like something you would see at a royal palace! Did you design and decorate this all yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, little mage! I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus. My house must match my considerable standards. Of course my lazy bones brother assisted as this is also his home but the design is mine! We also have more than 13 chairs - this table can expand to seat 20 - but we keep those in a dimensional box until they are needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton puffed up his chest with pride and his ruby eye lights gleamed. His jaw opened as if to say more but a tremendous crash rang out from the direction of the kitchen followed by shouting and a wail of horror. Both of you raced to the kitchen to find Blue shouting at Red while the classic Papyrus poked sadly at a pile of broken ceramic, spaghetti, and meatballs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RED, HOW COULD YOU PRANK THE DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI? YOUR FAKE SPIDER CAUSED PAPYRUS TO DROP HIS DISH AND RUIN IT. NO ONE EATS FLOOR SPAGHETTI.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Ey, how was I supposed to know he’d be that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bugged</span>
  </em>
  <span>-out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the skeletons in the kitchen noticed your arrival with Edge but that only lasted a moment as the skeleton stomped in to scoop his brother up by the collar of his jacket. His skull flushed a deep crimson in rage and Red immediately began to sweat large red drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU DARE DISTURB A DISH FOR OUR DINNER? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LATER, BROTHER. FOR NOW, GO TO THE LIVING ROOM AND STAY THERE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you had though Papyrus or Blue was loud, neither had prepared you for the pure decibel-killing wave from Edge in his rage. You stood stunned in the doorway as Red was unceremoniously tossed into the living room where Comic was waiting with a dangerous grin. Looked like Red was about to have a bad time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stalking back to the kitchen, Edge took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down slightly before bending down to squat next to Papyrus. The younger looking skeleton was still looking mournfully at his broken dish and pasta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my idiot brother and the damage he has wrought. He will replace the broken dish or he will not have mustard in this house again. Did you happen to bring backup spaghetti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus perked up at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always bring back-up spaghetti! It is not as fine as this batch but it is still delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you get it out and I will loan you one of my servicing dishes to present it in. Maybe added some more garlic or cheese to raise the deliciousness level.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, excellent idea Edgy-Me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in satisfaction, Edge stood up and strode to a cupboard to pull out a beautifully glazed ceramic dish. Passing it to Papyrus - who was all smiles again - he walked over to see how the rest of the food preparation was going with Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE HAVE MOST OF THE SIDES GATHERED AT THE MOMENT AND READY TO BE DISHED OUT. MUTT, BLACK, AND MARS ARE GOING AROUND TO THE INDIVIDUAL HOUSES TO PICK UP THE TURKEYS WHILE STRETCH PICKS UP ELLIE AND JUPITER. WE SHOULD BE READY TO START IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We should start moving the side dishes to the dining room then. Make sure you leave room for the turkeys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue saluted happily before grabbing as many of the side dishes as he could carry. About to race out of the room, he paused for a minute to chirp back at Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WILL DO! ALSO, I BOUGHT THE MATCHING TURKEY PLATTERS I FOUND FOR SALE LAST WEEK.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, the uniformity will add elegance to the table. Make sure we get pictures before the feasting starts for our album.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Edge turned back to you and looked at your respectively with narrowed sockets. You gulped nervously at the intensity of his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any tasks that need done with the food or are you just hovering here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already placed my side dishes out when we first stopped through on the house tour. Mutt is bringing the turkey so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firm boney hands in leather gloves gripped your shoulders as Edge quickly but politely hustled you out of the kitchen. The next moment you were in the living room with Red and Comic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense, little mage, but if you don’t have a task for the kitchen then you should stay out. We must be as efficient as possible! RED, be useful and get our guests a drink while they wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge whirled from the room and you were left staring at the pair of lazy skeletons. Given what you were seeing, either Edge was extremely used to their shenanigans or he did not notice what was happening due to his fervor of planning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red was sitting in what looked like his chair - slightly worn and ripped up leather but super comfortable - but he was trussed up in large Barbie-pink bows including one over his sharp teeth. Comic reclined lazily on a couch nearby but you could see smug satisfaction in his eye lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, come take a load off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to join Comic on the couch, you passed Red who thrashed unsuccessfully and let out a muffled string of sounds that were most likely curse words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felt like giving out makeovers, Comic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, Red seemed to be at loose ends so I just tightened them up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had some left over from when the kid last visited. Figured they would appreciate it. Got some pics as evidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you look over at Red in sympathy but you also knew he deserved what had come to him. Who plays pranks with food on Thanksgiving? Only idiots and those who had a death wish…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Red, the table was set and the food was arranged within 15 minutes as Blue stated. The grumpy skeleton was released from his bright pink bonds by Stretch who could barely untie the knots in the ribbons due to how hard he was laughing. Moments later you were all gathered around the dining room table. Mutt reclined lazily in his seat to your right until Black elbowed him sharply and Jeremy fairly bounced in excitement on your left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was filled to almost overflowing with steaming dishes that smelled amazing. The biggest eye catchers were the six turkeys that sat in a line down the middle of the table on matching polished silver platters. Your classic turkey started one end of the line followed by the spicy death turkey from the Fell brothers, the Italian masterpiece turkey from the Classic brothers, the maple-apple-Bacon turkey from the Horror brothers, a honey-teriyaki turkey from the Swap brothers, and a creamy lemon garlic turkey from Black and Ellie. They all smelled delicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you gazed at the table, a slight feeling of magic that you did not recognize tugged at your soul but you couldn’t place it among all the magical signatures dancing around you. It did not feel like an alliumede and Ellie did not look concerned from when you sat. Shrugging to yourself, you ignored it as you figured that it was probably Red planning another prank and digging his metaphorical grave deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHEM, Welcome skeleton-brethren and assorted acceptable humans to our annual Thanksgiving feast. Per protocol from previous years, we will start off by listing three things we are thankful for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge paused for a moment to eye Blue and Papyrus as he stood holding up a wine glass to kick off the celebration. Both loud skeletons looked unusually guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only three things. I will start as host. I am thankful for gaining a new mage to our ‘Scooby Gang’ if you will, I am thankful that we are all here gathered around the table for another year, and I am thankful for the gremlin I call my brother even if he puns too much and pranks food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a Fell monster, that was basically Edge proclaiming his brotherly love for Red which caused both of them to flush in embarrassment. Across the table you noticed Stretch giving Edge an encouraging grin and a subtle thumbs up as he sat back down in his seat. His flush grew a bit deeper but before you could think more of it, Jupiter spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well, I am thankful for my brother as he is always there for me. I am also thankful for Lizzy as she introduced my brother to Jeremy and he makes my brother so happy which is wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still seated, the spindly skeleton paused for a moment as tiny drops of magic appeared in the corners of his sockets. Gently, Mars lifted one of his large hands to rest it encouragingly on his brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of all, I am thankful I met Lily even if I only got to hear her voice and she is no longer with us. I would rather have loved and lost than never met at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few loose tears dripped down his skull but no one pointed them out. Jupiter was the only one to have met this Lily but you all had done your best to try to help them once he had come asking around about pocket dimensions. Now - unknown to the skeleton in question - everyone was banding together to fill his calendar with little outings during this holiday season to help ward off the grief. Personally, you were looking forward to taking him to see a famous Vienna choir perform Christmas carols at a local cathedral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge discreetly passed him an extra cloth napkin and Jupiter dabbed at his eyes as Mars took his turn speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m thankful for another successful year with our garden - the mashed potatoes are from there - and I’m thankful for my bro as he is the best. Same as most years. But this year I am thankful for somethin’ new - my datemate Jeremy. He’s been great with trying all of my bro’s new recipes and having Netflix binges when I can’t go out. Also, the snuggles are excellent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The said datemate cooed over Mars’ words and placed a quick kiss on the side of his jaw before starting with his own thankfulness list. Turning slightly to listen, you see movement out of the corner of your eye but all that is in your peripheral vision of the turkeys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dead and fully roasted turkeys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, you focus back on Jeremy. Maybe you had consumed too much sugar and caffeine while cooking earlier? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- and I am so thankful for my Mars Bar. You saved us first from the perils of our director’s cooking and then me from a life of loneliness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup, just as sappy as you figured but then again this was Jeremy. The man was extremely comfortable with his own emotions and could honestly teach most of the skeletons a thing or two about emotional vulnerability. It was his own kind of strength after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the eyes and eye lights in the room turned to look at you. It was a bit nerve-wracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thankful first for being invited to spend the holidays with you guys. Especially with seeing how much delicious food is here! I am also-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pause in the middle of speaking as you see the turkey nearest to Stretch do a slight wiggle. Eye wide, you point at it. The feeling of the strange magic from before intensified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did anyone else see that turkey move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, are you okay? The turkey did not move. It’s plucked, stuffed, and roasted like the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch looked at you in concern. The look was echoed around the table except with Ellie who was narrowing her eyes at the turkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, Stretch, I saw it move. Red, are you pulling another prank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? No way! Boss would kill me if I touched any of the birds before they were properly carved up. I am not suicidal, doll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turkey wiggled again and this time Stretch saw it too. He opened his mouth to point it out but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The turkey closest to Stretch flailed and leapt for the confused skeleton. Before your very eyes it grew fangs around the neck and rear orifices while dagger-like claws sprouted from the wings and drumsticks. Stretch rocked back in his seat with a startled yelp. The mutated turkey missed his skull by mere millimeters as a slew of crimson bones pinned the struggling form to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red looked at the mutated turkey in shock before blurting out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, turduckens are real after all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, this has to be something new. No feathers, slime, or extra heads.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comic looked at the trapped wiggling turkey and was barely yanked out of the way by his brother when another one of the turkeys - one that reeked of chilis and other flaming spices - sprang to life in the same manner as the first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, Paps, can’t I get a sample?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THERE IS NO TIME FOR SAMPLES, BROTHER. LOOK! THE REST OF OUR DELICIOUS BIRDS ARE WAKING UP AND TRYING TO EAT US EVEN THOUGH WE ARE MOSTLY BONE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus was correct - the other four turkeys were changing into the same mutilated form. Their targets seemingly chosen at random, the possessed entrees began launching themselves around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All non-teleporting skeletons and Jeremy, head for the kitchen. Make sure the food in there is as lifeless as we expect. Mages, we need shields up around the table and doorways. Make sure our people can get out but not these abominations. Mutt and Red - protect Lizzy. Stretch - you will guard Ellie with me. Comic and Mars - wreck these birds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking loudly but in a calm voice, Black issued orders to the stunned skeletons and assorted humans. Edge swore loudly before racing for his beloved kitchen followed quickly by Blue and Papyrus. Moving to follow, Jupiter looked down at Jeremy in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should wait in the living room. You do not have bone constructs to protect you and it would be horribly sad if the turkeys ate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell no! A person of color waiting alone in a room is just asking for something horrible and most likely deadly to happen. It’s horror movie logic 101 - kill off the minority or the promiscuous first. No thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy huffed before reaching behind himself to tug up his shirt where it was neatly tucked into the band of his pants. The next moment a large glittering blade was in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I have this to protect myself. Nobody is getting a piece of me unless it is my darling boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo, you are a good match for my brother! I do apologize for suggesting you wait in a different room. I had no idea that there were rules to such situations. Perhaps you could educate me at a later date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, sweetie. Now let’s go defend the fridge!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair raced out of the room making sure to dodge the flying bits of mutated turkey. As soon as their bodies crossed the threshold, Ellie threw up her shields to block off all the doorways. You mimicked her stance and threw up a shimmering green curtain around the base of the dinning table. Now the mutated turkeys couldn’t escape the room or take refuge under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cackling, Mars pulled an axe out of somewhere - most likely a dimensional box but you never knew with him - and waded into the flying fury of cooked birds. A few slashes later one of turkey’s was expertly carved and falling to the ground. He stood confidently over the pieces with a bloody smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, nothing to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next second the turkey chunks flew back into the air with more pointy bits - at this point you couldn’t tell whether they were fangs or claws - exploding from each sliced end. Comic managed to get a hand on Mars’ hoodie and yanked him out of the path that the bits were flying in. Across the room Black and Stretch were discovering the same disturbing behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, I’m not sure which is worse. Full sized turkeys trying to eat us or these mini bird piranha bits trying to do the same. What do you think, Elle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I think - Stretch - is that you better try a different way of destroying these things! Also, vegetarianism is looking mighty attractive at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But no more bacon??? Not when I’ve discovered honey maple bacon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends, is the bacon going to try to eat us next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you even suggest such a thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair continued their banter as Black and Stretch tried new ways to destroy the possessed turkey bits but nothing was effective. Slashing just created new but smaller threats, crisping with fire magic caused puddles of melted crisped turkey flesh to wiggle about on the floor, and to everyone’s amazement - the pieces of turkey refused to enter the void. It was almost like a physical tether held them in one area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to hold the barrier up around the table base but you tried to mimic Ellie who was also producing spare shields around various skeletons as needed. Unfortunately, you did not have the power reserves nor the skill yet to do both. Tucked against the wall, you watched as Red bounced between your side and the doorway to the kitchen to get more ideas on how to dispatch the creatures from his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large hunk of fanged turkey flesh flew towards Mutt who was dealing with a small swarm of the things to the opposite side. Squeaking in panic, you grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him back a few steps. Spun off balance, he crashed lightly into the wall next to you but both sets of malevolent turkey bits flew past where Mutt had been and crashed into each other. Amused amber eye lights peered over at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your turn next to be yanked out of the path of danger as another swarm of the possessed turkey bits swooped in for the kill. Laughing despite the danger, you had to quip back at the skeleton in a low whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to you, Rus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of you jumped when the third volley of turkey zipped in your direction. Mutt shoved you a few feet away into the corner of the room before following himself while walking backwards swinging a large bone to bat the flying turkey bits away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he stepped into a pile of strewn mashed potatoes and slipped. Seeing the skeleton start to fall backwards, you leapt forward and caught his boney frame by the shoulders. Looking down, you couldn’t help the next bit that fell from your lips. It was too good of a setup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Falling for me already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish, darlin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing a vivid tangerine, Mutt scrambled to his feet and looked anywhere other than your matching blushing face. Before the situation could develop into something you were afraid to consider, Red landed next to you two with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss says to look for anything different than before. If we can’t drag these shits into the void there must be somethin’ tetherin’ here. We find it and we can defeat these assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything obvious that you two can see? I wasn’t here last year so I don’t know what could be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ looks off. Not even the table and Boss had me polishing it for ages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got nothin’, darlin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, you stared at the table as your hands began to tremble slightly from the exertion of holding up a shield that large for this long. The table was a warzone strewn with broken serving dishes and ruined food but - you eyes narrowed - the platters that the turkeys were served on were perfectly pristine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what about the platters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both skeletons looked at you in confusion as they batted more turkey chunks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Platters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the big silver ones the turkeys were on. Didn’t Blue say earlier that he had just purchased them, Red?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red scratched the back of his skull nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I heard him yellin’ about it earlier? But I was in the livin’ room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, none of the other food has attacked. Just the roasted birds that were on those platters…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding at Mutt’s words, you take a deep gulp of air before screaming at the top of your lungs so that the whole room could hear you. Your throat burned from the harshness of the volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SMASH THE PLATTERS. BREAK ALL SIX!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without question Comic and Mars darted for the large table. Six well aimed gaster blasts later and the room fell into silence except for harsh breathing from the skeletons and mages. Mutated turkey bits fell from the air and landed all over with disgustingly moist splats. Gratefully, you released the shield in the table base and sank to your knees in exhaustion. Mutt crouched down to rest a hand along your back providing extra stability. Across the room Ellie leaned against Black as he eyed the mess distastefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True lab rats, Comic and Stretch were running around with sample bags grabbing different pieces of turkey up. Mars - conscripted into this task - carefully bagged up the platter shards. The heat from the gaster blasts had revealed a hidden pattern in the silver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna run this to the lab lizard unless you want to, Comic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass it to me, Mars. Stretch and I will deposit the samples while we get this mess cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletons left in the kitchen and Jeremy slowly poked their heads into the room. Edge frowned as he took in the wreckage of the dining room. Blue and Papyrus had huge eye sockets as they stared around the room in amazement at the amount of mess that had been created. Not even their brothers’ rooms got this bad!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was Jupiter that stunned you all as he burst into sobs upon seeing the devastated food wreckage. Immediately, all of the room moved to comfort the tall skeleton who continued to sob into his gloves while mumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We worked so hard on our dishes. Now look at it all! We cannot eat them now. All that beautiful and delicious food wasted! WASTED!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your amazement, it was Edge who managed to stop Jupiter’s tears as he gently hugged the taller skeleton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Jupiter. You have a compost pile, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A watery yes escaped Jupiter as tearful eye lights looked down at the edgier skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will add all of the food that could have been contaminated to your compost pile so it will not truly be wasted. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon getting an answering nod back, Edge shifted his gaze to look over the rest of the figures gathered around. You could see him switching into work mode by the change in his eye lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have extra side dishes in the kitchen that are safe for consumption. So this is what we are going to do. Jupiter and I will go order pizzas from that joint that we got them from for the slumber party. We’ll go drive to pick them up while the rest of you clean up this mess and then clean up yourselves. Thanksgiving 2.0 will start as soon as we return with the pizzas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words caused Jupiter to perk up. The poor fellow just needed something to do that was productive instead of feeling helpless. You thought to yourself that Edge probably understood that feeling all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mars, take Red and move the food scraps via trash bags to the compost pile. Jeremy, take an inventory of the food items left and make a list of anything we might need to snag on the pizza run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Jeremy grabbed both Red and Mars’ arms to drag them with him into the kitchen. You could hear his voice cheerfully asking Red where the trash bags were located.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comic &amp; Stretch, get those samples stashed securely at the lab and then come back to help with cleaning. Blue and Papyrus, I’m trusting you to get this room spotless.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lazy skeletons groaned playfully as their brother donned scarily determined expressions. Both energetic skeletons began pulling their own cleaning supplies out of dimensional boxes and arguing cheerfully over who could clean up a section of the room the quickest. You shuffled slightly out of their path and gulped as Edge pinned you with a playful gleam in his eye lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black and Mutt, get your mages to the living room and make them rest. There are bottles of Sea Tea in the fridge to help restore the lost mana.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie and yourself let out matching heavy sighs as no one liked the taste of Sea Tea. However, it was one of the best items to restore magic. You were pretty sure you heard Black chuckle to himself before ordering his brother about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papyrus, get them to the living room. I will go grab the Sea Tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boney arm wrapped around your waist and the twin wrapped around Ellie’s before the world fell away and then reappeared as a soft leather couch. All three of you bounced slightly upon landing as a screech echoed from the dining room from Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have walked, you lazy bones!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you relaxed back on the couch to grin at Ellie and Mutt. It was never a quiet moment with this gang and you loved every minute of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, every minute but when Sea Tea was involved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I have never cooked a turkey before. I had to google instructions and flavor combos so please don't try this at home! Especially not the who possessed bit. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Things in Jars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Blood, gore, violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Black Friday Afternoon - Swapfell Residence - Mutt’s POV</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thump rang out - muffled by carpet - as Rus landed in the middle of the living room. Contentedly, he flopped back onto the couch. Clutched in his boney hands was a large jar glazed the color of a sunset with a lead stopper. Strange and seemingly shifting designs in silver were etched into the clay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Heh, and this was the last one for sale.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Rus slowly rolled the jar around to look at the excellent craftsmanship. The Gerson of this universe - vastly different from the dreaded Gerson that he had grown up knowing - had the best collection of random artifacts and shit. Since coming to the surface, the old tortoise monster had decided to embrace certain aspects of human culture - specifically, the high holy day of shopping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black Friday!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starting the first year after the monsters were freed, Gerson cleared out all of his storage areas and set up a one-being flea market in a rented warehouse - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monster Mash Market</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Running from Black Friday through Sunday, humans and monsters alike were invited to come wander through aisles upon aisles of objects Gerson had considered interesting enough to collect. Everything from old 8-track players to raw gemstones that were mined on a whim by the old reprobate to sections where it looked like a fashion runway threw up. Prices were negotiable and depended on the fancy of Gerson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Heck, half the reason anyone goes is just to gawk at stock.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insanely popular, the sale had become a community event including food trucks that parked along the outside of the warehouse and a fleet of volunteers both human and monster to help handle the crowds. Loving the positive PR, the Monster Embassy and the local police station provided guardsmen/officers as support though they mostly passed out candy to the younglings and carried heavier items to folks’ cars. Thanks to the skeleton gossip chain - as the Papyrus of this universe had been helping Gerson run this market since the first year, Rus even knew the greatest secret about the event. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerson didn’t keep one cent of the money earned from that weekend!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the proceeds were discreetly donated to local orphanages - monster and human - and to various social programs for the betterment of the community. Evidently the old monster was a softy at heart but hated being fussed over. Given that Gerson had a history of adopting ornery orphans like this universe’s Undyne, Rus wasn’t too shocked by the idea of him donating funds. What did shock Rus - and caused Stretch the penny-pincher to faint - was the sheer amount of money that got donated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus it became tradition for the skeletons to attend the Monster Mark Market - and yes the song played often over the loudspeakers - as soon as it opened at 11 AM on Black Friday. The only deviation this year was that the non-lazy skeletons had decided to go later in the day as first they were hitting up a human outlet mall to replace the broken serving dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been roped into the dish shopping adventure thinking it would be fun. Oh, how you had learned the error of your ways. Gently, Rus set the jar next to him on the couch and pulled out his phone. The screen unlocked to reveal a stream of commentary from the shopping trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:47 AM]:</b>
  <span> [Sponge Bob “Two Hours Later” meme]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:47 AM]:</b>
  <span> I’m not joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:48 AM]:</b>
  <span> Edge and Black have been bickering over shades of red for 30 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:55 AM]:</b>
  <span> It took Blue 40 minutes to decide on the correct shade of white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:55 AM]:</b>
  <span> Then another 15 for the dish shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [9:56 AM]:</b>
  <span> And do not get me started on Jupiter!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [10:37 AM]:</b>
  <span> El has already vanished to “Go to the ladies room”. Should have joined her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [11:20 AM]:</b>
  <span> Jer - the masochist - is egging the group into visiting some of the clothing stores next!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [11:20 AM]:</b>
  <span> Saaaaaaaaave me! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [11:21 AM]</b>
  <span>: Nope. Ya willingly went. Not gettin’ lured in myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [11:30 AM]:</b>
  <span> Traitor. :P</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [11:31 AM]:</b>
  <span> Take care of Binx for me when I perish from over-shopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [11:32 AM]</b>
  <span>: Will make sure he hacks up a hairball in your honor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [11:32 AM]:</b>
  <span> Ruuuuuuuuus!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [12:02 PM]:</b>
  <span> BTW, El has commandeered me for a pizza &amp; movie night with Black and you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [12: 03 PM]:</b>
  <span> Her smile scared me… Only hint I could get was “evil talking cat” and “my spinach puffs”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BadToThe(Dog)Bone [12:05 PM]</b>
  <span>: Squeaker squeak squeak squeaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [12:07 PM]:</b>
  <span> ???????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [12:08 PM]:</b>
  <span> Ugh, you trolls are going to be the death of me, lol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling to himself, Rus went to lock his phone again when it chimed with the obnoxious cat meow he had set as your ringtone. It was Binx-approved after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darlin’ Mine [Now]:</b>
  <span> Jer is dropping me off in a few while El and Black go for the pizzas!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just enough time…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving his phone into his pants pocket, Rus scooped the strange jar up again and began to pick at the lead stopper with his pointed phalanges. There was some sort of build up around the lead stopper - it smelled like a fancy candle - but it slowly yielded to the monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Perfect timing! Just got to get this cleaned out before darlin’ gets here.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans and Ellie may be a more non-traditional (uncollared) datemate pairing - though Rus had found it hilarious that Sans had already been defensive over and at the mage a few moments after they had met - but he was going to do this by the (dating) book! Blushing slightly at the thought of presenting a collar, Rus shook his head to clear it. That was way down the list of prescribed dating steps. He was at step 1 - providing a courting gift as proof of intent!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This jar once the lead stopped was removed would be perfect for you at your office as a pen and pencil holder. You had complained about not being able to find the right object to hold your impressive collection. Wide at the neck, this jar was just the right height and width to hold a good portion of writing utensils. Plus it was beautiful and would fit in with your personal aesthetic of beautiful but functional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he had to do was get out the stopper and dump whatever was inside -if anything. The jar had not made any sounds when he shook it at the sale so it might be empty or whatever had been inside had gotten out via an unseen hole. It didn’t matter as you wouldn’t be using the jar to hold any liquids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling in frustration as the lead stopper fought him, Rus gave a mighty yank and it finally broke free. Flakes of scented wax flew everywhere. About to cheer quietly in victory, Rus froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dirty brown-black mist with flashes of scarlet raced from the mouth of the jar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It flooded into Rus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton fell to his knees as the jar dropped from his hands to roll away on the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can’t breath! What is this shit?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All was still for a moment as Rus’ mind spun in dizzying circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his body stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, </span>
  <b>he</b>
  <span> hadn’t told it to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeletal frame stretched lazily - rolling its neck from side to side - before looking curiously at the phalanges attached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, this is a new one. Never been in a being like this before. At least it seems pretty functional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his voice but he hadn’t said the words!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frantically, Rus tried to do anything - move his feet, tilt his head, speak, yawn, even wink - but nothing happened. It was as if he was a passenger in his own bones!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the fuck?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body snickered at his confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you are still conscious. Interesting. Most are pushed out when I enter a form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, chief. Been stuck in that jar for way too long and I need a corporal form. You’ll do just nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The fuck you can-’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lock in the front door clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horror ran through Rus’ mind as he realized that you had arrived. The being in his body chuckles at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo, what do we have here? Something fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I think I won’t. I want to play~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door swung open.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Black Friday Afternoon - Swapfell Residence - Your POV</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Ellie said to give you this acorn after I showed her the text you sent me full of squeaking. Not sure why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You trailed off as you looked worriedly at Rus. He was bent over by the couch and leaning heavily against it. His skull was angled so low you couldn’t even see his eye lights. Frowning, you stepped over the threshold into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ALLIUMEDE!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of the dark nasty magic flooded your mind. It was so thick and heavy that you couldn’t even tell the direction it was coming from. The acorn dropped from your hand. Pulling out your phone, you raced over to where Rus was still clinging to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus, what happened? I can feel an alliumede. We should call-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His free arm lashed out and snatched your phone away. A loud crunch resounded around the eerily quiet living room as the skeleton crushed the device into a cloud of useless pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chilling laugh came from the bent form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skull lifted and you stepped back with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muddy maroon eye lights bore into your form as a grin that seemed to snarl drew across his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t Rus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t met a mage in a long time. Is your kind as delicious as I remember, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disconnect between what Rus’ body was saying and the familiar tones of his voice caused you to freeze like a deer in headlights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was unfortunate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton took a step closer. A hand reached out - the phalanges were sharper points than you remembered - and a streak of hot searing pain raced across your cheek. To your horror, the skeleton lifted the dripping phalange to his jaw to reveal a tongue the same color as the eye lights and slowly licked the blood off the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious, just like I remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage swelled as the shock wore off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How dare this intruder steal Rus’ bones!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of him! Get out of him NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the rage came the knowledge that shock had prevented you from remembering. Ellie had told you stories of what happened when alliumedes possessed bodies. There were always signs that pointed towards possession such as slightly changed physical features or how the victim acted. A banishing spell was needed to shove the intruder out which would also cause them to dissipate for a period of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch had his fancy app installed on your phone that contained a stored banishing spell!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...The phone that had been crushed in the alliumede’s grip…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicking, you backed up slowly towards the front door while keeping your eyes locked on the skeleton. Muddy eye lights narrowed and the form actually tisked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, I can’t have a pretty food source like you going running away and spreading the alarm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faster than you could react, the skeleton raced forward and grabbed your arms. With a mighty swing, it threw you in the opposite direction. You landed heavily on the staircase leading to the second story in a painful sprawl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chilling laugh rang out as the skeleton slowly began to advance on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hungry muddy maroon eye lights bore into your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run, little birdy, run. You have ten seconds before I clip your wings and take a bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrenaline and fear raced down your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling, you pulled yourself up and raced up the stairs as blood from the cut on your face continued to drip down..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horrible laugh continued to echo behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the top of the stairs was a long hallway papered in a subtle navy pattern and five doors. A guest bathroom, two guest rooms, Rus’ bedroom, and the master bedroom suite that Black had claimed. The master suite was the furthest away but you dashed for it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Racing inside, you slammed the door shut and locked it before darting across the room to the walk-in closet. Not bothering to turn on any lights, you pulled the door to the closet closed again and moved further in to hide among the expensive hanging garments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of your frantically beating heart filled your head as you tried to quiet your breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffled, you could hear the alliumede singing a nonsensical song as it broke down each door coming closer and closer to the room you chose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had an alliumede gotten inside the house? Ellie herself had shown you the wards she had erected to prevent such an issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Rus okay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the true Rus - not the evil thing inside his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could you save him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had to save him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie hadn’t taught you a proper banishment/de-possession spell yet. After all, you were only to hunt alliumedes with her and at least two of the skeletons attending. Not that you were even at the point in your training yet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long would it take Ellie and Black to get the pizzas and return…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another crash resounded - the room next to the master suite - and you could hear horrible high pitched giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This thing was enjoying the hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking, you realize that the chances of Ellie and Black returning in time were slim-to-none as you didn’t even have a way to signal for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one who you could signal for help was currently trying to murder you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rus…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even among all the fear, your heart twisted in pain at the realization that the monster that you lo-liked was being forced to hunt you down with murderous intent. A monster who panicked when you got a simple cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stars, please don’t let him remember any of this.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the master suite took three blows to shatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching, you silently moved closer to the wall of the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps wandered around the room as the bathroom door was also smashed open and the gigantic bed was overturned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the closet was ripped off its hinges and thrown into the pile of broken bed frame pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much light leaked into the large closet. Either the alliumede was one who could see in the dark or it simply did not bother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steps grew closer to where you were hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A foul and rancid odor in a flood of warm air wafted past the clothing hiding your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw through a tiny break in the fabric that a clawed hand was reaching forward to part the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘RUN!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the possessed skeleton could yank away the clothing, you pushed forward and shoved the form back as harshly as you could with the strength of the desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Forgive me, Rus!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not expecting an attack, the skeleton fell across to the opposite closet wall and collapsed to the floor but you didn’t stick around to see if it was unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You flew through the destroyed master suite and made for the staircase to the lower floor. There were no more hiding places or ways to escape up where you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A roar of rage rang out from behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not cause you to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did cause you to stop at the top of the staircase was the needle sharp phalanges that dug into your shoulder as deep as possible before you were thrown against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The claws resumed their place in your shoulder - puncturing new holes which slowly bled - as the horrifying muddy maroon eye lights loomed above your trapped body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now -</span>
  <b>
    <em> pet</em>
  </b>
  <span> - that was not a nice thing to do. I was going to be kind. I was going to nip this whole process in the bud and make consuming you as painless as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ragged breath came out of the incessanced monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <span>… now I am going to have some fun. I deserve some fun after your little trick. And do you want to know something hilarious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cruel glint appeared in his sockets as the skeleton’s head leaned closer to whisper in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyyo here can see, hear, and </span>
  <b>
    <em>feel</em>
  </b>
  <span> everything I do. It’s a bogo sale for me. So much lovely pain~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton leaned back and grinned at the horror in your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like when I do THIS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand - not embedded in your shoulder- that had been placed idly above your head lashed down like a rattlesnake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt all five phalanges sink several joints deep into your flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream ripped from your throat but you couldn’t comprehend it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All was pain, blood, and the terrible laugh of enjoyment from the skull above you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure whose scream is louder, yours or the one from the original owner of this form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phalanges were pulled from your side, the world went white and fuzzy for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cruel harsh voice spoke again as the world returned to your sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should try again and find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain throbbed through your form and you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blood draining from your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, you saw the bloody hand raised again - poised to strike a second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure you would survive a second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world seemed to slow down for a moment. Your magic raged and demanded to lash out at the threat but you clung to it desperately. Instinctual magic could dust Rus as well as the alliumede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not him, please not him.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of determination still stood inside your soul. You had to save Rus. What was the point of even being a mage if you couldn’t save those you loved? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Magic is driven by intent when in the rawest form. That’s why mages use spells to structure it. Intent can be twisted unless the caster is 100% focused, determined, and willing to take whatever cost is demanded by the magic.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the first lessons from Ellie drifted through your mind as you saw the hand start to swing down towards your form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can save him.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the screaming pain in your shoulder as you pulled yourself free, the sharp throbbing in your side, and the new pain of the phalanges driving themselves into your back - you surprised the alliumede by surging forwards towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The split second of shock bought you the chance you needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With both hands, you grasped the skull in front of you and pulled it close - gathering up all the magic left in your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kissed Rus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as contact was made, magic driven by the intent to cleanse and save flooded through your touch into the skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dirty brown-black mist with red sparks flooded out of his bones as a scream that was more felt than heard wracked the house before dissipating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strength spent, you fell away from the skeleton but strong arms caught you before your form hit the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wobbly amber eye lights - flooded with tears of the same color - stared down at you as your name was cried out despairingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I saved him…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world faded away as the knowledge that at least Rus would survive warmed your soul.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....Welp, that happened. Will our dear Lizzy survive?...</p>
<p>Also, bonus points to whomever guesses the movie they were supposed to watch correctly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Dark Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 PM, Early December (6 days after Jar-mageddon) - Fell Residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun sank low below the horizon as Black pulled his sleek dark impala into the driveway of the Fell residence. Parking, he cut the engine and soaked in the silence. The exhausted skeleton rested his forehead against the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand - familiar and warm - stroked his spine gently. A trail of healing magic followed its movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, save your magic. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Not with your spine being so tense that it could squeeze blood from a stone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rough chuckle slipped from Black as he turned his head to face the passenger seat and the human who had been keeping him sane for the past few days. Shooting her own tired smile back at Black, Ellie ran her hand along his arm until she could lace her fingers with his phalanges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get through this, Sans. We always do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black didn’t bother to respond. His datemate was correct as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he sat back up and lifted their entwined fingers to his teeth in a skeletal kiss. His eye lights brightened at the flush that spread across his datemate’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as our family is healed, we are going to go escape to the cabin for a long weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Ellie caught him up in a sweet gentle kiss. They lingered together - foreheads touching - for several long moments breathing deeply together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go in. Edge would not have asked us over without good reason. Especially not now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low whine came from her throat but it had no force behind it. Ellie knew as well as he did that Edge always had a good reason for almost everything he did (except for the one incident last summer but no one spoke about that for fear of his wrath).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair emerged from the car and slowly walked up to the front door holding hands. Ellie’s heart fluttered in comfort as his thumb swept back and forth across hers. Black always showed how much he cared in even the littlest details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could even knock, the front door swung open and Stretch looked lazily down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Sup? Ready for a bug scan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch? You were invited too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. King of this castle wants everyone scanned before entering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair on the doorstep swapped worried expressions. They had assumed that Edge was just trying to give them an evening to rest or discuss treatment options. This… this had an ominous feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes and a lot of electronic whirring later, Stretch cleared both human and skeleton to enter. Stepping inside, the house looked as normal as a home featuring gothic elegance could look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we the only ones here or is the rest of the family coming? Eleanor and I could have given rides to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, just you two, the edge lord, and myself. He’s got everything set-up in the den.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch lazily trailed after Black and Ellie as they strode towards the home office/den. Black especially was used to spending a lot of time in the room during their “bro dates” as Ellie coined them. The room itself was a cozy chamber decorated in a more relaxed take on gothic elegance as it was geared towards function and comfort over prestige. Books lined the walls along with various world, country, and town maps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton himself was standing next to a polished oak table with four seats with a sheaf of papers in his hands. Edge looked up for a moment as they ended before looking back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat. We have a lot to cover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing dramatically, Stretch moved forward and grabbed a tray off the side board tucked on one corner. Loaded on the tray was a pile of steaming ham and cheese sandwiches, rows of fresh veggies surrounded by various dips, and cut up fruit along with the cold drinks that Edge knew everyone preferred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What he means is ‘have some grub while I review the data points for the hundredth time instead of actually feeding myself’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am perfectly capable of making sure that I consume sufficient nutrients!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you are, handsome. Then tell me when you last ate something other than those awful nutrient blocks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They contain sufficient nutrients!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they taste like sawdust. Variety is the spice of life. Now eat a sandwich and start the meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling to himself, Edge sat elegantly down at the table and grabbed a sandwich with a scowl. Black simply chuckled before pulling out the seat for his datemate who had an eager smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie plopped into the chair before looking between Stretch and Edge eagerly. Perhaps there was more to Stretch being present other than being the token techie. Resisting the urge to question them, she grabbed a plate and began to load it with food instead. Even sandwiches could be a work of art when made by Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how long have you two been dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choking on a tomato slice at the suddenness, Ellie flailed a hand at her datemate as she coughed. Edge turned the most vivid crimson that she had seen before while Stretch glowed tangerine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was being good and resisting the urge to ask, Sans!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, we need to know. Obviously new dynamics may influence the future missions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lier! Edge - at least - is too professional to let that happen. You just want the gossip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black did not get a chance to reply to that accusation as Edge loudly cleared his throat. The blush had faded down to a dusty rose but had not gone away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem, our three month anniversary was two days ago-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exasperated skeleton was cut off by Ellie’s squeal of joy and Black’s cry of astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three months?! You kept this from quiet for three months?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did! You of all skeletons should know the risk of coming out too soon in public-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am not the public! I’m your best friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either worked up Fell skeleton could continue what seemed like a building fight, Stretch stepped in to wrap an arm around Edge’s shoulders while Ellie placed a restraining hand on Black’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge and I were - are still - scared, alright? Not of how the public would take us dating - my babe already has that covered with a multitude of strategies - but of how our family would take this. Only our brothers know and Red was.. Well, he needed time to come around. You’re his closest non-romantic friend, he was scared you would reject us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Black looked directly into Edge’s eye lights. The taller edgy skeleton stiffened up and almost seemed brittle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extraordinarily so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it is fine. I’m sure we’ll be dragged out on double dates by our more social better halves and all the other nonsense of being friends but also in couples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tension leaked out of Edge’s ramrod-stiff frame as he sagged slightly against his datemate. More than the supportive words, the look of acceptance in Black’s skull put his fears to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Stretch and Ellie began to vibrate with silent glee at the idea of double dates. Black could see all the plans starting to manifest in their eyes and shuddered slightly. Those two were dangerous when planning together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he mused, it would make for interesting times and at least his best friend would be suffering along with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear you are correct, Black. My datemate has already been mentioning what we can do together once the pair of us go public. Something about a festival or some such loud and colorful event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ellie could start listing every festival, carnival, holiday gathering, and other fun gathering in the tri-state area, Edge cleared his throat and lifted up his notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, our relationship status is not why I asked you here. We need to discuss the M case. We have had four known incidents involving our family where artifacts inscribed with a stylized ‘M’ have caused havoc.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out a tablet, Stretch began displaying objects and pictures of the scenes where mysterious artifacts had been found at play. Ellie winced as pictures of the Thanksgiving disaster and then photos of the ruined rooms in Black and Mutt’s house were displayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one case has had an effect that could be deemed positive - the radio Jupiter found online that allowed him to speak to the being named Lily. Otherwise - in the case of the magic suppressor collars, serving platters, and now the jars - damage had been dealt to our family in particular and the monster community in general.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the aftermath of finding Mutt trying to frantically save you from bleeding out, no one had noticed the odd jar lying discarded by the couch. Mutt himself was near catatonic and barely cling to his sanity. As soon as Ellie had taken over the healing along with Blue’s help, the poor skeleton had curled into a ball against the wall and refused to speak despite Black’s frantic questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wouldn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken Black reviewing the security footage to discover how in the world you ended up near death, bleeding out, and drained of magic. The camera in the living room had captured everything essential including the opening of the jar and Mutt’s possession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of swearing that came out of Ellie when she saw the footage was impressive. As soon as Blue took over the healing, she stalked down the stairs to where the jar was. It was she who informed the gang that the blasted thing was lead-lined and would not have revealed the alliumede contained within during a scan from Stretch’s app as long as the stopper had been in. Mutt was too careful and paranoid of a skeleton to have skipped that step. The stylized M they were learned to dread had been stamped onto the bottom of the jar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the calls started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mutt had not been the only one to purchase a jar with an alliumede inside. Reluctantly torn by duty from Mutt and yourself, Ellie and Black spent the 24 hours running from site to site as the calls came in. Luckily, all monsters and humans that became possessed were saved with only minor damage to structures but the FBI had to step in to provide a cover story for all humans affected. In total, seven jars had been discovered - all containing the stylized M on the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphys and the other lab techs have been analyzing all of the artifacts under Red’s supervision. We have increased security in both the labs and the embassy in general. However, I am not sure if we have a leak or not so you were invited here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Edged paused, Stretch spoke up and continued the informative discussion. The tablet showed a mapped magical signature along with an image of one of the jars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, what we have discovered is limited. With Ellie’s help, we have confirmed that the magic in the artifacts is human. The magical signatures on the artifacts all match which means only one mage has been enchanting them. She does not recognize the signature nor do any of the mages from the healers group. The intent behind these artifacts seems to be malicious. A general warning has been issued to the monster community to keep an eye out and we have a team visiting various thrift stores to scan their stock but that is all we have been able to do as preventive measures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The lack of puns was unnerving but even Stretch realized how serious the situation was. An unknown enemy was sending indirect attacks onto the monster community. The last one had the potential of turning the local humans against the monsters if the Paranormal Security office had not intervened and received assistance from the FBI for a cover story. Natural gas leaks could cover a multitude of sins....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In addition, our ‘Scooby gang’ - if you will - has been partially crippled with Mutt being taken out of action along with Lizzy. We need to get back to full strength before the next wave of attacks come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one questioned Edge’s statement about further attacks. Someone who was investing this much magic into harming their community would not just stop on a whim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure there is much else we can do at the moment to help them. We can’t even get Mutt and Lizzy into the same room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black’s soul twisted in pain as he spoke. The psychological effects on Mutt from being possessed were manifesting physically. His brother - his baby brother - had almost fallen down into the sleep that no monster wakes from multiple times in the first 48 hours since the incident. It had taken Blue, himself, and Ellie working around the clock to keep Mutt stable. He had improved slightly - enough to be out of the danger of falling down - but only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger skeleton still refused to speak or to leave his room once the door had been repaired. Getting him to rest or eat was a challenge. The skeletal family had worked out a rotating schedule so that someone was always in the house with Mutt and would routinely check on the blanket-wrapped lump on the bed. Emergency meetings had been set up with Mutt’s therapist but they would not start until the next day when the therapist returned to town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worst of all was the fact that Mutt refused any contact with you. Well, refused may be the wrong word. It was more like he could not handle being near you despite a longing to stick close. Your physical presence when seen triggered flashbacks of the possession. This had been discovered during one time you had entered his room which resulted in a panic attack. In the end, you had taken to coming over daily and simply sitting outside his room - back against the door - to talk about your day. Mutt never replied but you could feel him lean against the door on his side and listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about her physical health?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fully healed from the physical trauma. Blue and I managed to prevent scarring except for the wounds on her side. Lizzy’s magic is almost back to full strength. Emotionally though, she’s a mess which is to be expected. Being able to spend time with Mutt might help with some of that but we can’t force them. Her work gave her an extended medical leave until the new year to have time to heal emotionally. It’s very progressive of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she can handle a minor mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie blanched in shock at Edge’s question. Did he really just ask if her traumatized trainee could be sent out into the field?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind? Lizzy wasn’t even independently field qualified to begin with!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but we have a situation. The FBI covered our asses and now they are demanding a favor in return. A favor that we need a mage for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do they need a mage for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a suspected alliumede infestation on the US Embassy in Rome. They need it verified and cleaned up as discreetly as possible. So a team consisting of a monster and a mage has been requested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are literally in a holy city! Go grab a proper catholic mage or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss the fact that I said ‘discreetly’? They are not going to invite a previously unknown foreign national into the embassy to solve their problem. Too much of a risk of the new getting out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Ellie’s temper - normally sharp but even closer to the surface these days due to the stress - start to fray, Black gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer in her chair as he replied to Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleanor and I can handle that as soon as Mutt has pulled himself back together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time sensitive, Black. We have to send a team out now. I have tickets booked for the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would be going with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am the only logical candidate. We need a Fell monster to accompany her due to the increased security risks. Not that Comic, Stretch, or Mars are bad options but I know the only way you will let her out of your range is another Fell. Ellie and yourself cannot leave Mutt who is also out of consideration. There is Red but we need him watching the labs. That leaves myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Ellie piped up again. Stretch discretely slid a plate of brownies he had procured from the kitchen in her direction. Three ended up on her dessert plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we really need to provide a mage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes. Given how this mysterious M has managed to hide alliumedes in objects from Stretch’s app, we need a mage to sense whether one is really there or not. Plus Lizzy does have the ability to shield even if hers are not as strong as yours, Ellie. I tried to suggest sending a healer but none of them have the ability to shield nor do they have first hand experience with sensing alliumedes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deflated, the woman slumped back in her chair before asking the next question in a somber tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll protect her, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The firmness of Edge’s voice told them that he would keep you perfectly safe or dust in the attempt to do so. No one would or could question his word of honor. Stretch - who had been quietly cleaning up the empty plates - spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Mutt be able to handle her leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black slumped against his chair at the thought of the new complication. This was shit timing for them all but especially his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Honestly, I do not know. We will have to tell him when we get home. Maybe his therapist will give some suggestions tomorrow on how to cope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he communicated with you guys at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only via text and sparingly at that. Mainly refusals to open the door at times. Once was him worrying as Lizzy had not come by - she had been running later than normal. Black has introduced me to his therapist and she is amazing. We hope that maybe talking with an unbiased professional - well, get talked at - will be what is needed to get Mutt to speak again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge looked up from the report he had started reviewing to comment. Stretch eased it out of his grasp as he was distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that doesn’t work, try Jupiter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jupiter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be surprised at how well Jupiter is at ferreting out words from a person, Black. He has a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If he is that good, I will have him speak to my brother as soon as possible. Now, is there anything else we need to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Edge and Stretch shook their heads in the negative. Tiredly, Black stood up and offered a hand up to Ellie. He looked over at Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I pick up the car tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, you two go check on Mutt and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment, the pair blinked out of the room. Stretch moved to sit snuggled onto Edge’s lap with his skull tucked into the crook of the other skeleton’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they’ll be okay, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have to be. We will make it so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Late that evening - The SwapFell Residence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting a terse call from Edge about being sent away on a mission within 12 hours was not your ideal way to start off a Thursday evening. If it were not for the fact that he actually apologized for the abruptness and explained that the monster embassy had already tried to delay the trip and failed, you would have been extremely angry. Now you were just extremely sad and reluctant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within an hour had come another phone call - this time from Ellie. Black had broken the news of the trip to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had not gone over well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one positive aspect was that Rus had finally spoken after 6 days of terrible silence!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, what happened was that he started hyperventilating in panic and begged Black to stop the trip because “</span>
  <em>
    <span>it will try to kill her just like I did</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Rus’ magic - uncontrolled and instinctively reacting to his emotions - had lashed out and trashed the already messy room. Not a fleck of magic hit Black though. Rus’ soul still recognized his brother and protected him. Which led Black being comfortable with you visiting again and Ellie practically demanding it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So for a second time that day, you sat in a now extremely familiar hallway with your back against a solid oak door and spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus, I’m back again. Wanted to have one more conversation before I go. I can’t believe I’ll be in Rome tomorrow nor that it is going to be an entire week away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fabric rustled followed by muted thumps and then you felt the familiar sensation of the door vibrating as he leaned up against it on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that the plane ride is going to be so long that we are actually getting served a proper meal? I’ve only flown a couple of hours at a time before. Guess I’m a bit nervous about how long the flight will be as I’ve never flown over an ocean. Plus plane seating can be so tight and uncomfortable. Luckily, Edge or whomever is our FBI contact managed to get us seats in First Class so it will just be him sitting next to me and with plenty of room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence rang out as you paused for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to see Italy. So much history has been preserved there. Plus you know my weakness for pasta and cheese, heh. Somehow I have the feeling that Edge will want to go to as many Italian restaurants as possible and I do not have any issues with that. He’s an even bigger pasta hound than I am! According to the itinerary he sent - of course Edge has this trip already mapped out - we won’t have time to visit any of the other cities but that’s okay. I’d rather come home quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the silence drift between you two, you focused on sending positive emotions towards Rus. The effectiveness of this wasn’t apparent to you but he did not seem to have an adverse reaction to the comforting waves of magic radiating out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the ceiling, you let yourself dream out loud for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The city that I want to see the most is Venice -</span>
  <em>
    <span> la serenissima</span>
  </em>
  <span> or ‘the most serene’. It’s a city in Northern Italy that has waterways instead of roads as it is built on over 100 tiny islands. It has been featured in hundreds of thousands of stories, movies, and paintings. A city that thrives on history and romance. It’s a bit cliché but I’ve always wanted to go with someone special to explore. Seeing the world is amazing but it is even better when there is someone to share it with. Maybe someday we can go…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spend the next few minutes detailing all of the different locations in Venice that had caught your eye as your fingers twisted in the new carpeting. With surprising efficiency, Black had gotten the second story fixed up and even remodeled in parts after the attack so that all traces of what happened were removed. The living room was also being re-done with hardwoods, a new throw rug, and even a new couch. Personally, you were glad that you didn’t have to stare at your own blood stains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye you see Black poke his head from the master suite and pointed at his watch reluctantly. No one wanted you to leave but the time until the flight was quickly dwindling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft sign, you slowly stood up. Rustling from the other side of the door indicated that Rus had mimicked your movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go pack for the trip and try to grab a few hours of sleep. Being responsible suuuucks. ...If you feel up for it, I am sure that Binx would love for you to come visit while I’m gone. The apartment will be empty except for when Black or Ellie comes over to feed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused for a second before quickly continuing on to make sure that the monster on the other side of the door would not feel trapped or pressured in any way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to! Especially if you are not feeling up for it. I just wanted to make sure you knew you could though, Rus. I trust you to visit even if I am not there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung in the air as you built up the willpower to leave. You didn’t want to leave! Not him and not Ebbot! Tears pricked at your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I guess goodbye for now. Edge has promised that as long as we have wifi my new phone can be set up to text back here. I’ll message you each day to let you know I am safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, you took a step towards Black who now stood nearby to give you a lift home via teleportation. Without the drive time in consideration, you had been able to spend more time talking to Rus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound came from behind you. It caused you to freeze in place and Black’s eye lights to expand in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard Rus’ voice - hoarse from disuse - whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears - a mixture of happiness, sorrow, and longing - slipped down your face as you answered. Rus may not have come outside of his room or even opened the door but he finally - finally! - spoke to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I will be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Early (too bloody early) morning the next day - Your apartment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than ever this morning, you wished you could chuck your alarm clock into the void and never hear the strident tones again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, reality was not that kind to allow a black hole to consume the device and so you pulled your exhausted body out of your comfortable bed to turn off the alarm. Binx grumbled from his nest in the blankets before dozing back off as it was too early in the morning even for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick shower, you looked more like a human than a yeti. A glance in the steam-laiden mirror showed that there were still bags under your eyes as expected but the remains of last night’s tears were washed away. You were pretty sure that half of the clothing packed had been drizzled with tears and hair from Binx who had been doing his best to comfort his human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling to yourself, you moved to your closet to throw on a set of black jeans that were comfortable and yet could possibly be called professional, a soft grey cotton button up with the embassy’s logo, and a pair of flamboyantly blue flats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Probably looks professional enough. Edge may be up for wearing a fully business suit on a flight but heck no on that for me.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning, you shoved a few last minute items into your carry on and reviewed the packing list one more time. Binx rolled over onto his back and began to lightly snore. Chuckling, you reach over to gently scratch his belly before dragging your bags into the next room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took your sleep-deprived mind a minute to comprehend what you were seeing. Slowly, you set your suitcase and the carry on down and drifted towards your little dining room table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draped across the back of one of the chairs was Rus’ jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright yellow post-it note waved gently in the breeze from your movement. Confused, you snatched it up and poured over the sparse contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>This is only a loan. You have to bring the jacket back in person. Just hide your face in the hood if the flights get to be too much.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handwriting was shaky and the note was unsigned but you knew who had left it and that warmed your heart. Rus really had been listening as you rambled last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Screw professionalism. I’m wearing this.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the jacket dwarfed your frame despite being a taller human and you loved that fact. Your hands could be hidden in the sleeves and best of all - it smelled like Rus. As if he was there next to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a wee bit creepy to be sniffing a jacket, hun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yelping in surprise, you spun around to find Stretch lounging against the front door with a smug grin. The fluff on the hood of the jacket did not lessen the power of the glare that you sent at him as you tried to calm your breathing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the ass who teleported in without sending a warning text.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops, was I supposed to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin on Stretch’s skull told you exactly that he knew he was supposed to text - he just didn’t bother. Damn lazy skeletons!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A happy mew rang out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Binx came bounding from the bedroom at the sound of Stretch’s voice to run up to the skeleton. He rose up on his hind feet and began to bat at the skeleton’s pants leg in earnest. For his part, Stretch simply laughed and pulled a twist of cat treats out of the pocket on his orange hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you are creating a little monster out of my cat, right? He’ll never stop pestering you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s half the fun! I want to be the fun uncle to all the furry pets. Good practice for if our family ever has a passel of babybones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A passel? What are you, a cowboy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo, look, a kitten has claws this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch, I haven’t even had coffee yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother brewing one - Edge is already at the airport and he is determined to change as much as possible to the FBI for this hassle. So mucho grande venti quadcup coffees for everyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had to laugh at that last statement. Stretch - to the aggravation of all the coffee lovers - had consistently refused to get the naming schema behind Starbucks correct and instead liked to make up his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m ready to go then if coffee and food will be provided before the flight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yassss! Charge the government! Now, let’s get you to Edge before he starts calling us with demands to hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch’s phone let out an obnoxious clown honk and he looked at it before cracking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got a warning text. Looks like his temper is </span>
  <em>
    <span>brewing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pour</span>
  </em>
  <span> out all his impatience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, nice one! I’m sure he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>expresso</span>
  </em>
  <span> his feelings in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>venti</span>
  </em>
  <span> if the airport security is slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, you shove your suitcase towards Stretch and pick up the carry on. Binx yowled in displeasure at being ignored so you quickly set out a small pile of cat treats before grabbing onto Stretch’s proffered arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, you win this pun war. Now let’s go before my gremlin refocuses on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh, the two of you winked out of sight. Not a moment too soon as the cat looked up in confusion as he ran out of treats. Only an empty apartment greeted feline senses. Grumbling in displeasure, Binx knocked a tissue box off the coffee table and then sat on it in protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Late Afternoon, Day 3 of the Rome Assignment - An Italian Cafe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we are safe here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Undoubtedly so. I doubt they would come looking for us here. Not tourist-y enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a relieved sigh, you sank back into your chair and closed your eyes for a brief moment. The warm chatter of an unfamiliar language droned peacefully in the background. With how popular the cafe was among locals - and the fact that Edge had gotten a table tucked into a corner - any pursuers would have a hard time finding the pair of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cracking one eye open, you watched idly as Edge ordered what you could only hope was a large amount of coffee and pastries in rapid Italian from the waiter. With both of you in suits, you looked like a pair of exhausted office workers - if one was a skeleton, that is. Thankfully, the citizens of a land already known for myths and miracles did not find a walking, talking, and glaring skeleton too unusual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would have guessed that we would need to hide from our temporary co-workers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have exactly 12 contingency plans specifically based on that premise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, you sat back up in your chair. Edge had the subtle twinkle in his eye lights that indicated one of his understated jests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your plans factor in the possibility of our co-workers trying to pursue both of us romantically? Even when they thought we were dating on the first day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No, I had not planned for that. Otherwise I would have gotten pictures of my datemate in drag to fend them off with. Also, I would have packed more bear traps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have bear traps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three. It pays to be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before this trip, you had not been particularly close to Edge which you were learning was a shame. The skeleton had his own brand of cutting and witty remarks that could range from being obnoxiously blatant to so subtle you would second guess yourself. It explained why Stretch and Edge were a surprisingly good fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, you knew about that relationship now. It was rather obvious due to the discreet but supremely emotional - for Edge anyway - goodbye that happened at the airport. Honestly, it felt like you had front row seats to a Jane Austin drama. You half expected Stretch to hand over a lacy handkerchief to remember him by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should mention that to Stretch when we get home. Bet he would love to add an extra flair to their dramatics.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Edge showing emotions, the tall edgy skeleton was looking at you with a slightly nervous expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The more - ah - </span>
  <em>
    <span>persistent</span>
  </em>
  <span> co-workers have not crossed any major boundaries, have they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of them have tried to make any physical advances if that is what you are asking - it’s just been a lot of invites to go on dates or do tasks together. Honestly, none of them even seem interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> - they just want a mage for the bragging rights or to make their bosses happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton huffed in aggravation and stabbed at a slice of rich chocolate cake that had been placed before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems my admirers are in the same boat though some seem charmed by my ‘exoticness’, as one put it. A bunch of pandering idiots! Not even saying I have a datemate is making them back down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some may see it as an exciting challenge to seduce a committed partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several fellow cafe patrons looked over in confusion before quickly looking away as Edge indigently squawked in outrage at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO THEY HAVE NO HONOR?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would guess ‘no’? Either way, it is not like an honorable and loyal skeleton like you would fall for their weak minded tricks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The complement settled Edge back down - along with the rapid amount of chocolate cake he was consuming - and you decided to continue the bitchfest. Between co-workers who did not like ‘no’ as an answer and the weird hours you were forced to work - well - both of you needed to blow off some steam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have we gotten permission to work alone yet? The past two nights of hunting have been absolutely ruined by the ‘helpers’ we got assigned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more night of the inept morons and then we can kick them out of the hunt. How they got hired I have no idea. Did you catch the one who thought a bloody duck whistle would help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooo! One had a duck whistle? I must have missed it when I was dealing with the two ladies who threw themselves into hysterics over a broken vent cover making curtains blow around in odd patterns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge waved his fork around in aggravation before stabbing a mini fruit tart rather violently. You shifted your piece of chocolate cake closer for protection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A duck whistle! He was going around red in the face blowing the damn thing and acting confused when the alliumede did not instantly materialize. Does no one read the briefs I prepared? All signs point towards an alliumede that is attracted by darkness and small flames as it only appears during power outages or when someone is lighting candles for whatever reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire mini fruit tart was consumed in one elegant bite. Moving quickly, you pushed a plate of cannolis closer to the aggravated skeleton who shot you a brief smile of thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my terseness over the past few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge, I completely understand. Who knew that dealing with our countrymen in the embassy would be way worse than any of the locals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least the locals have better manners! And excellent desserts. We should get more cafe recommendations from that newspaper vendor on our street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A serious expression spread across his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, that vendor let it slip that several of the men employed by the embassy have bad reputations with how they handle women and courtship. You will let me know if anything happens, correct? I do not plan to leave your side but life happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a reassuring hand on Edge’s own, you looked him directly in his crimson eye lights before responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Thankfully our rooms are connected at the embassy and you have been keeping watch - haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I promised Black that I would make sure that no harm comes to you. My glorious and terrible self does not need such excessive amounts of sleep as a human requires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about Mr. Honey? Do you leave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>bee</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Edge flushed a bright crimson. You had been delighted to discover - on the first night when you went to ask Edge a question - that Stretch had snuck a small stuffed honey bee into Edge’s suitcase. The stuffed honey bee had been named Mr. Honey according to the name tag. Mr. Honey now lived on the spare pillow in Edge’s room and you were pretty sure you had heard him talking to the stuffed bee on occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can discuss Mr. Honey when we can talk about the jacket I have seen you cuddling with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It is obviously Mutt’s. There is no shame in wanting a personal item from a datemate nearby when one is separated from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not my datemate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful after how I handled the possession incident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started at your piece of chocolate cake for a moment before giving up and pushing it towards Edge. Guilt pricked at your soul. Not willing to meet his eye lights, you stared at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, who says I like him in that way. We were just good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge scoffed at that statement as he pushed the piece of cake back at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Do not take me for a fool. You two have been dancing around each other for ages. Especially after the whole idiot cultists event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One slender glove-encased phalange poked at your forehead until you looked up in annoyance. Smirking, Edge continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And exactly how did you mess up the possession incident? You saved his life and eradicated an alliumede.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I kissed him without permission! And flooded his bones with so much magic it must have burned horribly! Not to mention I didn’t even think of that solution until after he got so traumatized he can’t even look at me any more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your emotional explosion - hissed intensely but quietly - struck the smug depression off the skull in front of you. Tears started trickling down from your eyes as you fought to regain control but it was too late. The words tumbled from your lips as you finally opened up about the guilt weighing down your soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stop thinking about how I could have handled the situation better. How I could have pushed the alliumede out faster without being creepy. Heck, I’m even the reason he was attacked. Red was shopping at the market with him that day and he told me that Rus was planning on giving me the jar as a gift though I don’t know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Edge stood up and moved his chair next to you to become a buffer between the cafe and your tears. A bit awkwardly, he wrapped one long arm around your shoulders. Giving up on any form of composure, you buried your face into his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like I’ve lost my best friend and it’s my fault. I hadn’t realized how entwined our lives had become until suddenly I couldn’t see him anymore and now there are these huge empty gaps. I text him - no reply, I speak to him - no reply, and I can’t even do anything to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments pass by as you try to catch your breath between the sobs and falling tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then - get this - Rus finally starts speaking again but it is because he is freaking out because I’ve gotten assigned to a mission out of town. Ended up over there that night to just talk at him through the door in case that would help and I mentioned that I was nervous about the long flight. Didn’t think much of it as I was babbling about a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a part of you that would have traded anything to be back in the hallway again with your back against his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what that sweetheart of a skeleton did? He left me his jacket in my apartment so I could have something to hide in and be comforted by on the flight. It must have been so hard to leave the house and risk running into me face-to-face. How do I deserve his kindness when all I do is cause trouble for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drained, you leaned back in your chair to look in a bit of horror at the mess you made - all snot and tears - on Edge’s normally immaculate suit jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dump on yo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut you off with a gloved finger on your lips and a question of his own. Edge’s expression was not readable but you knew he was watching every twitch of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you blame Mutt for the injuries you sustained?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Of course not. It was the alliumede - I could tell by the change in eye lights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was his body that hurt you - that drove it’s bones into your flesh and then tore it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t Rus! If he had even had a drop of control, it would not have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indigent and frustrated, you glare at Edge who was recovering his smug look. Why was he asking questions with such obvious answers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you forgive him for the unintentional harm done because you know that if there had been any other choice, he would not have hurt you. Because he is your friend and you know he cares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he should forgive you - if there is even a need for it and if he hasn’t already - as you acted the best you could in those exact set of circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned, you just sit there for a moment. Was it really just that simple?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, you need to forgive yourself and stop thinking about the what-ifs. The likelihood of both of you surviving the attack was tiny by my calculations but you both succeeded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How did you get so emotionally wise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Therapy and a datemate that does not allow me to pull any emotional head-in-the-sand bullshit - mostly therapy though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still not quite able to comprehend what just happened, you answer as intelligently as possible - which is to say - not intelligently at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which I have you scheduled for when we return to Ebbot. Honestly, I should have insisted on it sooner but that is a mistake on my part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I get the sassy datemate then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch is mine - go get your own Papyrus. Oh wait, you already are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before frustration could build up again, Edge gently patted you on top of the head and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it time. You both need time to heal and forgive yourselves. Plus - from what I can tell from my research - holidays are periods of emotional instability and large life decisions should not be made during them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate for a topic change as you had way too much to process mentally while seated in a cafe - oh god, did they think you two were a fighting couple? - you quickly spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Research?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, research. This world’s Frisk is coming to a new and wonde-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That… that was not that route you were expecting! Flushing, you cut Edge off sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stars no, please stop! I do NOT need to hear about your ‘birds and the bees’ lecture for Frisk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And their class. I was asked to give a series of guest lectures for the monster perspective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disbelief flooded your frame. Someone had asked Edge of all people to lecture a horde of teenagers about sex ed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am the only skeleton monster who is willing to do public speaking, write up a comprehensive curriculum, and not make a boner joke every five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Edge took a sip of his expresso. A mischievous gleam snuck into his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, whose permission do you think you need to ask before kissing Mutt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume his?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, a humorous idea flitted into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though, I kinda get the vibe that I should also ask Black as Rus’ oldest family member given how formal Black likes to be at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, you watched Edge choke on the dip of espresso he had been taking during your last statement. Tiny crimson tears build up in the corners of his eye sockets as the skeleton went from coughing to wheezing with laughter. You had to join in with your own giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have me there when you ask and you will have my willing assistance in pranking any of us skeletons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><em><span>Near 3 AM, Day 6</span></em> <em><span>of the Rome Assignment - The North Tower of the US Embassy</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Idly, you stared into the trio of small candle flames placed before you on the floor and reflected on the fact that you were racking up some serious horror movie cliches on this trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Isolated in a dark location? Check! Lone female? Check! Location only lit by very susceptible candles? Check! Not to mention that this tower is super old and drafty.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue the candles in front of you flickered and steadied. Honestly, you should probably be more concerned that you already were. Having the alliumede manifest was practically guaranteed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This alliumede was too dumb to be a serious threat as long as no one lit candles but it was clever enough to avoid detection unless the very specific set of circumstances happened. So even without the clatter gang of idiots following you around the hunt had been unsuccessful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Honestly, I have no idea why this was such an urgent mission. We have freaking LED flashlights now!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a problem as there were 9 hours until your flight home. A flight you did not want to miss. Otherwise you’d probably have a breakdown, Edge would become an even grumpier skeleton, and you were pretty sure that Stretch - if not more of the skeleton brothers - would be dispatched to “fix” the problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder unrelated to your current mission ran down your spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue had mentioned what happened the last few times someone was rude to him and Stretch had witnessed it… Somehow you knew that he would be 1000 times worse if his datemate was detained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A click in your ear jolted you out of morbid theorizing. Edge must have caught your posture falling into a distracted slouch. He probably wanted the chanting to start again soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had already run through all the prayers you could remember in this act to be a poor helpless girl saying her prayers. With a slightly wicked gleam in your eyes, you started with another classic set of verses. Ones by a Queen to be exact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you gonna take me home tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, down beside that red firelight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you gonna let it all hang out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fat bottomed girls</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make the rockin' world go 'round</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more clicks - sounding rather aggravated - sounded from the ear piece but you knew Edge would not risk actually saying anything and giving away his position so you continued your ‘chant’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>C'mon!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, won't you take me home tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, down beside your red firelight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and you give it all you got</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the one factor that broke the horror movie tropes even if the alliumede was clueless. You had erected a shielded section of the floor 5 feet from your candles where Edge and Agent Marcie were huddled in wait. The shield - a bloody pain to maintain - had been created in the complicated style - that Ellie had just taught you - where the contents inside were concealed along with its very existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shield was also the only reason Edge was willing to go along with the riskier scheme of using yourself as bait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ‘wind’ wailed around the tower. The first sign of the alliumede manifesting had finally arrived!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The candles in front of you flickered violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playing the role of scared heroine, you let the chanting of song lyrics die off as you mimicked a frantic desire to relight the candle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill descended upon the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thuds - like footsteps - rang out above your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was rather peculiar - if you had not been purposely ghost hunting - as you were in the top of a tower in the oldest section of the Embassy. Only the rafters and a roof were above your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stupid dramatic alliumede. Get on with it!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another one of your candles went out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out what seemed like an appropriate squeak of fear. Had to play your part after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More wails of a false wind and thumps above your head occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You never knew it was possible to get bored on a hunt when an alliumede was actually manifesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally - FINALLY - an eerie green glow began to form in one corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If Mutt or Ellie were here the erection jokes would be flying.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several painstakingly boring and yet suspenseful moments later, the alliumde was fully formed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lunged for you with a roar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, what you supposed was supposed to be a roar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It sounds like Simba before the hormones kicked in.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicked into action by Edge’s shout in your ear piece, you dropped the invisible shield and then dashed for Agent Marcie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his own battle cry - Edge charged the stunned alliumede with a large pointed bone like a lance in his phalanges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching Agent Marcie’s side, you threw up the strongest protective shield you could create. It glowed a clean new leaf green around your forms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much better than the radioactive green goop that the alliumede seemed to be made up of. Honestly, it looked like a villain out of a Scooby Doo episode which just made you miss the rest of the Scooby gang even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle - if one could even call the one-sided slaughter of the alliumede that - ended within a minute of Edge engaging the thing. His excellent aim caused the bone lance to piece the vulnerable core of the alliumede inside all the goo and it perished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, specifically it died and then exploded as a result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room was covered in a thin layer of dripping green goo expect for the small circle where your shield was. Agent Marcie and yourself exchanged grateful glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling in disgust, Edge stomped over while calling for the other agents to come up. The danger had passed and he was not cleaning up this mess himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have permission to drop the shield.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a relieved sigh you let the magic go and the shield faded from existence. That had been the other condition from Edge to go along with Plan Bait. You were not allowed to drop any shields until instructed specifically by him to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agents flooded up the stairs and into the room with huge spot lights that were setup instantly. Your eyes teared up from the sudden brightness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, that wasn’t really his name but you refused to use the real thing as a matter of principle. The jerk had been constantly offering up all sorts of incentives to keep you in Rome and did not like taking no for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think Edge would have ripped him in half after that truly awful proposal earlier if Agent Marcie hadn’t gotten there first.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup. That had happened. Agent Asshole has proposed freaking marriage to you like a business merger. He had literally mentioned “combining formidable assets” and rambled about promotions. Thankfully, he didn’t get far into his prepared speech before Agent Marcie had lit into him and started listing HR policies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! You two were able to get rid of this pest within the time frame! You’ve passed out test!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge and yourself accidently harmonized as you both blurted out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Test?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as Agent Marcie narrowed her eyes before rapidly typing away on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Our test to see if your skills were as great as they say which you have now proven that they are. So congratulations and welcome aboard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Agent Asshole really this oblivious?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspiciously, Edge eyed the human gloating in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are returning to Ebbot in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, about that… I cancelled your tickets!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Marcie, Edge, and yourself stared at the man in shock. He had what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you insist on trying to rebook those tickets - well - </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> can happen. Passports confiscation, immigration detaining you, and that is if you even make it to the airport.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel Edge’s magic flair up in the air as he stared down the rude and idiotic human in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am promising you. We plan on keeping both of you but I suppose we could work out a deal where we only keep the mage in return for several large favors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m right here in front of you. How dare you treat me like an object to be bartered with or kept from returning home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temper flaring, you stepped forward with a snarl. No one was going to keep you from going home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Marcie’s voice cut through the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Mitch, you are an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but she spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not authorized to use any of those threats to keep our Ebbot contractors here. They have concluded their mission and will be returning home in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tickets are cancelled!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low and shiver-inducing chuckle fell from Agent Marcie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they are cancelled. I just checked on that. However, the director has authorized use of a private jet to transport our esteemed contractors back home. He also wishes to speak with you as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I have don-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been recording and live-streaming this entire conversation straight to his desktop. He knows Every. Little. Thing. You. Have. Said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the agents in the room - whether cleaning up alliumede goop or backing up Agent Asshole - froze in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, the director is not fond of those under his command who would cause an international incident without any permission. Captain Edge and Mage Elizabeth are considered dual citizens with their monster citizenship as the primary. Not to mention that if we do not return them home in the expected time frame we will have 9 skeleton monsters, a mage more experienced and powerful than you have ever imagined, and the royal guard raiding this embassy on a rescue mission that will be quite destructive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Marcie cut him off again with a poison glare before turning to Edge any yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The director sends his apologies for what Agent Mitch has done and threatened. Restitution besides the private plane home will be coordinated once you are back in Ebbot. Would two hours be sufficient to be cleaned up and packed? We can handle the paperwork in-flight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure if it was your place to answer, you peeked up at Edge who nodded in agreement,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is acceptable. Will refreshments be provided on the flight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you to your rooms and get a list of what you would like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Marcie gestured for Edge to lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were finally going home!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Floral Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Mental health issues, mentions of gore, self-hate, panic attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Barely noon, Day 1 of the Rome Assignment - Rus’ room, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted, Rus dropped onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could still feel the knot in his non-existent throat - cutting off the words the bubbled and boiled inside as he choked desperately for something he couldn’t define. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind and body craved something that the words - mental or physical - could not be summoned forth to define. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The therapy visit - as he kept trying to tell himself - had </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>been a bust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he had been unable to speak at all to the kindly greying woman who had been his confidant and psychiatrist for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans had been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans explained what happened and even showed Doc - as Rus enjoyed calling the woman on his better days - the footage that the security cameras had captured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big brother stepping in - again - to make sure he got the help that was needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus’ soul quivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved his bro so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank all the stars that Sans had insisted all those years ago that Rus add him as a person who could be told about his treatments. He had also insisted that Rus be added to his own allowed contacts with a different therapist - a show of trust and support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been one of the first signs after they arrived in this new universe that Sans was willing to try to become a better monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc had been shocked at what happened. She couldn’t hide her reactions to what Sans said nor the security footage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t look at Rus with horror nor with accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Doc looked at him with sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Rus had been expecting to be thrown out no matter how kind Doc had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a difference between past crimes in a world where survival necessitated horrible things and seeing your patient try to gut another human on film just a week ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shock must have shown on his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly was apparent to Doc who had smiled her kind and yet sad smile before-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Sup, Puppy Chow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that the sound made by Rus was appropriate for a manly skeleton would be a vast overstatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say the sound that he made was like a teenage girl in a horror flick would be closer to the mark but still an overstatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, the sound Rus made was a cross between a startled goat and a hissing kitten which promptly caused Mars to lean against the wall near the door from how hard he was laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton sprawled on the bed lifted his skull long enough to glare at the intruder to his room before letting it drop back onto the bed with a bounce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should call you Scream Cheese now, hahaha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bird of the hand sort took flight in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still chuckling to himself, Mars heavily sauntered over to the prone skeleton on the bed and scooped him up bridal style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The resulting yelp was cut in half as the pair teleported away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Rus found himself being dropped unceremoniously onto a couch before being wrapped up in several fluffy blankets. Dazed from the sudden change in location, Rus blinked at Mars in confusion. Satisfied with his work, the other skeleton turned around to yell through an adjacent doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got him, bro! Puppy Chow is all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good! I just finished making snacks and hot cocoa! There is some for Jeremy and yourself on the counter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter bustled into the room in a frilly lavender apron with the words ‘Hug the Cool Chef’ embroidered on it - a gyftmas gift from Ellie the previous year - and carrying a tray absolutely loaded down with baked goods, two mugs, and a steaming pitcher. Mars took one look at the tray and then vanished but clattering was heard in the distance where Rus assumed the kitchen was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother Mutt! Have a cup of my homemade cocoa and some of the traditional human Christmas treats. They have such fun with spices this time of year! Did you know that humans even make tiny edible houses out of a cookie called gingerbread, frosting, and candy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting for an answer, Jupiter cheerily poured a steaming mug of cocoa while continuing to chatter away about the Christmas season and how humans loved their holiday treats. Accepting the offered mug of cocoa - as one did not refuse food or drink from Jupiter - Rus watched as the other skeleton poured his own mug before settling in on the sofa nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber eye lights drifted around the room as Rus tried to catch his mental balance. Tall windows and slender frames made up most of the walls in the room he sat in as well as the ceiling. Outside, snowflakes drifted lazily by but inside the air was kept toasty by a stone fireplace with a large crackling fire inside. Skillfully handmade rugs decorated the wooden floor between an assortment of plush sofas covered in colorful throw pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one corner, a large flat screen TV displayed a small plane icon flying across a map between Ebbot and Rome in tiny slow blips. Jupiter noticed where the other skeleton had focused and beamed brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it neat? Mars setup one of our computers to stream to the TV and show the flight tracker for the plane that Lizzy and Edge are on. So we can watch over them in comfort! Much better than constantly staring at a small phone screen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus refocused on Jupiter. Setting his now-empty mug down, he made sure that the taller skeleton was looking at him before signing a few quick works.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Why am I here?&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your first time in our Outdoor-Indoor room, correct? We only just finished construction before the fall and there have not been any parties hosted here yet. It is perfect! When the clouds are gone, we can see the stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the blank stare from Rus, Jupiter gulped down his own drink and began to fiddle nervously with a set of knitting needles nearby. Some sort of scarf was being created from what seemed like all of the possible colors of yarn in existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the best reminder for my brother and me that we are no longer trapped in the hellscape that our underground had become. Few things can snap Mars out of his dissociative episodes like seeing the sky - or Jeremy now, I suppose. It is much easier to remember that the nightmares are just those when I can curl up on a couch and feel like I am outside yet safe in my home. Or when I’ve had a bad panic attack or when-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lanky skeleton cut himself off and paused for a moment before continuing. Jupiter’s voice was quieter than normal but just as empathic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is, you are welcome to come here anytime if you need to get away or take a break or anything. I know your room is probably what feels the safest but… you’ve been locked away from everyone. Right next to where a lot of bad stuff went down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny orange tears welled up in the sockets of the taller skeleton as he looked away slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I do not want to lose you, newer brother. You almost dusted…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Jupiter so upset sent a wave of fresh guilt through Rus. He gently reached out a hand and rested his phalanges on top of the nervous ones fiddling with the knitting. The next moment he was swept up into a warm hug before being gently set back onto the couch in his cocoon of blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can come here if it helps! You are family after all. Plus I have plenty of Christmas baking to share as there are so many recipes to try. You don’t even have to talk. I can ramble enough for both of us - if you want me too, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Don’t mind listening.&gt; </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that beamed from Jupiter at his words warmed Rus’ soul a bit. It was not… comfortable being away from his room - he felt exposed and vulnerable just sitting here in the open - but Jupiter had a point even if Rus was reluctant to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he would just spend an hour here to mollify everyone...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter immediately began to describe his latest baking endeavors and the detailed steps that were needed as he poured fresh cups of hot cocoa for them both. Something about royal icing and whether gumdrops were the best roof decorations or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the crackling of the fire, the quiet clacking of the knitting needles, and Jupiter’s cheerful chatter - Rus found his skeletal frame slowly relaxing as time passed. Maybe it was the hot cocoa, the peacefulness of the room, or being able to watch the flight tracker out of the corner of his sockets but suddenly - just a fraction - it all did not seem as hopeless as before to him. Feeling hungry for once, he snagged one of the cookies from a nearby plate - a smiling Santa covered in large amounts of frosting - and nibbled at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about this exact combination of warmth, family love, and sugary sweets let the exhausted skeleton fall into a dreamless sleep for the first time since his possession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-afternoon, Day 3 of the Rome Assignment - Outdoor-Indoor room, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... courting gift…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The clacks of the knitting needles paused abruptly at the words that seemed to hang in the air before resuming their tempo albeit a slower one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curled next to Jupiter on the same sofa as the first day, Rus stared at the wall. He wasn’t sure he could handle any expressions of pity from Jupiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be a courting gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small flutter of air moved past his skull as the taller skeleton moved a few inches closer but did not press physical contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was supposed to be a courting gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That</span>
  <b>
    <em> jar</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The venom in his voice caused Jupiter to flinch slightly but he did not move away. Jupiter was unsure at what had caused Rus to finally speak but he was going to encourage more of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A courting gift for our newest mage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Not that it matters anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I tried to </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill</em>
  </b>
  <span> her! The one who actually mak-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus cut himself off with a frustrated snarl before trying again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made my soul sing. I didn’ think that she existed - that there was actually someone worth courting. At least not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans - his Sans - had found a match but that made sense. His brother was the greatest - the absolute best - so of course he found a partner who complimented him so well. Sans deserved the best after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not his broken little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger - deep and unabating anger - surged forward out of the mess of emotions swirling around in his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And look what good meeting me has done for her! Instead of keeping her safe, I’ve failed over and over again and darlin’ pays the price. Too broken to keep her safe but too greedy to let her be free!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter didn’t speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t dare to. Not with Rus finally letting out words again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too caught up in his anger, Rus ground out phases between frustrated pauses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. Felt. Everything. That. Day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt my claws digging into her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot blood pouring out of the holes I punctured in her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coppery smell, the scent of her fear, the salty tang of her tears in the air…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic swirled and struck out from Rus but did not condense into physical forms nor did it touch Jupiter who was tearing up in sympathy at his pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AND I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING! NOTHING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words howled out as Rus curled up into a ball - consumed by ferocious sobs. Cautiously, Jupiter pulled Rus into a tight hug. It was a risky maneuver but he couldn’t just let Rus lay there sobbing alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to sob for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More words started pouring out in between the cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do anything…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saved me - </span>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <span>! The thing that had literally been ripping her apart and Lizzy saved me even though it drained her of any magic that could have healed the wounds I caused!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I-I-I don’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why she would have risked herself to save trash like me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was killing her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s not like it did any good. I’m still just a broken pile of garbage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t even be in the same room as her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if I lose control and hurt her again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still feel my claws sinking in - hot and wet - and the smell of blood won’t go away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It won’t go away! It won’t go away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus couldn’t stop repeating those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar crushing pressure was creeping over his skeletal frame as yet another panic attack built up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had lost count of how many had hit since the first day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely registering Jupiter shifting around him, Rus felt something bump against his clenched jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite this now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Jupiter’s tone sparked the bit of Rus that knew that he had to listen. He bit down on the rounded object without consciously thinking about it further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Supreme sourness flooded over his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world halted for a moment as all was sourness, a rough bumpy peel, and stinging juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus bit the lemon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More sourness rushed forward, grounding his spinning mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, take a few deep breaths and list five things you can physically touch at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awareness of the soft crocheted blanket twisted in his phalanges leaked through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue played with a seed stuck between his fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breath more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter’s hands were running up and down his back like how Sans would when they were babybones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fourth breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat from the fire warmed one side of his frame while the chill from the closest window - now open - cooled the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fifth breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm weight crawled onto his foot that hung out of the blanket and vibrated reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good, now sip some cocoa. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he been talking out loud?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Signing, actually. Black told me that you slip into speaking hands without realizing it when things become too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing, Rus automatically accepted the cup of cocoa from Jupiter and sipped before his mind flashed to the last sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, he looked over the edge of the couch to stare wide eyed at Binx. The cat blinked calmly back at him from his perch on Rus’ foot before turning up his purrs a notch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Binx? Here?&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, the little shadow kitty is visiting right now. Mars fetched him earlier as Jeremy was fretting over his ‘best little buddy’ being left alone for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter looked fondly at the fuzz ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my brother is going to turn into a crazy cat dad with Jeremy as his datemate. He acts gruff but it was not I who snuck the little friend some of our salmon from last night and Jeremy is still at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear pricked at Rus as he remembered how his magic had been raging just a few minutes ago. He gestured emphatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;I could have hurt him!&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you couldn’t have. Magic works on intent for monsters like us and you would never hurt Binx. Yourself - yes, sadly - but not the cat and not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus opened his mouth to protest and a gingerbread cookie shaped like a snowman was shoved into his maw instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was delicious, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even try, newer brother. You are a good monster. You do not hurt those who are undeserving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting, Rus moved to start speaking in hands but instead found his mug of hot cocoa shoved back into them after being refilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had Jupiter even taken the mug back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! My turn to talk for a moment. You - my precious brother from another universe - are not trash. You are not garbage. You are not broken. You do not get to judge your worthiness for love or anything else. You do not need to as you </span>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <span> worthy. You deserve love and happiness and all the good things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle boop to right above his nasal cavity kept Rus from trying to interject again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black showed me the security footage. I know exactly what happened and why you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter placed a hand on each of his shoulders before staring directly into Rus’ amber eye lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us blame you one bit, Papyrus of Swapfell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke firmly. Rus listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your app records show you scanned the jar three times for any dangers, you selected it out of the market that had been checked multiple times by Edge and Black, and most importantly - you poured out all of your magic into Lizzy the moment you were freed. That saved her life, you know. You kept her going until Ellie and Black made it home. Otherwise she would have died there and then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;But I am the reason she was so near death!&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If an intruder broke into this house, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and stabbed Jeremy - not that it is likely anyone could with all of our security measures - would you blame me for owning the knife or would you blame the intruder? You’d blame the intruder, of course. They had the murderous intent and they wielded the tool as a weapon to harm instead of something that helps to feed us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;That is hardly a fair comparison.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is too! Your body is the knife, a tool that can help or harm in equal measures. You choose to use it to help. The alliumede that took over chose to use it to harm after stealing it from you. I know it is hard to realize now. You’ve barely started processing everything that happened and I - despite being the great and wonderful Jupiter - am not a trained therapist. That’s why you go see the distinguished Dr. Springer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;But I-&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter gently laid his hands over Rus’ for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have not been able to talk to her yet despite the daily appointments, right? But I have the feeling - the faith - that you will be able to soon. Until then, we are not going to let you forget that you are worthy and loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight to contradict Jupiter - to prove how unworthy he was - drained slowly from Rus. How could he resist such sincerity even if he did not believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the meantime, I will make sure you have plenty of lemons! I learned this trick off the internet. Between the strong bitter taste and the alien feel of biting the peel, it is a good way to ground yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;I.. Thank you, brother.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter lit up brightly at being addressed as brother. His smile gently soothed part of Rus’ aching and exhausted soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling to be so drained and empty but also lighter than he had felt in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have a present for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reached under the coffee table bedecked with sugary goodies, Jupiter pulled out a pair of leather gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made them myself! There are special tips in the fingers that will cap your sharpened phalanges and keep them from digging into anything. The set I cook with really helps me deal with touching uncooked meat so I figured your own pair might help you feel more comfortable with reaching out to Lizzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt twanged in Rus’ soul and it must have shown on his skull as Jupiter playfully waggled a finger at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No self guilt trips now! I asked to have you come spend time here because I know what it is like to have a plethora of triggers. You did not set me off in the slightest and even if you had, I have multiple contingency plans that would have dealt with the situation. I am a Papyrus after all! Now, try the gloves on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not quite sure what else he could do, Rus slipped the dark tangerine gloves into his hands and flexed them experimentally. The leather was supple and soft. He could feel the extra thick tips padding his phalanges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt strange but also comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a happy murr, Binx chose that moment to launch himself onto Rus’ lap. Instinctively, the skeleton reached out to pet him. He marveled at the feeling of the cat through his gloves. He could feel the resistance of the fur and the warmth of the little body but it was muted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not trigger him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Jupiter with full eye lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I don’t think I can ever repay you, ever. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyehehehehe, do not worry, brother. No repayment is needed. Just keep Mr. Binx happy with cuddles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Evening, Day 6 of the Rome Assignment - SwapFell Residence’s kitchen, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas music drifted from the doorway to the kitchen along with a sugary scent. Slightly nervous, Rus stuck his head in and was greeted by the sight of his brother’s datemate covering the room in flour, sugar, and other baking supplies. Rows of cookies already baked were scattered around on various cooling racks while bowls of dough yet to be baked sat off to one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing his skull poking around the doorframe, Ellie waved Rus in with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scooby! Good timing! I need someone to help me frost some of these cookies before Sans gets home and interferes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You purchased chocolate frosting, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playfully sighing in exasperation, she nodded before pulling out a grocery bag containing several cans of fudge frosting. A sense of familiarity eased through his bones at the sight of the forbidden frosting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a few late meetings this evening so we can use the contraband frosting without hurting Sans’ feelings. Love his stubborn skull to death but I can’t take one more batch of his homemade chocolate frosting this season. So we are cheating and doing all of the cookies needing chocolate frosting now and leaving the buttercream ones for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Rus sauntered into the kitchen to perch on a stool next to the counter/breakfast bar. Holding out one gloved hand palm up, he playfully smirked at Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s my bribe to dispose of the cans when we are done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled a bag of smoky honey hard candies out of the bag where they had been hidden by the frosting cans and threw them into Rus’ palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, you twerp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m a twerp then yer a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair burst into laughter. For a moment, Rus felt normal and it was glorious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wash your hands and we’ll get started. If you frost, I’ll add the candies and take care of the detailing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton tensed for a moment but slid off the stool to move over to the sink. He stood there for a moment fiddling with his gloves but trying to be subtle about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie still noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scoob, you don’t have to help out if it makes you uncomfortable or if you need to keep the gloves on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we do this every year together. I don’ wanna break tradition with ya just because I have a problem, El.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle hand was placed on his sleeve and despite his best efforts, Rus flinched before hunching his shoulders in shame. But he didn’t shake Ellie off nor did she remove her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her magic radiating from it soothingly as she spoke gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay to need to do things differently this year. No one is going to be upset with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, you can curate our Christmas playlist and keep inventory! And don’t you dare think that I am letting you get out of teleporting the frosting cans to a public trash can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... ya sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Scoob, I could use the company. Just go perch by the counter and sync your phone with the speakers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting to meet her eyes, Rus stared quietly for a heartbeat before letting out a relieved sigh. One of his gloved hands gently rested on Ellie’s - the one still holding his sleeve - and squeezed before the tall skeleton pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curled up on one of the padded breakfast bar stools, Rus stared at his phone intently for a moment before looking up with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya want ‘Old Sappy Tunes - Stuff to Pine To’, ‘Jingle Bell Rock &amp; Bop’, or ‘No Man Can Sing Santa Baby Without Forcing Heterosexual Platonicness’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jingle Bell Rock &amp; Bop! Save the pine-y stuff for when we gather around the fireplace with Sans and our finished cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opening chords of “Jingle Bell Rock” popped merrily from the speakers around the kitchen. Ellie cracked open one of the containers of frosting and eagerly stuffed in a butter knife. The rich scent of the fudgy chocolate frosting filled the kitchen and caused them both to drool slightly..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does DJ responsibilities include licking the knife when you are done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on how many cookies the DJ eats while I work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus brightened up at that statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an option?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Ellie finished frosting the first cookie of the batch and pushed it towards Rus with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got to get this checked for quality. Better do the honors before I do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The said frosted cookie vanished down his jaw a moment later. Amber eye lights swelled and went a wee bit fuzzy as the intent from the cookie washed through the skeleton like a warm hug. A perk of a baked good made by a mage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, ‘Raggy, love really is your secret ingredient. Better have one more to make sure…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gloved hand was playfully slapped away as Ellie defended the cookie currently being frosted. The resulting pout and puppy dog eyes did not sway the mage who burst into snorts of laughter at the sight of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later, Scoob. Now, tell me why you have been hovering today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing, Rus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as amber magic deepening to orange flooded across his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noticed that, did ya?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scoob, you aren’t that subtle. Especially since you went from never coming out to constantly hovering within a room or so of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… need to ask a favor. A big one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie cocked her head to the side in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know how I can’t have the normal emergency human drugs for a mental breakdown… because of the history I have…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to risk your sobriety after being clean all these years, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… only got clean the first time because this ‘verse didn’ have the right strain of echo weed. Swore to Sans that I wouldn’ fall off the wagon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small squeaks filled the air as Rus nervously wrung his gloved hands. He hated talking about this part of his past but it had also been how he had survived his underground and the constant threat of a horrible death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can’t have most human drugs nor the monster equivalents without a much higher risk. But… pure magic doesn’ have the same risks. At least not to the same degree. And we already store spells in the phones with Stretch’s app so I thought…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to put some sort of calming or sleep spell in your phone? Is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so? Haven’ asked Stretch yet but it should be possible. I’d have to give up the de-possession slot but… well, ‘m not exactly ‘field worthy’ anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small silence passed with only the sound of the music and the movements Ellie made while frosting cookies hanging between them. He could see the thoughts spinning around in her head but hope warned with doubt as Rus waited for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the best solution since you need something like this as a safety net - right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus nodded emphatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a few conditions though. First, we get Stretch to set up the app so that if you do use the spell it will send a ping with your coordinates to Edge, Stretch, Sans, and my phones so we can come get you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Second, if you use the spell, you have to have a session with Dr. Springer within 24 hours unless there is a valid reason that you can’t such as she’s out of town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And third, I will only load one charge per time and if you show any signs of dependence, I am having Stretch remove it immediately - okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars yes, ya have this all planned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Ellie placed another frosted cookie onto a tray nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch and I have been discussing embedding healing spells into the phones and one for sending a person into a calming trance doesn’t seem too far off. We can set up a specs &amp; design meeting once Lizzy and Edge have returned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up mischievously, Ellie winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been informed that no-one is to disturb the Fell residence for the first 24 hours after their return and Red is going to be sleeping over with Mars and Jupiter. Who wants to bet that Edge has a cheesy romance movie marathon with Stretch cuddles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyehehehe, I know better than to bet against that. Red showed me his bro’s secret bookshelf with all the bodice ripper novels. Surprisingly, not about serial killers like ya would expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that is why I give Edge a large gift card to the local bookstore every Gyftmas. He can go get his cheesy romances and smut without leaving a trace which makes his paranoid butt happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both surrendered to the giggles at the mental image of Edge - in all his goth glory - skulking around the local bookstore with a pile of trashy romance novels in his grip. Pausing for a moment, Ellie pulled a small cookie off a tray Rus had not particularly noticed and tossed it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiously, the skeleton grabbed the cookie before it could sail past and gasped in glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya made Scooby Snacks?! Like in the show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cookie was a small round gingerbread cutout with an ‘S’ and a ‘D’ imprinted. It was happily gobbled down by Rus who couldn’t stop grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, Scoob! Got to have Scooby Snacks for our Mystery Gang. Everyone is getting at least a baggie of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Raggy! Scooby Dooby Doo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noon, Day 7 of the Rome Assignment - New Old Home Shopping Plaza, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is awkward sibling talk time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking out of the fog from being lost in thought, Rus turned his skull to look at Sans who was driving his car skillfully through the streets of Ebbot and into the shopping section of New Old Home - Asgore’s naming skills did not improve in this universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why would ya just say that outright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we are minutes away from our destination and as your elder brother I must impart my superior knowledge about relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller skeleton’s skull blanched whiter than natural, somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me ya are not giving me </span>
  <b>
    <em>The Talk</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Ya already did that when I grew out of stripes. ‘M a grown monster and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not </span>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <span> talk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank the stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to discuss your feelings for Lizzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That might be worse!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t need the details but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t even da-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you two are not dating - yet. That is my first piece of advice - take your time to heal and to let the feelings grow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should’ve known he’d pull this even if I haven’ been a babybones for years.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up on stopping the lecture, Rus merely buried his skull into his gloves hands and let out a moan of exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you know, Ellie and I were just friends for a year until we had both healed significantly from our various traumas. The year was pivotal to our relationship as we started off with a sturdy base. Now, I am not saying that you have to wait a year-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t gonna ask her out until I could take the gloves off anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassed and flushed a light amber, Rus stared determinedly at the car’s dash from between his gloved phalanges as he continued mumbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember how you waited…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans perked up at that statement and hummed happily as he pulled the chair into a parking space before turning to face Rus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! That saves us time. The next thing you need to focus on is that even if you are not courting Lizzy at the moment does not mean that you cannot show her what an attentive date mate you would make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wut?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, you are good at the ‘just because’ gift giving of little treats - an excellent choice, I must say - but that will not cut it with something as momentous as returning from an overseas work trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that demands something more! Something that will surprise and please her but that will not be too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter skeleton gestured excitedly outside the car window at the building they were parked in front of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye Olde Flower Shoppe? Sans, what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language! Ahem, it has many 5 star reviews on Yelp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did ya do something? Have ya pissed Ellie off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No! Why would you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sans’ turn to flush a deep plum as his brother gave him a deadpan stare. The skeleton monster doth protest too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You overreacted about the chocolate frosting again, didn’t ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left an entire batch of my homemade-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cement, it was fudgy cement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...We worked out our… differing frosting standards by morning but flowers never hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lesson 3?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lesson 3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering, Rus mimicked his brother’s actions and got out of the car to stroll up to the doors of the flower shop. Brightly colored blooms filled the display window but a dark curtain prevented them from seeing past the display into the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing open the door to ‘Ye Olde Flower Shoppe’ to the jingling of a bell, Rus followed Sans inside and was almost knocked sideways by the intense smell of plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even worse was the wallpaper. Rus wasn’t a picky skeleton nor one of the inter design obsessed monsters but this wallpaper was truly horrendous. Horrid and garishly colored floral prints that varied per wall covered every inch between the floor and ceiling. The patterns made his eye lights burn slightly. It was like every 60s, 70s, and 80s floral couch had donated fabric to cover the walls. The patterns almost seemed to swirl dizzyingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can wallpaper give ya motion sickness? Yesh…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, there were many beautiful floral arrangements - all in vivid hues - scattered around the shop on various doily covered surfaces. He wasn’t even able to name half of the varieties that were present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hello dears. How may Granny help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puttering out of a door that probably led to a back room or rooms was a short old lady with snow white hair clad in more clashing florals. Shorter than Sans, the old lady - Granny presumably - smiled at them with a slightly empty look to her eyes but that may have been age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello madam, my brother and I were just pursuing your wares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaaaah, Granny knows the look in your eyes. Lady trouble, isn’t it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans sputtered a bit before nodding and trying to regain his dignity while his brother simply snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to Granny, go look at the arrangements in the far left corner. Those are quite soothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus was practically dragged over to that corner by the shorter skeleton. They both wanted to escape the wallpaper as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ugh, why use wallpaper that makes ya feel like ya are on a boat? Even Red knows better than that.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of flowers grew ever stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it seemed to mix with something rotten. Perhaps composting was nearby?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the left back corner were some beautiful arrangements. Sans imparted one last bit of advice before becoming preoccupied with finding the exact right shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on the roses. According to my research, roses are not poisonous to cats. However, lilies are extremely poisonous to cats so do not pick any combinations with those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping slightly away from Sans, Rus moved closed to one that seemed to be roses in all shades of gold from pale morning sunlight to the deep orange-gold of a setting sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gorgeous, just like my darlin’.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently reaching out, Rus ran one gloved phalange along a silky petal while nodding appreciatively. These flowers would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping the arrangement up, Rus was about to turn when a muted thud rang out to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his horror, Sans was sprawled on the floor unconscious with scarlet roses that deepened to plum scattered around his prone form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SANS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forgetting he was still holding the golden roses, Rus leapt forward towards his brother and the flowers brushed across a bit of bare wrist that was exposed by the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world suddenly grew hazy as if filled with smoke and his bones became leaden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, it’s a trap!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then - darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Around Mid-Afternoon, Day 7 of the Rome Assignment - Paranormal Security Offices, The Monster Embassy, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean THAT MY DATEMATE IS MISSING?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flinching back from one furious Ellie, Red cringed before repeating what he had just said. You simply stood there in horror at the news - an icy wave going down your spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black was supposed to come back to the office after running an errand with Mutt but he never showed. Just figured he was needed at home but he didn’ answer his phone and neither is Mutt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How. Long. Has. It. Been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the furious mage could loom over the sweating skeleton even more, Comic spoke up while continuing to type way rapidly on a keyboard. Stretch, Mars, and himself were frantically tracking down any leads they could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“3 to 4 hours. We’ve known for about 1. Their phones have both been disabled so we are trying to triangulate where they went based on past pings and all the security footage we can hack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning on her heel, Ellie began her advance on Comic before being restrained with an arm around her shoulders by a travel-worn Edge. This was not what any of them had expected when Red had asked them to stop by the Embassy on their way home from the airport. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ripping one of our teleporters to shreds is not going to help. Please save the aggression for whomever has interfered with our ability to contact Black and Mutt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of effort to restrain herself was apparent on Ellie’s face but no one could blame the overworked and exhausted mage for her reaction. Ellie had been called into an early morning missing involving hunting down a marauding alliumede in the next town over. As it was a small fry, Ellie had been dispatched with Mars for backup so Black could handle his usual workload before a weekend off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been a small fry after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had barely made it back into town to meet Edge and your plane as the designated pick up person. Then Red had called his brother asking for all three of you to come to the Embassy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think they have been captured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice - soft but firm - rang out and most of the skeletons flinched as they had forgotten that you were still there as they were so distracted between the hunt for clues and Ellie’s rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not know. Black and Mutt are tough monsters and it may be that they have been trapped without a way to communicate but are fighting whatever they have encountered. They may also be prisoners. The worst case scenario is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not dead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferocious certainty filled your voice as you cut off Edge from speaking. There was no way that the boys were dusted - not when you had just gotten back. Especially not when you had proof that they still were alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mutt’s token is still on my wrist and buzzing with magic. Ellie, you still feel Sans’ magic in your token, right? That means that they are still alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right, guys. If they had du- if the worst scenario had happened, the tokens would have lost their magic and just become inert pieces of metal. So we still have a chance to get them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And once they are back in our care, we will make whomever took them pay for that damnable crime. Painfully. With extreme prejudice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The venom in your voice caused the two nearby skeletons and Ellie to take a small step back. It was not good to piss off a mage in training as magic heightened emotions but the control of an older mage was present yet. And for someone who was normally even-keeled, your quiet fury was extra disconcerting. A few stray sparks of magic rippled down your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge - despite the instinctual step back - looked rather pleased. Then again, he was a Fell skeleton and the Fell skeletons (SwapFell or just Fell) believed that violence is the answer to most problems when carefully applied. Any date mate of theirs had to be willing to accept that principle if not embrace it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like that was one less worry in regards to your compatibility with Mutt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie just looked at you with a small bit of amusement passing over her features before the worry and fear kicked back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge, you’ve corrupted our mageling in just a week - haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could reply, Stretch shouted in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve found Black’s car!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the skeletons and the two mages flooded over to the monitor. The video was grainy as it was an older security camera feed that Stretch had hacked but they could see the car clearly enough to recognize the sleek shape and read the license plate. It was parked outside several shops in the main shopping plaza in New Old Home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea which shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the feed is live only - no recordings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we will need to split into teams. Ellie - you have Lizzy and Mars. Stretch - you’ll stay and run surveillance and comns, Red - you and Comic are coming with me. To save time, we will be porting in but I am sending a request for Blue, Papyrus, and Jupiter to drive over and join us so we have vehicles if needed. Team Ellie - start on the right of the car and work your way out. We’ll start on the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After rattling off orders, Edge strode over to his brother before bracing himself with a wince. The pair warped out of sight along with Comic who shot finger guns at the others before vanishing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large boney hand gripped your shoulder tightly and then the world swirled away into the void for the space of two heartbeats. Then you were standing next to Sans’ car next to Ellie and watching Edge try not to dry heave from his teleportation sickness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew that some monsters could get sick like those who get motion sickness with cars but in this case teleportation?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off the nausea, the tall pointy skeleton strode off to the left to enter the nearest store with the two shorter skeletons trailing behind. Ellie shepherded yourself and Mars to the right where a sign declared ‘Ye Olde Flower Shoppe’. The display window has a lot of bright, colorful flowers but you couldn’t see past a thick curtain to see what was in the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should be pretty harmless and a quick check. After all, it’s flowers.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars pushed open the door and wandered in a bell jingled on the door above. An old quavery voice called out somewhere past a door in the wall opposite of the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granny will be out to help you in a minute, dearies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you stepped inside the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if you had walked into a wall of rotten sludge. You didn’t even notice the horrible dizzying wallpaper at first as the air thick with alliumedic magic swirled around your body. Ellie gasped and braced herself against the doorframe as the wave of rotten magic flooded over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El - this has- I can faintly feel them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below the rotten muck of the alliumede magic, you could just barely sense Black and Rus’s magic signatures. They were faint but steady with Black’s being significantly stronger. That terrified you. Instinctively, your magic tried to reach out and you had to pull it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found our target, Lizzy. Oh Gods, everything here reeks of alliumedes. Even the plants. Especially the plants. They are trying to absorb our magic. Don’t you dare touch one, Mars! It could be devastating for a creature made of magic like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars snarled as he pulled his axe out of the dimensional storage box on his phone. Inaction was not his preferred mode when family was at risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for us to </span>
  <b>
    <em>axe</em>
  </b>
  <span> some questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we need to call this in and make a plan. Whatever alliumede this is - it’s powerful. And It can probably feel that two mages have just entered its territory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, Ellie pressed her ear piece closer before pinging Stretch. Watching the door on the other side of the room, Mars moved closer to both of you. The familiar buzz of his magic was comforting as it was one of the only clean sources of magic around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch, Stretch, do you come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only silence was heard over the communication earpieces that Stretch insisted everyone carry if not at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie swore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, there must be a jammer. We have about 5 minutes before Stretch will notice that we haven’t left the store or checked in. Then he’ll send the others our way. So until then, we need to do our best to rescue Black and Mutt along with either weakening or defeating this alliumede - whatever it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your little trio huddled closer to the door and began to whisper urgently. The door itself seemed to resist you moving closer and you had the sinking feeling that the alliumede had sealed the shop - at least enough to keep anyone from exiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Lizzy - remember our lesson about purification rituals? Specifically the blasts like how you freed Mutt from the possession?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I should not perform one again until I have completed more training else I could overextend my abilities and drain pure lifeforce away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been especially lucky that you had not done so the first time. You hadn’t even known that had been a risk. Then again, would that have stopped you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget that instruction. I need you to blast as much of the surrounding area as possible on my cue. You’ll need to throw all of your magic into the blast - the alliumedic magic is just that thick right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing you pale, Ellie placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to save my magic for engaging the alliumede behind this with Mars but I won’t let you do this alone. It will only take a smidge of magic on my end to help you control how much energy goes into the blast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded your mind. Maybe this way you wouldn’t faint after casting and become a liability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, you have the knife I gave you - right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, you pulled the knife - which was more like an ancient dagger than anything modern in design - from the hidden back holster under your shirt. The knife - forged with your own blood - had been a gift from Ellie and the super discrete holster had come from Black. The mage blood inside would burn like silver to a werewolf if you struck an alliumede with it. Plus it was just wicked sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Use that as a focus during the spell casting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning slightly, Ellie faced Mars. He had not let his eye lights slip away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mars, we let Lizzy blast the place so hopefully we can cut off some of the alliumede’s power sources - aka, these damned plants. Then do what you do best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A manic light was starting to fill his sockets. Mars let out a rumbling chuckle and nodded before leading the way across the room with the two of you mages following. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorway was covered in a thick cloth curtain that matched the hideous and dizzying wallpaper. You could hear shuffling on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One swipe with a clawed hand and Mars had the curtain pulled off the doorway in shreds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cried out in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only a back room past the doorway but that was filled with enough to make your body lock up for a second in fear and horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along all the walls of the room but one were planters with trellises that rose to the ceiling. That was normal for a place that sells plants. As were the heavy wooden work tables in the center of the room that had various fertilizers and gardening tools on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was not normal was that fact that almost every trellis had clothed bodies - human bodies - or piles of dust mixed with clothing at the bases. The bodies - in various stages of decomposition but all looking like dried out husks - were tangled in a myriad of vines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Directly across from the door was Black and Rus - unconscious, tied to trellises next to each other - with vines crawling up and down their forms in a malevolent green hue. The plants wove in and out of their clothing almost to the point where you couldn’t tell when a skeleton monster ended and the vines began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purpose of the vines were clear as your magesight allowed you to see their magic being drained away by the roots of the vines that burrowed into the bones. The magic flowed into the planters and then raced across the room via a network of vines to the one spot that was trellis free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throne made of woven vines and poisonously bright flowers stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What looked like an old lady sat on the throne but something was extremely wrong with that form. You couldn’t identify exactly what was the problem but your skin crawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tisk, tisk, sweeties. Granny did not invite you back here. Naught, naughty children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was not the voice of an old lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt a weight on the back of your neck and flinched but it was Ellie who had placed her hand there. You could feel her magic surging up to reach yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding your knife out in front of yourself and closing your eyes, you reached deep inside to where the well of your magic resided and pulled open the floodgates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic - green and cleansing - poured from your body in all directions like a tidal wave. It burned, withered, and destroyed any alliumedic magic that was nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping your breaths steady and deep, you pushed more magic out as the air became breathable again. The radius of the magical cleansing flood seemed to reach almost to the front door of the shop as far as you could feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a familiar nudge to your soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s magic gently curled around your own - now drained - magic well and helped to nudge the floodgates shut again. You swayed slightly but remained upright and conscious. Opening your eyes, you looked around in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the vines had turned black and seemed to have been almost burned away. Enough had even fallen off the captive skeletons to the point where you could see the ropes holding them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was not the only change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wallpaper - previously hideous, vibrant, and floral - had also blackened and was starting to peel off the walls. The whole shop suddenly seemed much older and decrepit than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the danger was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old lady glowered at your trio from menacing but vacant eyes. The vine throne must have wrapped around the figure as protection against your magic as it was falling apart around the figure like a busted cocoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The malice radiating off the figure made you flinch back towards Ellie who moved protectively forward with Mars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us handle this - you should go cut our guys free and see if you can wake them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snarling, the old lady - for you were not sure what else to call it at the moment - launched forward with what looked like wooden thorns erupting from its wrinkled fingertips. Laughing with murderous glee, Mars surged forward to intercept and Ellie was only a step behind him with magic crackling around her form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distinctly glad that you did not have to fight the nightmarish eldritch granny, you carefully darted across the room to where Black was suspended. The feel of his magic was stronger than Rus’ and from the way it was starting to shift you had the feeling that Black would be conscious sooner than later. You wanted to free Rus first - to finally be able to touch him again - but practicality won out as you also knew that Black would want to fight by his date mate’s side and they could use all the help they could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ropes holding both skeletons to the trellises were ordinary but thick. Your knife began to cut through the strands but it was not serrated like knives meant for this task which hindered the speed. As you sawed away at one wrist, Black’s’ eyes sockets fluttered before opening to reveal hazy plum eye lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they sharpened into determined dots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand back for a moment, Lizzy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skittering back a few steps - hey, you knew better than to question Black when he used that tone - you were impressed as Black instantly cut through his bonds with several extremely precise bone attacks. Growling, the skeleton pulled free of the rope remnants before casting a worried eye over his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have we been out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assuming you were captured around lunch time, 3 - 4 hours. You’ve at least been considered missing for that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crash grabbed your attention and you both spun around to find Ellie pushing herself up from a shattered pile of wood. A faint glow surrounded her form before vanishing as she released the shield that padded her impact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old lady did not seem to be slowing down despite Mars and Ellie’s attacks. The scene had become even more nightmarish as the body obviously had a broken neck based on how the head was lulling but it did not faze the old lady in the slightest as it kept attacking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘NOPE! Nope! Nope-idy-nope! Just, so much nope!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black snarled before turning back to face you. A familiar but still odd sensation ran over your skin as you felt him running a Check on your stats. Swiftly, he pulled something out of a back pocket and thrust it into your free hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use this to free my brother. Then get yourselves to as safe of a location as possible and do your best not to be targets or liabilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next second Black was launching himself into the fray with a summoned bone scythe in time to block a flailing vine from striking Ellie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh - yeah - your mind did not want to process it but the old lady creature had sprouted a multitude of vines from its back and you were very not okay with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extremely not okay with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking your head to clear it, you peered down at the object that Black had pushed into your hands before racing off. It was a folded pocket knife. Opening it up, you were excited to see that it had a serrated edge which was perfect for rope cutting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course Black has a knife for every situation. Thank the stars!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking your own knife back into the hidden back holster, you take the few steps needed to stand before Rus. He was still unconscious and his magic felt fainter than you had ever known it to be. Softly, you reached out and caressed the side of his skull before squaring your shoulders in determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Better start with his ankles and work my way up.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching down, you began to saw rapidly away at the ropes tying his angles to the lower portion of the trellis. The sounds of battle rang out all around you. However, your concentration was split between your task at hand and trying to summon up even a smidgen of magic left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having the ability as a mage to rapidly regain magic in comparison to others, you could only scrounge up what felt like a teaspoon of magical energy after having drained yourself so severely just a few minutes ago - despite it feeling like hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the last ankle rope fell away, you placed your fingers lightly on Rus’ bones above his socks and shoved every last bit of magic you had dug up into his form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hopefully this is enough…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His magic levels did not change drastically but the tiny bit of magic had the effect that you desired. You could feel his magic slowly stirring out of slumber and becoming more active.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heaving a small sigh of relief, you straighten back up. Next to be cut was the rope around his waist. You made quick work of cutting that bond as Rus’ eye sockets began to slowly flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as you were cutting through the rope holding his left wrist in place that Rus fully opened his sockets to fix cloudy amber eye lights on your face. The last strand snapped as he reached out to touch your face but froze inches from contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rus, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few moments blurred together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw Rus’ eye lights widen in panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shout from Black but you did not catch what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly you were swept up and found yourself being tucked to one side with Rus’s free arm around your waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large thorn - it looked like a tree branch! - quivered where it had been embedded in the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embedded right where you had been standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure who was trembling more at the moment - yourself or Rus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took several tries due to your shaking hands to cut the last rope. As soon as his other arm was free, you found yourself being rushed to the back of the room and tucked behind one of the upturned heavy wooden work tables that had landed on its side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only once you were both behind the table and marginally more safe did Rus break contact. He scuttled awkwardly a few inches away and began to hyperventilate while staring at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then - to your confusion - he bit a lemon pulled from a pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several heartbeats later - and about two more bites of lemon - his breathing returned to a slightly normal speed. Not sure if calling attention to yourself would help or harm, you sat still but tried to send calming intent in Rus’ direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the skeleton raised his head to peer at you with confused amber eye lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ya really here or is this just another fucked up nightmare because this feels real but I also think I just saw a plant zombie grandma so who the fuck knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help it, you snort-laughed at the last bit as Rus had the best way with words at times. A small grin flashed across his skull before vanishing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really here and unfortunately, so is the plant zombie grandma. I think she was trying to turn you into fertilizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? But I can’t even keep a cactus alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Rus, I have no idea. I did not have plant zombie grandma on my bingo card for reasons you guys had vanished. Are… are you feeling - well, maybe not okay - but not about-to-fall-to-pieces-whether-literally-or-figuratively?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t feel okay but I don’t think a new panic attack is coming. Feel kinda short circuited at the moment, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I don’t trigger you anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton froze at that and you paled. Obviously that was not the right thing to say and you began to mentally yell at yourself while sputtering out apologies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit - wait - I didn’t mean - Obviously this is not a normal situation and thus I can’t expect that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’ “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you to be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’ “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“reacti-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lizzy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The use of your actual name stopped your flood of rambling apologetic words in their tracks. Nervously, you peered up into his eye lights and relief flooded in as you realized he wasn’t mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, it’s okay. A lot has… changed? Improved? I’m not sure how to phrase it… I’m not healed - not even close - but I can do things more now. Been given a lot of tools. Like lemons for grounding and these gloves from Jupiter… I still need time but -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands and your eyes followed for a moment. You had recognized the amber gloves as something new but you had not guessed at the importance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rus looked softly into your eyes as you looked back up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk and talk face to face now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how happy that makes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your honest reply caused an amber flush to race across his skull but that was okay, it matched the pink hue flooding across your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning lightly, Rus reached out and tugged on the sleeve of the jacket you had been wearing for the past day or so after packing to head home in Rome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy enough to return my jacket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playfully, you brush his grip off gently and sass back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, I am not home yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you can keep it a bi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were cut off as the table behind you two - your cover from the crazy plant zombie granny - shook violently. A few small bits of wood jutted through. To your growing horror, you realized those were the tips of more thorns like the one that had almost impaled your earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of you two could begin to panic about that - a loud explosion followed by energetic shouting rang out from the other room. You could make out Edge’s war cry and Red’s usual bout of cussing directed towards the danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Sup? Got room for one more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely chill, Comic slid behind the upturned table next to Rus and leaned back against one of the legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who had plant zombie old lady on their horror movie bingo card? Because it sure ain’t on mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Late evening, Day 7 of the Rome Assignment - the SwapFell residence, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the flood of reinforcements, the alliumede possessing the body of the human shop owner was quickly defeated much to Sans’ relief. It did sadden him that the old lady could not be saved but the human mortician that had arrived with the rest of the paramedic personnel stated that the body seemed to have been decaying for several days despite being possessed so there was no chance of saving her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on Eleanor’s experience and knowledge of alliumede lore, the theory was that the only lady had passed away of natural causes and then the body had been possessed afterwards by a wandering alliumede with an aptitude for plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The death toll from the alliumede was still being calculated but it seemed to be in the dozens. Luckily, Sans and his brother were not included in that tally thanks to their mages and their family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now was the best part of any mission - not the paperwork though that was a close second - but the part where Sans and his loved ones unwound together. Tonight it was with multiple pizzas and a long awaited movie featuring the adventures of a llama </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contentedly, Sans looked down at his date mate who was happily tucked under his arm and snuggled into his side. Eleanor’s gaze was locked onto the TV as she recited lines from the Disney movie under her breath. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss on her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking across the living room, Sans spotted a sight that warmed his soul. His younger brother and you had dozed off on opposite ends of the couch but your pinkies were interlocked in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a small gesture and yet such a large one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peace flooded Sans’ soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a BEAST to write. 32 pages in my word doc! However, I think I have done the characters justice with the length and the time taken to write. Please let me know what you think!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aaaaaand don't be surprised if the next chapter is lighter in topic. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Ordinary Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! Chapter 11 is already done!</p>
<p>I know I said this chapter would be lighter - and it is! - but there are also a ton of emotions coming. Have fun! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Early evening, Mid-December - Christkindlmarkt in Ebbot Proper, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter, music, and cheerful chatter filled the chilly air around Stretch as he pushed his way through the crowded corridors of the Ebbot Christkindlmarkt. Snow crunched underneath and small snowflakes drifted through the air. Colorful lights, bright garlands of pine and ribbon, and any other decorations deemed worthy covered the sprawling rows of little stalls. The winter market was on its last weekend and today was the last day but there was still plenty to buy from the assorted vendors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering, Stretch pulled the carton of piping hot drinks closer to his chest while blessing the stars above that he knew just enough fire magic to keep them from chilling before he found the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why did I get volunteered to be the drinks gofer this time?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing to blow a few snowflakes off his skull - and maybe because he was slightly sulky at having to fetch the drinks alone - Stretch looked around feeling more lost than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ugh, this is the last time I agree to a bet involving Edge and Black.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would not be the last time but Stretch was not willing to admit that even to himself as he worked himself up into a larger sulk. He really should have known better than to bet against those two but Ellie was supposed to be his backup! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can’t believe she betrayed me for extra large hot cocoa….and the right to choose an ugly Gyftmas sweater for Black. Okay, maybe I can believe…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Stretch had seen the designs Ellie was considering and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> found the right to make Black wear one of them worth being betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now if only he could find the way back and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of metal striking metal crashed through Stretch’s thoughts. He spun around to peer at a stall to his left and his jaw fell open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Highlighted by glowing coals, a woman unlike one he had ever seen before swung a massive hammer down onto a glowing rod of metal. Pure muscle defined her form which made him think of ancient statues but where those were stone and silence, she was life and movement. Sweat gleamed despite the frigid air and Stretch found himself moving closer to absorb some of the heat from the forge himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hammer strikes rang out in a rhythmic beat until the metal - which had been white hot before - cooled to a dark orange. Seemingly satisfied, the female black smith shoved the piece of metal into a nearby bucket of water before turning to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never seen a smith before, Bones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope but I bet you can do all </span>
  <em>
    <span>swords</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things with that hammer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter - loud and bright - rang out from the smith as she set down the hammer off to the side of the forge next to her anvil. Straightening up and stepping slower, Stretch could see that she was only a bit shorter than himself - maybe by a head or so - which he was pretty sure was unusual for humans. Pushing back a strand of thick black hair, the smith looked at him with mischievous eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say you have a funny bone but let’s be honest, you are all funny bones - aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100% certified funny bones, that’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100% certified or just plain certifiable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not both!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smith burst into laughter again with Stretch joining in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the light piping laughter of a child rang out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back in surprise, Stretch had to look twice to make sure he was seeing things correctly. In the shadowy back corner of the stall that he could have sworn was empty a moment ago was a little girl with a wreath of poinsettias on her head and a necklace ending in some sort of medallion. Otherwise she looked as ordinary as the other children following their families around the Christkindlmarkt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl walked confidently up to Stretch and tugged lightly on his orange snow parka. She beamed a large smile - missing a tooth or two - up at the tall skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Bones, tell another joke!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, little girl -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tug at his jacket as the little girl interrupted.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mary! I’m Mary!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Mary, what do you get if you cross Santa with a duck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Mary and the smith looked eagerly at Stretch for the answer. Enjoying his audience, the skeleton paused dramatically before winking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Christmas Quacker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More peals of laughter that left Stretch grinning lazily with satisfaction. About to break into another joke - his phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juggling the drinks carton around to his free hand, Stretch pulled out his cell and answered without checking the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Streeeeeeeeetch, where is my hot cocoa? Did you get lost again?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not lost! And do you really deserve the hot cocoa after letting the two grumps win, Ellie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, because I am your amazing best friend and I have been keeping these two from making a ‘lost child’ announcement to find you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché. I am on my way back. Do NOT let them do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing dramatically, Stretch hung up on Ellie and was about to bid his impromptu audience farewell when he spotted Mary bouncing excitedly in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Miss Ellie? She’s my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment the small child had latched onto his parka with both hands while pleading and using the infamous puppy dog eyes maneuver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee can you take me with you? I wanna see Miss Ellie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the weight of the puppy dog eyes pulling at his soul, Stretch looked back at the smith in desperation for assistance saying no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, what does your mo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smith merely smiled as she cut off his attempt at escaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary will be picked up when the market is closing. Until then, it would be a favor to me if you could escort her to Miss Ellie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I can’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> to two cute ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon his caving, Mary let out an excited squeal and began to dance around in the snow. Moving a step closer, the smith clapped Stretch on the shoulder and shoved a small disk of metal into his boney hand. He looked curiously at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bones. Have this in payment. It’s called an obol. You never know when one might come in handy this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand still on his shoulder - large and warm - the smith turned Stretch around to face down a row of the stalls he could have sworn he had just come from and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now if you head straight down that row of stalls, you’ll reach the center of the market. Just do not take any turns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not willing to wait any longer, Mary grabbed his sleeve and dragged Stretch - stumbling after the surprisingly strong little girl and trying not to spill the drinks - down the row of stalls. Moments later they were out of sight of the black smith booth but the sounds of the smith at work began to ring out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What a strange lady to let her kid go off with a stranger. Maybe she’s a friend of Ellie’s and has me confused with another of the family? Humans can be so oblivious at times…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smith had been right, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within five minutes Stretch and Mary made it to the center of the market where he spotted three familiar figures. The tallest figure spotted him first and strode in precise steps over to scoop the carton of drinks out of his hand before tucking Stretch into his side. Red eye lights darted over Stretch’s form in an instinctual check for any injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well some of us aren’t gifted with memorizing routes instantly, Edge”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho, admitting you got lost already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, just stating a fact, honey bunches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Edge let out a small screech at the small endearment and flushed crimson over his cheek bones for a moment. Before he could retaliate or protest like normal, Mary tugged on his coat and looked up at Edge with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Rudolph?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good thing that Edge was holding both the drinks and Stretch. Otherwise both would have toppled over from how hard the orange clad skeleton was laughing. Edge did not make matters any better as the normally verbose skeleton began to sputter again and glow a deeper red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love this small child. She’s perfect. RUDOLPH! Ahahahahahaha’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the scene that Ellie and Black arrived upon. Snuggled into his side in matching sweaters and scarves, Ellie looked about to ask what was so funny when she spotted Mary and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning around, Mary spotted Ellie who stepped away from Black in shock. The little girl let out a squeal of joy as she flung herself into Ellie’s arms and dissolved into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Miss Ellie! I made the market this year! Just like I promised Grandma. Can we play today, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black stepped up and looked curiously at the girl in Ellie’s arms. Mary looked back at him with her large puppy dog eyes and Stretch could see the prickly monster melting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh, have I ever seen Black interact with kids before? Maybe the grump does have a soft spot besides Ellie and the family.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Mr. Miss Ellie’s friend, you want to play, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black, my name is Black, small child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Mary, Blacky! Are you good at darts? Or is Rudolph better? I wanna win the dart game over there but I don’t know how to play well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow - and Stretch was pretty sure she did it without meaning to - Mary chose the exact right thing to trigger both Black and Edge’s competitive nature. Giggling happily, the small girl was towed off between the lightly bickering skeletons who were both insisting that their method of playing darts was the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie raced after them and Stretch got to watch one of the best shows he had seen in a long time as the poor duck monster running the stall had to dodge darts thrown wildly off target by the little girl and the more precise-but-punching-holes-in-things darts from her two teachers. Ellie forked over cash to keep the rounds going and scolded the two skeletons on using too much strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joining in the fun, Stretch purposely made some bad throws with his three darts for this round. Seeing his date mate failing at the game, Edge stepped over with an exasperated sigh and began coaching. Well, they were calling it coaching. Stretch was pretty sure that Edge did not need to curl completely around his back to show him how to throw darts nor were the extremely discreet nuzzles necessary but who was he to complain. After all Stretch’s plan to get extra cuddles had worked perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The game finally ended when Mary - possibly with a little magical interference from Ellie - managed to win the pretty snowflake ornament she had been eager to get. To everyone’s surprise, the little girl then awarded it to Edge proclaiming that even Rudolph should get presents at Christmas time even if he had to work all night with Santa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch was pretty sure that his date mate’s soul grew three sizes in that moment as the tall pointy monster accepted his gift with a dignified air as if it was the most precious thing ever given to him but his eye lights fuzzed in happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary dragged the willing edgy skeleton monsters to yet another carnival game as Stretch pulled Ellie off to the side for a moment. The game was something about tossing rings onto snowmen. The little girl was insistent on winning a snowman ornament for ‘Blacky’ now that she had won a snowflake one for ‘Rudolph’. Either way, Stretch was quite happy to watch them play but he had to make a few jokes with Ellie first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that our two grumps were such softies around kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie laughed and linked arms with Stretch to watch the game playing at a distance. The poor human booth owner was cowering on one corner as the two competitive skeletons loudly coached Mary on the proper form to win. It warmed a corner of Stretch’s soul that he didn’t know existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if that was our babybones…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I had a small suspicion about Sans since I’ve seen him cater to the kitties when he thought I wasn’t watching but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused as she realized that Stretch was not focusing on what she was saying but instead was gazing at Edge with a small blush across his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo, you’re not listening, are you? Think about some pointy babybones with orange eye lights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ELLIE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t denying it~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch merely groaned and tried to sink into the snow as Ellie smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Edge would make some adorable kids. Just sayin’. Though - and I hope we are close enough that I can ask this - who carries the baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch looked at Ellie in confusion. What was she talking about? Either of them could lift a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carries the baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, who does the baby monster grow in until it’s birthing time? I mean, I half wondered if baby monsters just appeared fully formed when both parents wanted it but I’ve also heard some monsters talk about preparing for a kid while they wait for the baby to come so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Stretch began to convulse with laughter Ellie’s voice trailed off and she playfully cuffed him on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, what did I goof up now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping tears from his eyes, Stretch straightened back up and looked at Ellie in amusement. She narrowed her eyes warningly but in good humor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahahaha-ha-ha, no one has ever given you the Monster Talk before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stars, I can’t - please ask Toriel for the details but basically we make eggs.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eggs? You are kidding me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s mouth hung open and her eyes grew as wide as saucers but filled with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I promise this is the truth. When two or more monsters love each other very much - do not give me that look, I’m being serious - they draw out their souls and merge them temporarily to create an excess. That excess of souls and magic combines and forms into an egg. Kinda helps with the issue where a lot of monsters do not have compatible parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come I’ve never seen a monster egg? I’m friendly with a lot of monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because even here on the surface with the abundance of hope and magic in our souls, eggs are still a rarity. Monsters live for a long time and so we reproduce at a slower rate. Plus most monsters do not just cart the eggs around willy nilly. They are kept at home with one of the parents always nearby to feed it magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there for a few minutes. Stretch could see the information sinking in and used a large amount of willpower to keep from cackling again. How had no one explained this to Ellie yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about monster/human pairings? Do those result in eggs too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there isn’t much research into that yet but from what I have gathered from Alphys’s studies and the citizenship records sent into the Embassy, it can be both. Mages and monsters combining are theorized to create eggs due to both parties having an excess of magic. However, it is also theorized that if the mage in the relationship has compatible parts, a baby could be spawned in the uterus to grow as a normal human child would. No one knows for sure as there are not that many mages dating monsters and none had tried to reproduce as far as we know. A straight up human (non-mage) and monster pairing creates an egg but those eggs usually need a magic donor during incubation as a human cannot produce magic the way a monster of mage does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you’ve - ah- really studied this. Eh, Stretch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall skeleton blushed orange and pulled his face into the puffy parka collar before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not because of Edge! Blue - please do not tell anyone I said this - but Blue was researching all about this a while ago and insisted on making sure I was ‘properly educated’ when he figured out I had a crush on someone but not who.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggles flooded out of Ellie for several minutes before dying away. A peaceful silence hung between the pair as they sipped their drinks and watched as Mary kept almost winning the ornament but failing at the last moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if either of us has an egg with our date mates, the nursery is going to be filled with a shit ton traps and safeguards. If you think our lovely men are safety conscious now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good gods… Sans would go insane baby proofing the house - wouldn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuuup! And Edge would be assisting him so good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, like Black wouldn’t help Edge baby proof his place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoooo! Mutually doomed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another peaceful silence filled the air for a moment as Stretch debated being honest with Ellie. He knew that she would never really betray him but… being open too so much when discussing something so important and his anxiety was spewing all sorts of crap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good with where our relationship is at the moment. Sure, there’s a part of me that melts at the idea of sassy little red eyed babybones but that feels so distant and I am okay with that. We’re still at the awkward getting-to-know-each-other’s-quirks stage and I kinda love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that, Stretch. Sans and I have been dating for several years now but neither of us are ready to settle down yet. And you know what - we have time. Perk of being magical, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh! Though, you must be seen as a trusted adult or at least one responsible with kids as Mary’s mom just let her go with me after hearing your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary’s… mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pure confusion swept across Ellie’s face so Stretch elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that female black smith that has a stall somewhere near the food section.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t help as her expression became more confused. Ellie hesitated for a moment and then spoke in a low tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch, Mary’s mom is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sssssssh, don’t yell so loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘Mary is dead’? She’s right there! I can touch her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s weird. I met Mary a couple of days ago in an alley nearby. Recognized her as a wandering spirit right away. Mary - at that point - was translucent and in rags that looked like something from when I was a kid 400 years ago. I was planning on helping her move on but she faded out before I could find out what was tying her here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, her. So imagine my surprise when you show up with her dressed in modern clothing. I think it has to do with that necklace around her neck but I can’t tell what sort of magic is powering it. Just that she didn’t have it before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should, should we do something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie chewed her bottom lip for a second. He got the impression that despite her centuries of experience, ghostly little girls becoming more corporal was not in her wheelhouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the smith tell you anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that Mary will be picked up at the end of the market tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MISS ELLIE! I WON! I won a snowman! Look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speeding over, the blur that was Mary crashed into Ellie’s legs and Stretch watched as the force from the little ghost girl caused Ellie to take a step back. Lifting her face from Ellie’s legs, Mary grinned broadly - wreath and curls bouncing - as she waved a small snowman ornament on a string around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just didn’t seem like a ghost at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crisply following, Edge and Black strode up a step or two behind the little girl looking extremely proud. Darting a glance behind them, Stretch noticed the stall owner was now rocking slightly in the corner and the stall had a few more holes in it than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ooof, looks like Mary had some… vigorous assistance after all.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a beautiful snowman, Mary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Mary spun around and shoved it at Black now that she had been able to show Ellie. He took it with the same dignity as Edge had earlier. Stretch could see Black’s eye lights fuzz a bit and knew that the monster was feeling all the emotions at such a heartfelt gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment could have gone on for a while but then Ellie’s stomach rumbled. Blushing, she scratched at the back of her neck in a sheepish manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I may have skipped lunch today and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we are going to go try out all the tasty food vendors with Mary, my love. After all, I bet you two know the best treats to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping Mary up onto his shoulders, Black wrapped an arm around Ellie’s waist and strode off in the directions of the food stalls. Stretch found himself being towed along by Edge who had tucked him under one arm. Smiling, he snuggled in - perfectly content to go with the flow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving when they passed the black smith’s stall, Stretch saw her nod in their direction and smile before returning to her work. Several humans and monsters gathered around the stall to watch the process of a wrought iron flower stand being created. The crowd was still there as they excited the food section completely stuffed and ready to explore some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time their little group made it to the other end of the market, the sun had vanished hours beforehand and a small announcement from the loud speakers announced that the Christkindlmarkt would only be open for 30 more minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary - holding hands and swing between Edge and Black - looked up at them in pure adoration. She had obviously picked favorites but no one could begrudge the little girl that. Not when the two prickly skeletons were looking back at her with as much fondness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can - Can I show you somewhere special?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mary. Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl pulled both skeletons towards a small alleyway but kept looking back to make sure that Ellie and Stretch were following. Stretch discretely ran a few scans from his phone but no alliumedic magic was detected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mouth of the alley, Mary released the hands she had been pulling on and skipped a few steps forward but to the right. Spinning around, she beamed at the four confused adults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edge and Black gasped in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa has sent me out to sell matches but no one wanted to buy them and Grandma was gone so she couldn’t hide me under her blanket like normal. I couldn’t go home but I was so cold. So I lit a match and it showed me the most wonderful sight! A Christmas feast! It was so real that I could almost taste the food. But then my match went out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage, pure rage boiled up in Stretch’s soul and he could feel the same coming from the other adults. How dare this father toss his child out into the cold and make her suffer so badly that she only could imagine being warm and well fed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried burning the rest and ignoring the blizzard around me but something happened. I just… woke up next to myself. No one could see me! No one ever saw me again...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Stretch was glad that Mary did not remember her death in detail. It hurt so much that this precious soul had suffered and then been lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the little girl perked up and continued as the adults were at a loss as to what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I met Miss Ellie! She talked to me here and I realized someone else might be able to see me too. I was right! The nice lady with the hammer saw me today when I tried to play in the Christmas market and she was so nice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Mary spun about making the skirt of her knee length dress spin out before giggling to gloved hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gave me this pretty necklace and this pretty wreath and let me try some mulled wine and even let me have a dab of perfume. Then Mr. Bones came along and it all got so fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanked the stars that he had taken her along instead of saying no. She beamed up at the four in the alley entrance way with the brightest of smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been happier, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, you’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleanor, is there a way Mary could come with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid that Mary must come with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall figure in a black cloak with long grey curls stepped from the deepest part of the shadows in the alley. A deep chill ran down the spines of the four living beings in the alley but Mary seemed unaffected. She looked at him curiously before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the boat man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloak parted to show a black toga underneath as the man reached out a hand. Usually able to guess at human ages, Stretch was dumbfounded by the fact that this man seemed ageless and yet ancient all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear child, I am Charon the ferryman. You wear my token so I may guide you onwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onwards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To where you belong, little one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary hesitated for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared to go alone. I don’t want to be alone again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretch could see the small figure stiffening with fear at the prospect of leaving. He really couldn’t blame her. If only he could help!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a thought struck the tall skeleton and he fished about in his pockets before pulling out the small round object - an obol - that the smith had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what if someone went with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before more words could get out of Stretch, Edge gasped in horror and wrapped his arms around his datemate tightly. Wincing at his lack of tact and Edge’s grip, Stretch gently nuzzled the side of the other skeleton’s skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edge, it’s okay, I don’t mean myself. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> foolhardy or selfless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller skeleton grumbled his disagreement but eased up his hold slightly. Stretch looked back at Charon who seemed to have a glint of curiosity in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an obol. Is that what you take? If I give it to you, can you have the girl’s grandma ride along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon stared motionless for a moment before stroking his curly beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… is an unusual request. But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything seemed to pause for a moment as Stretch held his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see why not. Wait one moment, child, as I fetch her. She will not be allowed off my boat but she will ride with you from the moment you get on board.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One long thing white arm reached out to Stretch and he just about flung the obol into the soft leathery palm. Charon then vanished but all knew he would be back in moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small sniffle as tears flooded down her face, Ellie knelt down into the snow and opened her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One last hug for the road, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary flung herself into the waiting embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you, Miss Ellie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black knelt down to Ellie’s left and Edge knelt down on her right. Mary quickly dove into their arms in turn to proclaim that she loved her Blacky and Rudolph too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...love you too, Mary. We’ll decorate with your snowman ornament every year from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same with the snowflake, little Mary. I find l-love for you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiggling happily in their arms for a moment longer, Mary pulled free and reached up to tug on Stretch’s jacket one last time. Dripping orange tears, the tall skeleton scooped her up into a massive hug unable to get words out but hoping she felt his love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Bones, love you! I’m not scared anymore. My grandma is going to love hearing all about you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A discreet cough rang out and all looked up to see that Charon had returned. Somehow, this time, the chill of death that lingered around him did not seem so harsh. He held out one hand at Mary’s height. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Stretch set the little girl down and she sneaked one more hug against his legs before skipping over to Charon with wreath and curls bobbing. Charon looked down at the little girl and Stretch could almost swear he saw a small smile on the pale face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to pay your fare, Mary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small figure slipped off the obol on a chain - for now Stretch recognized the shape - and the change was instantaneous. Her form grew misty as her clothing reverted to what she died in. Only the poinsettia wreath remained unchanged and brought a bit of color to the figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon gracefully tucked the obol into an unseen corner of his cloak. Pulling the cloak to hang as a curtain to one side, he bid Mary to enter. The inner layer of the cloak was impossible - a cavern with a stone path leading down to a river where a slim boat was docked. A ghostly figure sat perched on one of the seats but Stretch could not make out any features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Mary could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandma!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One happy shout and then the small girl was flying into the cloak and down the stone path towards the boat where the figure had stood up to start waving enthusiastically. The gang saw the little ghost fly into the arms of her grandmother before Charon let the cloak drop back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ancient being nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there were only four in the alleyway - all alive and corporeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleanor, what the fuck was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language! However, I concur. What the fuck just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think we just saw something about a thousand leagues out of our paycheck. That was Charon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three monsters looked at her blankly. Groaning, Ellie face palmed as she realized that creatures that had been stuck on the earth for ages probably did not have an education in the ancient classical world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a civilization of humans called the Greeks. Modern Greeks exist but much of the lore, mythos, and magic from that time has been lost. I’m talking about the days where gods were said to roam the earth. Charon is the ferryman of the dead. He delivers them to the underworld - what the ancient Greeks called the afterlife - across a mystic river. Fuck, we may have met something that not even magic can explain any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In unison, Edge and Black said “language” but it was more from a force of habit than anything else. Stretch was pretty sure that they were as shell shocked as he was feeling. How had something from another civilization appeared in Ebbot and how had the black smith-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The black smith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three turned to stare at Stretch as he yelped and then their minds caught up. Black quickly barked an order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to find that black smith, now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was by the food section.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie darted off out of the alley and through the Christkindlmarkt stalls as the three skeletons raced after her. Though much faster, Edge kept pace with Stretch and kept a protective hand on his lower spine for guidance. Stretch could feel the hand trembling slightly and he leaned a bit closer despite making it harder to run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trembling eased off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Serious cuddle time needed when we get home.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gang stumbled to a halt - well, Ellie and Stretch did as the other two gracefully stopped moving, at the stall where the black smith was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, where she had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite a few minutes remaining, the stall had been cleared of gear, product she had been selling, and the black smith herself. Nary a trace remained besides the generic stall setup that the Christkindlmarkt provided to all vendors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A curious head from the next stall peeked over. An older bear monster, he recognized the two captains of the Paranormal Security group and waved them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Ey captains! ‘Fraid you are about half an hour too late to catch the smith this year. She always packs up early. Said she has a long journey home. If you need to reach her for a sale or something, I’m sure one of the admins running this here Christkindlmarkt can help ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Reggie- correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct, shorter captain!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black winced slightly at the title but thanked the bear monster for his information before shepherding his group away. He sighed and Stretch recognized the signs of exhaustion that Edge usually showed. Well, that Edge was showing now, actually.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, Stretch felt like he had run an emotional marathon and there was only one thing left on his mind now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go crash the Christmas movie night that Jupiter is hosting for Mutt, Lizzy, Papyrus, and my bro? Knowing Jupiter, there is probably a ton of food left and he’d be thrilled to have more of us wander in to eat our feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An emphatic “Yes” rang out in unison from the other three. They could research into this black smith tomorrow. Right now it was time for family cuddles and the magic that is Jupiter’s cooking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun note - I love mythology! Especially ancient Greek and Roman mythos. So bit and pieces were mixed together with fairy tale The Little Match Girl and thrown into a German tradition of a Christmas Market to create this chapter.</p>
<p>The wreath (despite being the wrong kind of flower), wine, perfume, and obol all come from the funeral rites of the ancient Greeks. Mind you, it's like Greek Lite(TM) but there are Reasons for that. After all, I wonder how a black smith know how to properly bury the dead in a manner from an ancient civilization... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Ordinary Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter you all have been waiting for... ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Late Afternoon on December 23rd - Ebott Recovery Center </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow drifted gently past the window of Charlotte Cantrelle’s small living room at the Ebott Recovery Center. The beautiful frozen display made her even more grateful for being tucked inside on a sturdy wingback chair with a cozy blanket wrapped around her frame. </p>
<p>A small clatter to her right caused Charlotte's attention to swing from watching the snowfall to watching her only daughter struggle slightly to pour them both tea. Full of steaming earl grey tea, the heavy ceramic tea pot was made even heavier by the liquid. Still, Charlotte knew better than to ask if her daughter needed assistance as she could see her own stubborn streak mirrored in honey brown eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Better to wait patiently for now than to start another disagreement about her limitations.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Several long minutes later, the tea was poured into cheerfully Christmas themed mugs with punny inscriptions. Charlotte gracefully accepted the one stating ‘Hold on for deer life’ with slightly trembling hands while her daughter claimed the one inscribed ‘Sleigh queen, sleigh.’ </p>
<p>“Thank you, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“Happy to help, Mother.”</p>
<p>Oh, Charlotte was grateful for more than just the fresh tea. She had gotten a miracle right before Thanksgiving and it was sitting across from her at the small table flanked with two wingback chairs. Over the past three years there had been points where Charlotte had lost the hope that her daughter would ever awaken. </p>
<p>That her Lily would ever open her eyes again.</p>
<p>Now - a month and a half later - Charlotte marveled at how extraordinarily happy it made her heart simply to be able to sip tea and sit in a peaceful silence with Lily. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling today? It has been a few days since your last treatment. That helps, right?”</p>
<p>“It does, sweetie. I was able to spend most of the morning working on that beautiful snowman puzzle you brought.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful! We should have it framed once you finish.”</p>
<p>The next hour was spent in pleasant spurts of conversation, restful lulls of silence, and as many Christmas themed puns that the pair could come up with. It was a holiday tradition started by Charles - Charlotte’s late husband and Lily’s father - as a way to keep Lily occupied on drives when she was a small child. </p>
<p>“I love you a whole <em> watt </em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never <em> fir-get </em>, Lily.”</p>
<p>Never far from mind, Charlotte felt the now-familiar looming specter of exhaustion start to creep into her bones but she tried to stuff it down. Though discovered in time, her breast cancer was of an aggressive strain and the treatments - though life saving - were equally as aggressive. Between the two, Charlotte had lost most of her hair, strength, and vitality but she lived and that was what mattered.</p>
<p>Especially since the treatments had helped her to live until Lily had awoken. </p>
<p>Concern flashed across her daughter’s face. Ruefully, Charlotte concluded that she was not hiding her exhaustion as well as she had thought. </p>
<p>“Do you need to go lay down?”</p>
<p>“I’m <em> pine </em>, honey.”</p>
<p>“Mother, be honest.”</p>
<p>A frown arose on Lily and guilt lingered in her eyes. Gently, Charlotte reached out a hand - trembling more than before - and rested it on Lily’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Sweetie, I am tired but it is fine. You’ll be leaving soon for that concert and I will call for a nurse to help me to bed then. Until then I will just enjoy sipping on the last of our tea and enjoying these adorable cat shaped shortbread cookies that you found.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I can-”</p>
<p>“You are not skipping the concert. Lily, sweetie, you need to let yourself enjoy things again. Especially music.”</p>
<p>“I-I am trying, I swear that I am. It’s just that…”</p>
<p>“Alessandra Lily Cantrelle, we’ve gone over this before - you’re not to blame for the accident. That drunken bastard was the one who crashed into the car that your father was driving.”</p>
<p>“But Father died! And I wasn’t here for you when you were diagnosed. You had to deal with all of that alone and-”</p>
<p>“Your father turned the car as much as possible at the last moment to protect you even though it meant he would take the brunt of the impact. Yes, I miss him fiercely every day but I also give thanks that he protected our precious jewel. When you were born 32 years ago our prayers were answered and we both knew that you had become the most important person in our lives. It did not mean that we loved each other less, we simply loved you more as you are the gift of our love.”</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her daughter’s face causing the dark skin to glow like polished wood. It was painful to see Lily crying but Charlotte would take it over the silent ashy pallor from when she was comatose.</p>
<p>“You lived. I may have buried your father alone but you lived and gave me someone to return to even if it was to visit your bedside every day. A reason to wake up each morning and fight. When the cancer diagnosis came, it was a horrible shock but I was ready to fight - and I still am - because I wasn’t going to leave my precious daughter behind.”</p>
<p>One perk of living in a medical facility was that there were tissue boxes everywhere due to the heightened emotions that came with either being sick or seeing one’s loved ones trying to recover. Lily quietly took the tissues that her mother passed over and began to dab at her eyes while listening. </p>
<p>“Now look at us, you are awake and I am on the last cycle of treatments. We may be a pair of physically fragile humans but we love each other and that will get us through. Well, that and our excellent medical teams.”</p>
<p>Wiping away the last of her tears, Lily gave her mother a watery smile before squeezing her hand gently. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to give up practicing law? You still can debate your way past anything.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Too many puzzles to do and cookies to eat to be back swimming with other sharks in the legal ocean. Of course, I do have plenty of contacts left that owe me favors. Those will come in handy as we go to track your boy down.”</p>
<p>“Mother!”</p>
<p>“What? Your search online hasn’t turned anything up but you are not a private investigator, sweetie. You deserve happiness and I want to meet this Jupiter fellow who helped send my baby home.”</p>
<p>Charlotte chuckled as Lily gave her an exasperated look. Perhaps she was a mite overbearing as a mother but she felt like there was good cause. It had taken Lily a few weeks after waking up to tell her mother everything she remembered from the coma. It sounded so far fetched but at the same time there is so much that is not explained yet in the world and they did live in the monster capital of the world. Magic was practically becoming commonplace. </p>
<p>“We can discuss using a private investigator after the holidays, Mother. Once your treatments have wrapped up and I have become more independent.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. Now, are you going to let me get a good look of your outfit before your cab comes?”</p>
<p>Smiling, Lily grasped the bars on her walker and pulled herself upright. To her credit, she only swayed a bit before balancing out which was an improvement over when she had first gotten the walker. </p>
<p>A long emerald circle skirt flared out before gracefully dropping down to hang a few inches off the ground. Long, loose white cotton sleeves flowed down to Lily’s wrists as a cheerful red and green plaid vest covered her torso.  A matching plaid headband with a beautifully crafted poinsettia bloom held back the few inches of wiry black curls and topped off the outfit. </p>
<p>“Beautiful! You look as if you could have stepped off a Christmas card, sweetie. Perfect for seeing that Viennian choir in concert. It is at the Cathedral of St. Anthony, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is the one. Father used to always claim it was haunted, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>Old memories welled up Charlotte’s mind as she remembered one of her husband’s favorite ghost stories to tell on long winter nights. Using a flashlight, Charles would put on an overly dramatic performance complete with strange voices and silly sound effects to make his daughter giggle. </p>
<p>“He always did claim that. Then again, your father also claimed that the bakery he was an apprenticed at had a ghost in the cellar and a goblin in the attic.”</p>
<p>Charlotte winked at her daughter.</p>
<p>“I know he did not like my grandmother but calling her a goblin was a bit much.”</p>
<p> Lily collapsed back into her seat in a fit of giggles and swirling skirt. It felt like a piece of home had clicked back into place for the pair with the old but much loved joke. Seeing her daughter smile and laugh so freely was the best present a mother could ask for.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Early evening on December 23rd - Cathedral of St. Anthony, Ebott City Center </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was funny. Before the accident and her coma Lily had barely noticed all of the handicap accessibility design measures taken in public buildings. Now - as she slowly stepped up the gently sloping ramp with her walker and through a door held open by a kind practitioner - Lily was once again flooded with gratefulness for the existence of such measures. </p>
<p>A grandfatherly gentleman in a black suit guided her gently towards a small section of the cathedral tucked away in a discreet corner. Not many others were around as she had arrived a good hour before the performance was set to start. </p>
<p>Before giving her privacy in the little side chapel filled with flickering candles on all sides, the gentleman - Frank as she learned - offered to assist Lily in lighting a candle and she graciously accepted. Taking a tall taper from a box tucked behind a decorative shelf, Frank touched a lighter to the top. Once lit, he placed it in one of the empty candle holders in the large display near the front and departed with nary a word but a kind touch to the shoulder.</p>
<p>Lily wondered how many times the kind old man had led the weary and anxious to this small chapel of remembrance. </p>
<p>Finally alone for the first time in hours, Lily turned her walker around with a small bit of struggling to sink wearily onto the built in seat. Flickering at eye level now that she was seated, the candle seemed to dance in the silence with the flames around it.</p>
<p>Tears - which always seemed to be just a hair away - flooded silently down her cheeks. </p>
<p>There was no one there that Lily had to be strong for around at the moment.</p>
<p>She crumbled.</p>
<p>Her heart felt heavy and yet as brittle as ice from the first snow of the season. </p>
<p>How had Mother been able to keep forging on?</p>
<p>Lily missed her father with a grief as deep as the ocean. </p>
<p>Copper curls and eyes that matched her own filled her memory as she felt the grief wash over her yet again. A smile that always seemed to be present and the smell of freshly baked bread was the best way to describe him.</p>
<p>Memories - bittersweet - flooded forward and Lily let them take her away for a bit.</p>
<p>One of her favorite stories was of how her parents had met. Originally a native of Ebott, her father had moved to a larger city to apprentice with a famous baker - her grandfather. After proving his skills with making several complicated loaves of bread - filled with raspberries, lemon curd, and little bits of chocolate - her father had moved to place the loaves on a rack to wait to be sold. What no one had realized until it was too late was that her mother - fresh from getting ready help out in the shop between studying for her pre-law degree - had entered the bakery kitchen. </p>
<p>Her father had crashed into her mother and they both ended up on the ground with the loaves of bread on their laps. He had started to frantically apologize when her mother had grabbed the loaf on her lap and taken a bite. Stunned into silence at the move, he could only gawk as she chewed thoughtfully. Off to the side, Lily’s grandfather laughed til he cried and slapped his knee. Declaring the bread ‘<em> delicious </em> ’, her mother had haughtily gotten to her feet and informed Lily’s grandfather that he ‘ <em> better keep this one </em>’ before strolling off with her newly claimed loaf. </p>
<p>According to her grandfather - as he loved to tell Lily before he passed away - that was the moment that he knew his bakery would one day be in good hands. Her father always added on the bit that he had fallen head over heels - literally! - in love that day. Ever since then, when the spring turned to summer - her father would bake the same loaves and celebrate the day he found his firecracker. Her mother would pick up cartons of his favorite ice cream and they would go out for a picnic. When Lily came along, she was included in the celebration. </p>
<p>Her father had even had the recipe engraved on a small metal plate with the promise that he would pass it on to whomever Lily decided to bring home one day.</p>
<p>Now, that would never happen.</p>
<p>A fresh wave of tears poured down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Waking up in the hospital - alone and confused - had been traumatic already with her most recent memories being of saying goodbye to Jupiter. Then the doctors had refused to answer any questions. All she got was ‘<em> there had been an accident </em> ’ and ‘ <em> your family is coming </em>’. </p>
<p>But no one had said that Lily’s family was only her mother now.</p>
<p>Her poor mother had to be the one to explain that her father - her precious father - had not made it and that it had been three years since that awful day.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Lily wasn’t close to her mother - she was! - but she had always been a daddy’s girl. Her father had been the one to be her primary caregiver for Lily as she grew up. Life had been early mornings in the bakery watching his strong hand knead dough before being shooed off to catch the bus and golden afternoons doing homework in a small booth with a plate of fruit and a cookie of the day. The day would end with a family dinner of three once her mom returned from the office and story time tucked between the two people who loved Lily most. </p>
<p>Time passed and Lily found the career that sparked joy in her heart but her father was always there as a pillar of stability. Even when she moved to New York city to start her career as an opera singer. </p>
<p>Letting out a sound that was half sob and half laugh, the memory of her first major performance came back. So proud of his daughter, her father had worn a shirt with ‘Go Lily’ and her picture underneath his fancy dress shirt and suit coat for the entire performance just so he could dramatically reveal it when invited backstage. Insisting on a family picture, her father had found a member of the crew happy to snap a picture on her father’s camera and put his arms around his two darling ladies with one of his largest smiles. </p>
<p>She still had that photo.</p>
<p>One of the few items were not placed into storage during her coma, it stayed beside her bedside in the hospital and now was placed where Lily could see it every day when she woke up. </p>
<p>In the distance, the sounds of the choir starting their vocal warm ups jolted Lily back to the present. She took a few moments just to let the achingly familiar sounds sweep her mind empty.</p>
<p>The thought flitted through her mind that she could return to the stage one day. Once she had regained her strength and stamina. The bright lights, flowing music, and voices of the other singers had once been a drink so intoxicating that Lily had believed she would never give it up.</p>
<p>Now, well, now she didn’t know if she could return.</p>
<p>It all seemed so distant, as if her career had happened in another lifetime. </p>
<p>Even listening to her old favorite songs was a mountain too high to climb at the moment. Nor could she force herself to listen to any music, honestly. </p>
<p>What if she had lost her spark - the part of her that loved to sing?</p>
<p>Anyway, how could she leave her mother now? Maybe Ebott hadn’t been home when the accident happened - her parents had just moved there a month before for her father to open a bakery in his hometown as he always dreamed - but it was now. Kind and precious friends - human and monster - had stepped forward to help her mother and become the roots that were desperately needed. </p>
<p>Pain throbbed in Lily’s head causing her to hiss quietly. Slipping a small water bottle and some painkillers out of her bag, Lily quickly took the medication.</p>
<p>Refocusing on the candle, Lily struggled but succeeded in pushing most of her thoughts about the distant future away. After all, there was no chance of rebuilding her career or even deciding if she wanted to for now. Not really much hope for anything at the moment besides slowly getting better and seeing her mother recover, honestly.</p>
<p>A treacherous part of her mind whispered ‘<em> what about finding Jup? </em>’. </p>
<p>Could she find him?</p>
<p>Was this his universe or were they destined never to meet again?</p>
<p>Jupiter would be happy if they met again, right?</p>
<p>… Would Jup like who she really was?</p>
<p>Did Lily like who she was now?</p>
<p>Frustrated with swirling thoughts of doubt and negativity, Lily shook her head to clear it and tried to focus on the practical steps that needed taken. </p>
<p>Searching for ‘Jupiter’ online had merely turned up more information about the giant gas planet than Lily could parse. Adding ‘Ebbot’ to the parameters had brought astronomical charts and when Ebott would next be able to see the planet in the sky.</p>
<p>Searching online for a Papyrus had turned up a bunch of information about the type of paper, font, and the monster mascot. The mascot was even a skeleton but it was not the one that had stolen her heart. The video clips from interviews with that Papyrus had proven that his voice was not correct. </p>
<p>Sometimes the interviews showed another tall skeleton - one to do with security of some kind - but that skeleton was definitely not Jup. Wrong voice and a completely different manner of speaking. Oddly enough, he looked ever so slightly like Papyrus the mascot.</p>
<p>It was just a tiny sliver that matched what Jup had told her but seeing what almost looked like duplicates of the same skeleton gave Lily hope. </p>
<p>If only she could remember the names of the other skeletons in Jup’s family! Then she would know if this was the right universe.</p>
<p>For, in the funny way that the human mind fades and tears holes in dreams, her memory of being in the coma was spotty at best. But Lily remembered the important parts.</p>
<p>The kind, energetic, and sweet monster with a voice that sounded like how home felt.</p>
<p>The fact that the multiverse theory was true and that wherever Jup was there are multiples of him and his brother running around. </p>
<p>That Jup had shown her the way home even though it ripped at his heart. </p>
<p>Most of all, that she loved him.</p>
<p>She loved him.</p>
<p>Looking at the candle lit in the chapel of remembrance of a cathedral dedicated to St. Anthony - one who helps in finding lost items - Lily prayed as fervently as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Please, please, let me find Jup. Even if he has moved on or doesn’t like who I really am. Just, please help me find him.’ </em>
</p>
<p>The candle flickered and flared. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was nothing more than wishful thinking but Lily felt a small drop of peace flood her soul.</p>
<p>Whispering a quiet ‘t<em> hank you </em>’, Lily pulled herself back upright with the assistance of a nearby ledge. Pain flared sharply from her legs and spine before quieting down to a dull ache. Crossing her fingers that the pain medication would kick in soon, Lily began the trek back to the entrance of the cathedral.</p>
<p>Frank saw her slowly shuffling in his direction and quickly strode over to offer his assistance maneuvering through the growing crowd. Thanking him profusely, Lily leaned upon the proffered arm and allowed herself to be guided to one of the pews near the altar that had been reserved for the disabled. </p>
<p>Within about 20 minutes, the concert started and the music reverberated around Lily. Something in her soul seemed to unclench and she soaked up the music as if a parched flower that had suddenly encountered rain. </p>
<p>A strange feeling grew inside and it took Lily a few minutes to recognize it for what it was - joy. </p>
<p>Her mother had been right, of course. </p>
<p>For the first time since the accident, Lily felt joy again. Tears - now of happiness - quietly slipped down from her eyes to be dabbed up with a soft cotton handkerchief as joy flooded her heart despite the ever present sorrow. </p>
<p>Her love of music was still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening song from the Vennian chorus reverberated around the enormous sanctuary of the Cathedral of St. Anthony. Even in the back, you could feel the power of the trained voices. Honestly, you were not a music aficionado like Jupiter but even you could realize how skilled the singers were. No wonder they were a famous choir! </p>
<p>A slight squeeze of your hand brought your focus back from the music to the excited skeleton by your side. Nervous about being in such a large crowd, he had requested to sit near that back which worked out well due to Jupiter’s enormous stature. Looking dapper in his navy suit with tiny sparkles woven into the fabric, he had rushed you to the seats he deemed best just a few moments before the performance started. </p>
<p>Now, as the performance swept from one Christmas ballad to another, you simply leaned against his side and kept your fingers entwined with his. Despite what anyone watching might think, your bond with Jupiter was one like siblings and tactile contact was the best way to help sooth the anxieties you both carried.</p>
<p>Honestly, you needed this night out after all of the chaos of the past few months and so did Jupiter. </p>
<p>Especially Jupiter.</p>
<p>No one in the skeleton family would admit it to Jupiter’s face but despite being the tallest skeleton of the bunch and an adept fighter, he was seen as the precious youngest brother who must be protected at all costs. </p>
<p>Seeing his heartbreak over losing Lily had nearly driven all of the skeletons - and their assorted humans - mad from being unable to help. </p>
<p>Thus project Keep Jupiter Distracted had been formed. If the family couldn’t save Jupiter from the heartbreak, they could at least give him happy memories as a buffer against his sadness. </p>
<p>Leading the pack was Blue and Papyrus who quickly leapt into action after the first week and insisted that Jupiter start joining them for early morning training sessions. Between the near constant compliments and physical challenges from the two, Mars was happy to report that Jupiter seemed to have more of a spring in his step come breakfast time. </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Comic and Red decided that the best way to keep Jupiter busy was to constantly wander over and beg for food while making horrible puns. The kind hearted skeleton was happy to fuss over the lazy shorter skeletons and lecture them on proper word play.</p>
<p>Stretch, on the other hand, dropped some of his laziness to drag Jupiter along to go thrifting with him at all of the local shops. And if they happened to make a stop on every trip somewhere with ice cream or other sweets, well that was just their little secret.</p>
<p>While not the original intent, Jupiter’s need to help with Rus had snowballed into near daily hang outs for the pair and Binx. Evidently Mars was not the only skeleton in their household who loved the spoiled black cat and you had the delight of getting a daily picture of your kitty getting into mischief over at their place. </p>
<p>Jeremy declared that he needed brotherly bonding time with Jupiter and had excitedly planned several massive shopping trips to various outlet malls. The tall skeleton ended up with a revamped wardrobe - including his new suit for the concert - and hours of fun with Jeremy as they tailored the clothing to fit his frame. </p>
<p>Given your hectic schedules the rest of Team Scooby and yourself had claimed the task of taking Jupiter out for special events instead of specific weekly hang outs. Edge had found an evening cooking event specializing in crafting the best pizzas and had promptly gotten tickets. An aquarium visit overnight in the state’s capital had been planned by Black and Ellie for January. Seeing the famous Vennian choir sing had been your idea after hearing Jupiter wishfully mention wanting to go see them but being too nervous to go alone. </p>
<p> However, Jupiter’s rock - as always - was his elder brother Mars who always knew when his little bro needed a night in to watch movies and binge on junk food that normally he would never touch while cuddling. Half the time Mars even sent out a general invite via the family chat and whomever was free would wander over to join in or drop off a contribution to the snacks. </p>
<p>
  <em> “THIS. IS. THE. BEST. CHRISTMAS. GIFT. EVER!” </em>
</p>
<p>The hushed and yet excited whisper from Jupiter made you giggle slightly as his skull bobbed near your head. Even in his excitement, the sweet skeleton made sure that he did not disturb the other concert goers. You made sure to whisper back when replying. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Just don’t be disappointed when you see your Gyftmas gift in a few days.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How could I ever be disappointed in a present? Especially from a sister? Nyehehehehe!” </em>
</p>
<p>Your attention was dragged back from the happy skeleton to the choir performing as the opening notes of <em> Carol of the Bells </em> rang out. Goosebumps ran along your arms and spine as the mass of trained voices lifted the already haunting melody to a new intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hark how the bells </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sweet silver bells </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All seem to say </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Throw cares away </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Christmas is here </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bringing good cheer </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To young and old </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Meek and the bold </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ding-dong, ding-dong </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That is the son- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then everything went horribly wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Lily - despite her experiences - was still not one you could call religious. Yes, she believed in an afterlife and that there must be some greater being out there but she was not one for putting labels on her beliefs.</p>
<p>That might need to change though.</p>
<p>Because a thing dropped from the vaulted ceiling above right in the beginning of the choir performing <em> Carol of the Bells </em>.</p>
<p>A hideous thing with curved horns, a shaggy pelt, cloven feet, and burning red eyes.</p>
<p>Well, she assumed the feet were cloven as the beast - standing on two feet like a man but with legs of a goat - had on ridiculously silk booties that did not match the rotten leather and cloth that made up a thankfully covering loin cloth. </p>
<p>It was a demon.</p>
<p>It had to be and Lily was not the only one who thought so as after a breath of shocked silence, the room erupted in screams and prayers of deliverance. Pandemonium raged as everyone tried to flee at once like rats off a sinking ship. </p>
<p>Lily frantically tried to stumble out of the pew with her walker and towards the nearest door on the side of the sanctuary. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her in the direction of the demon as a shrill female voice screeched “<em> Let it eat the cripple first </em>”. Tumbling to the floor, Lily caught a glimpse of a harpy-like woman before others shoved her away so they could escape. </p>
<p>The altar space had emptied but the back half of the sanctuary was packed with humans and monsters trying to flee through any exit available. A green glow seemed to be forming over the trapped monsters and humans before hardening into a shield. Laying sprawled on the ground with her walker overturned nearby, Lily pushed herself up on trembling arms and managed to flip onto her back before sitting up. </p>
<p>That may have been a mistake.</p>
<p>The movement caught the eye of the demon who had been stalking the choirmaster around the pulpit. </p>
<p>Snarling, the beastly thing began to advance on the terrified woman. </p>
<p>Lily screamed.</p>
<p>“Help me! Someone, please help me!”</p>
<p>The demon leapt forward with a fang-filled jaw wide open and claws extended.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I’m not going to make it. I’m so sorry, Jup. I love you.’ </em>
</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. </p>
<p>Another voice roared out.</p>
<p>“NOT MY LILY, YOU BASTARD!”</p>
<p>Lily’s eyes flew back open.</p>
<p>A blur of shimmering navy, white bones, and magic the color of a sunset raced from the back of the sanctuary to fling itself at the beast and knocked it to the ground. Demon and skeleton wrestled on the ground, each fighting for the upper hand. The demon seemed to sizzle whenever its flesh touched the sanctified ground. </p>
<p>Seconds later, a semi-translucent wall of bones the same color as the magic sprung up around Lily as a protective shell but she barely noticed. </p>
<p>Lily knew that voice.</p>
<p>Had been searching for that voice since the moment she had awakened.</p>
<p>Could it really be?</p>
<p>“<b> <em>Jupiter, get back now!</em> </b>”</p>
<p>Two commanding voices rang out in unison and the tall skeleton wrestling the demon immediately launched himself away. A moment later, a flood of water from a levitated cross-marked barrel swirling in crimson and plum magic poured out upon the beast. </p>
<p>It cried out in agony as its flesh dissolved.</p>
<p>Moments later, there was only sulfurous sludge and the now-ruined silk booties where the demon had been. More skeletons - short and tall - swarmed the area including the tall pointy security one from the video clips. </p>
<p>Lily did not even notice.</p>
<p>Her eyes were locked on the tallest of the skeletons who was slowly stepping towards her prone form in what seemed like an attempt to keep from spooking her. His suit - a navy with teeny bits that gleamed in the light - was torn partially to shreds where the demon had clawed his bones. </p>
<p>Torn as he kept her safe.</p>
<p>As <b> <em>Jupiter</em> </b> kept her safe.</p>
<p>This was Jupiter. </p>
<p>Her Jupiter!</p>
<p>Lily reached out hesitantly before whispering a soft “<em> Jup? </em>”.</p>
<p>The skeleton lit up with the largest grin instantly at the use of the nickname - braces gleaming in the light - and surged forward without hesitation.</p>
<p>“LILY!”</p>
<p>Jupiter skidded to a stop next to her form on the floor and gracelessly dropped to his knees with a thud. Long arms filled with strength and warmth wrapped around Lily as Jupiter scooped her up into an embrace and began covering her face in little skeletal nuzzles as he exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>“You are alive! And here! How? Quick, tell me something that only you would know!”</p>
<p>Gently, Lily reached up and rested a hand on his skull so she could stare into his eye lights through his glasses. They sparkled with unshed tears the color of the sunset and seemed to quiver in time with her beating heart.</p>
<p>“Our first conversation was about trains and subways, you are from a different universe and named Papyrus but you prefer Jupiter for the fresh start, and you told me to go through the good door even though it hurt you to lose me, Jup sweetheart.”</p>
<p>The tears flowed down both their cheeks as Jupiter hugged her even tighter in happiness. </p>
<p>“Oh. my. Stars! It is you. My Lily from the radio.”</p>
<p>Blushing, Lily peered up at him from under her eye lashes before asking for confirmation. Did he really say...</p>
<p>“Your Lily?”</p>
<p>“My Lily. My Lily Love. If you will have me, of course.”</p>
<p>“Always, Jup. Always.”</p>
<p>“May I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“<em> Please </em>.”</p>
<p>The flushed skeleton let out a thrilled laugh and swooped in to claim her lips. Lily melted into his arms as a wave of sweet love and bliss washed over her. </p>
<p>Distantly, she registered a wolf whistle that was abruptly cut off with a thump but it all faded away as she clutched Jupiter’s torn jacket to pull herself closer. He shifted to sit with his legs crossed on the ground and lowered her into his lap without breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>Gentle gloved hands drifted along her curves as Jupiter slowly deepened the kiss until one accidentally pressed into her spine and Lily involuntarily broke away with a small hiss of pain. </p>
<p>“Oh No! Did I hurt you? Are you injured? Stars, why did I not check you for injuries first?”</p>
<p>Seeing her love starting to panic, Lily grabbed one of his fluttering gloved hands and pulled it to her lips to gently kiss his knuckles. Flustered by the unexpected intimate gesture and blushing brightly, Jupiter stopped fretting for a moment which gave Lily a chance to speak.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I am fine. Maybe a bit sore from hitting the ground but you kept me safe from the real danger. It’s just that I am still recovering from a coma.”</p>
<p>“A coma? What’s a coma?”</p>
<p>“A coma is when a human is unconscious and not responsive to any outside stimulus. Like if one is asleep and no one can wake them up.”</p>
<p>What Lily did not expect was for the skeleton whose lap she was nested in to stiffen up and look at her in horror before tightening his arms as if to make sure Lily was still there. </p>
<p>“YOU FELL DOWN?”</p>
<p>That.. seemed to mean something different. So she asked.</p>
<p>“Fell down? Is that something different than just falling to the ground for Monsters?”</p>
<p>“It happens when a monster loses all hope. They fall unconscious and then die- or as we put it - dust.”</p>
<p>“I think” Lily began carefully “that a human coma is kind of like that but it happens due to physical trauma and not emotional. Plus death is not guaranteed. My coma was caused by a car accident.”</p>
<p>“It was?”</p>
<p>“I-I was in a car accident three years ago. My father d-d-died but I was put in a coma. My wounds healed leaving scars but my mind didn’t. Not until you helped me to find the way back. Now I’m awake but my body is weak and I am having to rebuild my muscles to move normally again which causes pain. My lower back is one of the more sore areas.”</p>
<p>Mimicking her move from earlier, Jupiter lifted both of Lily’s hands up to his teeth for a skeletal kiss while murmuring exactly what he thought.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you look like a Christmas angel. Scars are just reminders that you survived and you are gorgeous with or without them, Lily Love.”</p>
<p>Blushing hotly, Lily buried her face into his chest for a moment. How dare he be even sweeter than before!</p>
<p>“Juuup-”</p>
<p>“And you are not going to push yourself any more tonight. I have monster candy in one of these pockets which will help with your aches.”</p>
<p>As if by magic - and it may have been - Jupiter quickly dug through the inner pocket of his suit jacket which was somehow still intact and thrust a large purple sucker into her palms.</p>
<p>“Once you feel better and we get cleared to leave, I will drive you home.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you don’t need-”</p>
<p>“I insist! This way we get more time together and I get to see where you live!”</p>
<p>A sheepish expression grew as Lily pulled a hand free to rub the back of her neck. Somehow, she had a feeling that her dear Jupiter was not going to like it when he learned where she was staying.</p>
<p>“Well, you see, I am currently staying at an extended stay hotel on the west side of town.”</p>
<p>“A hotel. At Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Not alone, right?”</p>
<p>“Well... my mother - only family I have left - is staying in a medical center for cancer treatments for the past year so she got rid of the apartment we had as I was in a coma and she couldn’t live there unassisted.</p>
<p>So when I woke up and eventually was released from the hospital, I did not have anywhere to go and I’m not quite strong enough to live on my own yet. The hotel is set up so a housekeeper comes once a week to do the cleaning I can’t handle and there is room service for when I cannot handle making something simple at the kitchenette.”</p>
<p>“Lily, love, I am amazed at your clever solution to be able to live safely on your own. However, it’s Christmas. You should not be alone on Christmas.”</p>
<p>Of course her dear skeleton would be concerned. It warmed Lily’s heart even as she protested. She just did not want him to worry about it as far as Lily was concerned, simply seeing him again made up for any loneliness. </p>
<p>“I won’t be alone! Mother has her last treatment tomorrow - an early Christmas gift, she says - so I was planning on video calling her in the afternoon. Then we are supposed to have lunch on Christmas day. Which - if you are comfortable with it - I would love to have you join us.”</p>
<p>Jupiter’s eye lights morphed into stars for a moment as he gasped in glee at the fact that Lily already wanted him to meet her mother.</p>
<p>“Of course I will! I have the perfect suit for meeting your mother. Jeremy says it makes me look very respectable. Plus I should have enough time to bake something to bring with us!”</p>
<p>Gently, he bopped her on the nose with one long phalange before continuing.</p>
<p>“However, my love, you will not deter me. Please come stay at my house even if it is just for a few days. We have plenty of guest rooms on the first floor and wide hallways so your walker will not be a problem. Mars and Jeremy - do you remember hearing about him? - will be thrilled to have you there.”</p>
<p>“My bro’s right, we’d be happy to have you there.”</p>
<p>The unexpected deep voice from behind caused Lily to squeak and shift closer to Jupiter before turning slightly to peer at the new figure.</p>
<p>A shorter but still massive skeleton with one large red eye light and a cracked skull looked back at her with a lazy grin that seemed slightly tight at the sides. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Is this Mars?’ </em>
</p>
<p>“BROTHER! Oh good timing! This is Lily! Lily from the radio! She was in what the humans call a coma before.”</p>
<p>“I heard you two talking, bro. Just need to do one little check before we bring her home, eh?”</p>
<p>Jupiter looked at his brother in exasperation. </p>
<p>“Really now?”</p>
<p>“Jup, it’s okay. You told me how protective Mars is. And if I am to come home with you guys we should make sure that he feels comfortable with it which seems to include this check thing.”</p>
<p>Curious, Lily shifted slightly to look up at Mars. </p>
<p>“What does this check entail?”</p>
<p>“Not much. Just sit there and it will only take a moment. Gonna check your stats the monster way with magic to make sure you are who you say you are. Won’t hurt or nothing.”</p>
<p>“I still think this is unnecessary.”</p>
<p>It was adorable seeing Jupiter regard his brother with a slightly sulky look. The feeling of siblings was strong. Smiling, Lily placed a quick kiss to the side of Jupiter’s skull before shifting to face Mars again.</p>
<p>“Go head, Mars.”</p>
<p>The singular eye light in Mars’ skull flared up in a bloody crimson. A tingling sensation like goosebumps ran down Lily’s entire body for what seemed like ages but must have only been seconds. The light died down and the shorter skeleton slumped down but stayed standing. The grin on his face suddenly seemed more relaxed and real.</p>
<p>“That’s your Lily, bro. No lvl or exp at all. A perfectly kind and sweet human who probably should get fed soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, are you hungry, Lily? We must fix that right away!”</p>
<p>“...So I may have skipped dinner to make sure I arrived for the concert on time but-”</p>
<p>In unison, both brothers gasped in horror.</p>
<p>To her amusement, Lily found herself being lifted into the air to be carried bridal style as Jupiter stood up quickly. The sweet skeleton even managed to do so without jaring her aching back again. Mars hovered anxiously next to them. </p>
<p>“Bro, should I take ya both home now? We have leftovers from dinner, I think.”</p>
<p>“I am not sure. We should have plenty but it will take time to heat up or make something fre-”</p>
<p>“Um, guys? Maybe we could just grab a pizza on the way home? If I am to stay over for a few days, I’d like to gather some toiletries and spare clothing from the hotel.”</p>
<p>Squeaking in delight, Jupiter placed a kiss on her head at the suggestion of his favorite food.</p>
<p>“Pizza! Yes! The food of love!”</p>
<p>“You just say that because you love pizza so much, Jup.”</p>
<p>“Maybe~”</p>
<p>Snickering, Mars interjected before the pair could get carried away with their flirting again. </p>
<p>“Bro, you drive your gal to get her things. I’ll go get the pizzas - ya like pepperoni? Good! - and meet ya back at the house.”</p>
<p>“Great idea, brother!”</p>
<p>Then Jupiter deflated slightly.</p>
<p>“Wait, I came with Sister Lizzy. She’ll need a ride home.”</p>
<p>“Is that by chance the one you called ‘Baby Mage’ in our conversations? If so, I think she may already have a ride home. Unless clingy gold-fanged skeletons only a bit shorter than you are more common than I think?”</p>
<p>Owlishly, Jupiter peered in the same direction you were looking before bursting into soft laughter. Mars - catching on to the joke - was less quiet in his laughter. </p>
<p>The human Lily assumed was the baby mage was currently dealing with a tall skeleton in a large fuzzy jacket with gold fangs who was fluttering worriedly around her frame as she inspected the pool of demon sludge. Every time she seemed to get too close, the hovering skeleton would gently shuffle her back and the cycle would begin again. </p>
<p>“Heh, Puppy Chow will make sure Cupcake gets home safely. I’ll go let the bosses know we are taking off. You two go skedaddle out the doors before someone throws paperwork at ya or the rest of the family descends. We can throw an introduction party later.”</p>
<p>“Right oh, brother! See you back at home!”</p>
<p>Giggling, Lily clung to Jupiter’s chest as he briskly darted across the sanctuary and through the hallways out into the fresh evening air. Snow drifted down and the world seemed enchanted in the light of soft glowing lamp posts. </p>
<p>Mischievously, Jupiter shifted the woman in his arms up a bit higher and snuck a kiss as drifting snowflakes surrounded them. Still giggling, Lily gently kissed back before resting her head on his chest. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘This is the best Christmas gift ever!’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Merry Gyftmas to you all! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> This is a bit of fan art I commissioned from <a href="https://me-and-my-gaster.tumblr.com/post/636860870207651840/commission-cat-selfie-a-very-cute-and-fun">me-and-my-gaster.</a> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT FINALLY HAPPENED! :D I sincerely hope you are all pleased with Lily and Jupiter's reunion. </p>
<p>As a small update to you all, I'd like to mention that I am going to be working on my other fully mapped out fanfic in between chapters for this one. I love this WeirdTober fic but I am sure no one is surprised that it has grown way beyond the original scope.  Aka, I suck at making one-shots stay one-shots. That is a good thing though as this way all of our favorite characters can get proper development and go on tons of weird adventures! So I will be flipping between the two fanfics to make sure I do not get burned out on either. </p>
<p>Which means you should totally go check out 'To My Roommate, With Longing, Surprisingly Rus'. Our favorite pair of Swapfell brothers enter a new stage of life as Sans (Black) moves his datemate in and Rus (Mutt) ends up living with his closest human friend. Will love bloom after years of friendship? Can Rus and Sans handle not living in the same house? Tune in and find out! ;)</p>
<p>PS: Sans' romance is documented in the series called "When Two Tsunderes Go on A Date, Does the Void Implode?" by ReadWithDetermination and is so worth a read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahem, SUPRISE! :) </p>
<p>Small trigger warning: Datemates making out, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>7:50 AM Christmas Morning - Mars’ Bedroom, Ebbot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feather light touches of something warm and smooth like ceramic fluttered over Jeremy’s face and drew him gently from slumber. Not willing to give up on the comfort of sleep, he buried his face with a grumbly mumble into something warm and solid which vibrated with a rumbling chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pillow needs to stop moving. Sleepy....’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely coherent, the tall human lay still for a moment as his fuzzy mind dithered over whether a laughing pillow was worth investigating. It was still plenty comfortable and smelled delightful like pine mixed with old leather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakey, wakey, Lamb Chop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gravely deep voice reverberated through his pillow. With a dramatic groan Jeremy finally opened his eyes to peer blearily up at Mars who resumed sprinkling the upturned face with light skeletal kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even 8 yet, why???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant red eye light beamed down gently at the grumpy human whining as phalanges carded through dark curly hair. Jeremy almost purred at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘s Gyftmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only gift I want. You and more sleep and maybe advanced snuggles later…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling contentedly, Jeremy buried his face back into Mars’ broad chest and snuggled closer. Everything could wait. He wanted to stay tucked into the warm blankets with his surprisingly tender bonefriend and bask in the slow affectionate touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta get up, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooooooo……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at the dragged out groan, Mars carefully himself into a sitting position and pulled Jeremy into his lap. Their matching red plaid pajamas blended nicely together as Mars nuzzled his slowly waking up datemate who was still trying to flop on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro’s gonna come bouncing through the door in a few minutes. Gyftmas tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy’s memory started to catch up and the mental picture of exactly how excited Jupiter had been the previous evening filtered in. Between it being his favorite holiday and getting Lily back, the tall skeleton had been bouncing around like Blue on a pixie stick - but a more productive version - to make sure that the day would be magical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t disappoint Jups, can we? Please tell me there is coffee involved in the tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set the timer last night when smuggling presents down. Dark roast for the occasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing a dusty red, Mars caught Jeremy’s lips in a chaste kiss before whispering back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any further mushiness - which both partners loved even if Mars had trouble admitting it to anyone but Jeremy and his bro - was cut off as the door to Mars’ bedroom flew open with a bang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MERRY GYFTMAS, BROTHER AND BROTHER! IT SNOWED LAST NIGHT! WE HAVE A PERFECT WHITE GYFTMAS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An excited tornado of green plaid whirled into the room and merrily hopped around the bed in excitement. Jupiter had pulled on one of the most well crafted but hideous Gyftmas sweaters Jeremy had even seen over his pajama top but the long plaid pants legs were still visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also shedding tinsel everywhere thanks to the sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Gyftmas, bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Gyftmas, Jupiter! Fabulous ugly Christmas sweater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing lightly a blood orange, Jupiter struck a pose to preen for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made it myself! I am going to win the Ugly Christmas Sweater contest this afternoon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Living for the dramatics, Jeremy threw himself out of the bed and posed with a finger pointing at Jupiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be too sure! You haven’t seen my sweater yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! I will take your challenge on, brother Jeremy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing that the two fashionistas in his life were about to start trying to out dramatize the other and probably Mettaton while they were at it, Mars piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woke Lily up yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately switching back to celebrate Gyftmas mode, Jupiter began to bounce slightly in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweater jingled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love is next!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk grew across the tall skeleton’s jaw and caused the braces - in festive green and red bands - to glint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured you two lazy bones needed the early start, nyehehehehehe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Jeremy waved a hand to shoo Jupiter towards the door as he pulled on a long white woollen robe and tied the belt around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh go on and wake Lily up, silly bones. We’ll be down in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as he arrived, Jupiter was out the door and racing down the stairs with a happy cry of delight and Lily’s name. Laughing, Jeremy looked back over his shoulder at Mars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to go get some tall cups of coffee ready if we are going to survive Jupiter on a Gyftmas high. You want eggnog in yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes, give me all the sugar today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes, Jeremy skipped over to Mars’ side of the bed and planted one heated kiss on his datemate. By the end of it, both were panting harshly and blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cocking one eyebrow, the human smirked at the monster in his arms who lazily smirked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That enough sugar for ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars pulled his beloved datemate down for another kiss which elicited a happy squeal. Tongues tangled in a familiar addicting dance as Mars pushed for dominance and his human happily gave in. Hands were starting to wander just a little too far south when a voice echoed up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two better not be canoodling again! Breakfast is in 15 minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerked out of their rosy bubble, Jeremy realized that he could hear the sounds of Jupiter clattering around the kitchen. Sighing, he tried to slip out of Mars’ grasp but the skeleton wasn’t having it. Instead he was pulled closer as Mars tried to distract him with neck nibbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh gods, he loved the feel of the sharp teeth just barely sinking into his flesh followed by the tingle of that magic tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost effective. It took almost all of Jeremy’s willpower to resist a lewd moan and keep his composure instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-b-babe, we have to go down and join them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for 15 more minutes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time Jeremy thought that Mars’ voice should be made illegal due to the sinful deep richness. The rumble of the skeleton’s words flowed both their bodies with a delightful tingle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I love you but not even your magic hands can cause a happy ending for both of us before Jupiter is bouncing up the steps to your </span>
  <b>open</b>
  <span> door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The door can be shut. And locked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it, tiger. Lily and Jupiter are heading out after presents to visit her mom, remember? We’ll have the house all to ourselves for… unwrapping special presents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting back slightly, honey brown eyes looked up with a playful pout crossing full lips. Standing up, Jeremy might have half a foot on his datemate but not when snuggling in bed as Mars loved to point out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like whatever you have done with my necklace. You promised I could have it back today. I miss feeling it around my neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past week had been so odd for Jeremy without the reassuring weight of the necklace. Having the tangible symbol of being chosen by Mars had meant more than even he had expected and he wanted the courtship token back, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finished the modifications yesterday when you were out, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mischievous expression crossed his skull and Mars lowered his voice to an even deeper register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need a reminder…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a playful growl, Mars resumed his amorous nibbling on Jeremy’s neck with enthusiasm. Squeaking in faux protest, his human made a few half hearted protests to break away. A positively lascivious moan slipped from Jeremy’s lips as Mars bit down with a sudden intensity. Chuckling, he straightened back up and looked fondly down at the man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazedly, Jeremy looked into the smirking skull grinning down at him. The solo red eye light had morphed into a red heart and a low purr slipped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One reminder, sweetheart. Should keep you until later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeleton~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>naughty skeleton. Gonna check the family network and then be down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab my phone, will you? Left it charge last night when we got… </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jer-Bear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Those are fighting words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hun Bun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Jeremy hopped out of the bed and felt the familiar shift in the atmosphere that signaled a shortcut happening. Pausing for a moment, he ran a hand over the rather prominent hickey-like bruise developing on his neck. Despite the slight ache, Jeremy blushed before pulling up the robe to cover the mark and moving towards the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Totally doomed the moment he figured out my neck is a weak spot… stars, I love that pile of bones.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The welcoming aroma of coffee embraced Jeremy as his feet touched the last steps on the staircase along with the crisp sizzle of cooking bacon and the scent of something sweet. He sighed in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It almost feels like I’m back home at Abuelita’s.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy chatter flowed from the direction of the kitchen - Jupiter’s enthusiastic voice tangling with sleepy comments from Lily - and pulled Jeremy from old childhood memories that had flooded in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, the tall human wandered forward and almost made it to the kitchen when a flash of red outside in the snow caught his eye which made him pause. Looking through a doorway into the large sunroom, he could see what looked like a large red bauble ornament laying right under the edge of the roof through the large windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter - ever the decorator and holiday enthusiast - had completely bedecked the house outside with as many lights and decorations that the building could hold. It looked like one of those houses you would see featured on new programs for ‘Best Lightshow’. Mars had even been wrangled in to wire the lights to flash in rhythm to several Christmas bops played through small speakers in the bushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the brothers lived out on the borders of Ebbot where there was plenty of space from neighbors so the lights/music were not annoyances. Instead, a steady flood of friends and family tended to wander by in the evening to enjoy the spectacle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention that once the more competitive skeleton brothers had seen what Jupiter had designed - well - let’s just say that the first annual Skeleton Gyftmas Light Show was off to a rousing start. Somehow Asgore himself had been wrangled into being an impartial judge for the Boxing Day (Night) showdown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I never knew Christmas decorating could be so cutthroat. Wonder if Stretch ever decided if he was Team Blue or Team Edge for this…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in amusement at the harmless family drama, Jeremy popped his head into the kitchen. Happily dancing around the kitchen to soft Christmas classics playing on an old radio, Jupiter was expertly stacking up plates of scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, hashbrowns, and three kinds of breakfast meat - bacon, sausage, and fried ham. Bowls of fresh fruit, various toppings for the waffles &amp; pancakes, and a basket of fresh biscuits completed the delicious feast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perched off to one side by the counter was Lily looking adorable in a long green plaid nightgown - expertly made by Jupiter to match his pajamas but be easy to get on without aggravating the healing injuries - covered with a short burgundy robe. A silk hair wrap of tiny reindeer on a night sky completed the festive ‘I’ve just gotten up’ look along with the mug of steaming coffee clasped in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas and Gyftmas, Lily! Love that hair wrap!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing merrily, Lily shifted to face Jeremy with a happy grin. Neither of them had expected to become fast friends in a day but after one epic shopping trip - Christmas Eve sales for the win! - the two had bonded well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Jeremy! Merry Christmas and Gyftmas to you too. Is Mars coming? Breakfast just finished cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be down in a second. Has to uphold his reputation of being late even on today, you know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snickering at the exasperated look on Jupiter’s face, Jeremy lifted his head up to meet Jupiter’s eye lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw one of your decorations fell off in the night out back. One of those hanging globe baubles. Gonna go grab it before we start eating since babe isn’t down yet. Hopefully it won’t need repairs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ACK! WE CANNOT SHOW WEAKNESS BEFORE THE JUDGING! We have to get it back on the roof before everyone comes by this afternoon for the Gyftmas party! Thank you, Brother Jeremy! I should have the master plans for the back of the house somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darting over to a small cabinet tucked into the corner of the attached dining room, Jupiter began to pull out rolls of blueprints while muttering to himself. Jeremy had not been shocked to learn that Jupiter had mapped out the entire decorating process - inside and outside - of the house in a series of blueprints. The only difference between the inside and the outside was that Jupiter had gone more ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rustic Homestead</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ inside and not blinded them with all of the lights possible. Boughs of fresh pine intertwined with ribbon and other delicate decorations were hung in every room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piece of de resistance was the sunroom though. A 12 foot pine tree consumed one corner of the room bedecked in soft twinkling lights, soft ribbons of various plaids, sentimental ornaments that were homemade or given as presents, and dried cranberry garlands as well as topped with a lit golden star. Colorful rainbow icicle lights were hung along the top of all the windows, winter and Gyftmas themed blankets were strewn across all the couches, and exactly 14 lovingly crafted stockings hung off the huge fireplace embroidered with their names. Even Lily had one thanks to a frantic crafting spree by the resident craft master!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled at the stockings as he padded through the room to the set of french doors that could be swung open to get into the back yard. Well, they called it a backyard but Jeremy preferred to think of it as an entrance to an enchanted forest as there was enough room for a large vegetable garden, several grills/a large meat smoker, and some grass before the rest of the property (and beyond) was consumed by ancient trees. Strands of fairy lights twined around the trees on the edge adding to the mysterious feel of enchantment. Far into the forest, the gradual upward slope to Mount Ebott began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A phone rang in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fallen ornament was not across the snowy grounds but rested within a few steps of the doors. It seemed to glow with a ruby light that was almost entrancing. Huffing at the coldness of the air, Jeremy took a few steps forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for the bauble with an open hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of running footsteps rang out from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A panicked voice - Jupiter’s - rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JEREMY, DO NOT TOUCH IT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy’s fingers brushed against the ornament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ornament suddenly expanded and consumed the tall human’s body forcing him into a crouch inside! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy beat against the sides but it was as impenetrable as steel but flexed like a balloon would. He could hear Jupiter yelling in panic in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several dull thuds rang on the outside of his prison. Nothing broke through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it began to lift off the frozen ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was unable to see outside the magical sphere as the walls were the same crimson as the outside but he felt it rise and Jupiter’s yelling seemed to be moving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hiss rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds of murky gas flooded into the tight sphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He became light headed and began rapidly to lose consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not before Jeremy heard a sound that would haunt his nightmares for ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The absolutely heartbreaking wail coming from Mars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>JEREMY!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness pulled sluggishly at Jeremy’s mind as the world started to return. A low groan escaped his lips and it took several moments for him to crack open his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unfamiliar metal ceiling greeted his awareness. Cold seeped into his body from both the air around him and the hard flat surface he laid on despite the warm robe that he still wore. But his body was starting to respond again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff of effort, Jeremy managed to lug his body into sitting in an upright position but immediately hunched forward with a pained hiss. The back of his left shoulder throbbed violently with pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, he reached back with his right arm and ran a hand under his robe and pajama top. Pain flared again in his shoulder but he did not feel any blood. It was as if there might be a lump there - as if something had stuck him and left a large bruise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jups can look at it later. Gotta get out of here.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously, the tall human straightened up and peered around the room. It was small, all made of metal which was a dark silvery steel, and had one heavy looking closed door with an ‘M’ carved into it. To his horror, Jeremy realized that he was sitting on some sort of examination table like he had seen in movies where aliens did dissections. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flopped off it in a mad scramble and almost crashed to the floor before his shaky legs caught him. Scuttling back as far as possible, Jeremy braced himself against one of the metal walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when </span>
  <b>
    <em>it</em>
  </b>
  <span> caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One section of the walls by the door was covered in photographs, note cards, and a whole rainbow of colored strings. A desk covered in papers sat below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy wasn’t sure how he had missed it before. There was something ominous about the whole setup. Especially since he realized that some of the blurry shapes in the images looked hauntingly familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread bubbled in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Jeremy edged his way around the room until he stood in front of the desk and looked in horror at what was before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blurry photographs - presumably taken from a distance through a telephoto zoom lens - were of the entire skeleton family. Stretch’s favorite orange hoodie stood jarringly out, Blue was captured running with Classic Papyrus and Jupiter, and even a shot of Mars was included from when he had been selling hot dogs with Comic at the farmers market. These photos and so many more flooded the wall. Even Ellie and Lizzy were included with strings connecting them to each other and the Swapfell brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Jeremy did not see himself on the wall. Mars’ stats - how did this person know so much about their schedules?! - included a small comment about a potential non-mage human date mate. No photos though. Hurriedly, he looked for Jupiter’s section and a tiny bit of Jeremy’s fear eased. Lily also wasn’t present - neither in photo or comment - so at least that was one less threat for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fell to the mass of papers on the desk and any relief that may have been present vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of the pile - partially covered by another sheet with odd scientific looking formulas - was a print out marked with the header ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>To be eliminated:</em>
  </b>
  <span>’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth suddenly dry from fear, Jeremy wrapped one hand in part of his robe’s sleeve and pushed the scientific formulas aside just enough to see the list underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The names - in horrifying black and white - stared mockingly back up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to look at it any further, Jeremy roughly used his covered hand to shove the formulas back over the list and stumbled without really seeing back to the center of the room. The metal examination table caught his frame and he fell back onto it with a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling himself into a sitting position, Jeremy scooched himself as far away as possible from the door and the horrible informatic diagram next to it. Nausea and static filled his mind. Unable to do much else, he hunched over with his back to the door and began fighting back the urge to hurl from what he had just seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is probably what saved his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unheard by Jeremy as he began to retch over the side of the table, the door to the room hissed quietly open. A figure entered and then froze for a second before they realized the tall man had not heard them due to currently puking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding over to the desk, the figure grabbed a heavy wrench from one side and slowly but silently moved forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jeremy finally stopped heaving out his stomach contents, all he heard was a quiet male voice say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, how are you awake?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and then a sudden violent sharp pain bloomed on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness once again consumed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was freezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also a golden yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head throbbing, Jeremy blinked in confusion for a moment before trying to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could shift slightly but that was all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more confused, he tried to move his head to look around and accidentally knocked it against what felt like plastic. Like the old play tunnels from jungle gyms when he was a kid. Pain radiated from his forehead and an answering throb echoed from the back. It took Jeremy several minutes to be able to focus on anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second attempt to look around was more successful but all it did was bring more questions. Golden yellow plastic seemed to be on all sides with barely any room to move. Jeremy could only move his head enough to see that it continued down his form but not much more. After a moment of panic, he realized that he could still feel his feet and shift them but they were equally surrounded by icy plastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A tube?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving caused something on the back of his neck to crack and shift followed by a dull warmth. Still fogged up, it took him a few minutes to realize what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit, I’m bleeding. It must have clotted before but I cracked it back open.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fear from that realization was quickly shoved aside as new terror rose for the tube Jeremy was in suddenly shifted from side to side. Unable to do anything else, he balled his fists up in his robe and tried to focus on deep breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the course of a few moments as the tube swayed, Jeremy tamped down the consuming panic and a new thought dawned. The movements were like the wind!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Must be suspended somewhere. Outside?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was outside, surely Mars or one of the other skeleton brothers would find him. Large plastic objects dangling about were not exactly commonplace in Ebott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If I am still in Ebott…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally shaking himself, Jeremy tried frantically to focus on positive thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars would come for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he wasn’t wearing the token necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or had his phone for tracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton family had a whole host of talented members including those who specialized in tracking down others. Lizzy’s Mutt for one and if there was one thing that was guaranteed it was that the tall golden-fanged skeleton would do almost anything to keep his mage happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had to include tracking down kidnapped-by-an-ornament-and-a-psycho best friends, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Jeremy had to do was stay calm and wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just stay calm....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his mind did not help in the slightest as panic fizzled around the edges and threatened to consume it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy -’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold bit into his body and granted a moment of clarity even as it seemed to burn. Wiggling his hands deeper into the pockets of his robe, Jeremy was suddenly thankful he had bought it the previous day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting Lily had been a bit of a wild ride. Mars and himself had been snuggled in at home to enjoy a date night in without inconveniencing Jupiter when suddenly their phones began to blow up. The family network - designed and maintained by a combination of Stretch, Comic, and Red - had been bumped up into a red alert by a distress call set off from Lizzy’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars had vanished instantly to the cathedral - which had been scouted out by several of the teleporters earlier in the day - leaving Jeremy to aggressively consume their abandoned charcuterie board as he waited for more news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>News had come in the form of a slightly stunned phone call from Mars. A freaking demon - in silk booties of all things - had appeared mid-performance and nearly murdered Lily who turned out to be alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alive and in their universe and about to come over to the house as there was no way Jupiter would let her out of his sight. Especially not when it meant she would be spending most of the holiday alone. Also, evidently she had skipped dinner and both skeleton brothers were a bit panicked over that fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within an hour, the two new love birds had arrived at the house shortly after Mars appeared with what looked like half of the stock from their local pizza place. For his part, Jeremy had quickly cleaned up any mess left over from the charcuterie board and promptly checked the drink supply to make sure that a selection of beverages were chilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Never thought I’d feel like one of those drinks. Damn it, focus on the memories, not how much the cold hurts!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily turned out to be a lovely bird and Jeremy may have squealed quietly to himself several times at how freaking adorable she and Jupiter were together. Especially when Mars asked where Lily’s walker had gone and both had frozen in horror at the realization it had been left behind in their hurry to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever the troll, Mars immediately pulled the walker out of his phone’s inventory and smirked. It had earned him both thanks from Lily and a pillow chucked at him from Jupiter in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night started to wind down, Lily made an offhand comment about how she wouldn’t mind Jeremy’s input on selecting an outfit for Christmas as she only had a meger selection of clothing that was easy enough for her to slip on herself without aggravating her healing injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Okay, so maybe my fashionista side is pretty visible… or Jupiter spilled the beans, heh.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Jupiter had been the one to point out Jeremy’s love of fashion then he really should have warned his innocent date mate of what would happen next when she asked for assistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily did not stand a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy had sprung from the cough yelling “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SHOPPING TRIP!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and immediately plopped next to Lily with his phone out and a map of the mall pulled up. Within 15 minutes he had put together a rough itinerary based on the stores Lily liked and had informed Lizzy via text that she was coming too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly overwhelmed, Lily had tried to claim that it was too much to just take up a chunk of their day - Christmas Eve Day too - at such short notice and for such a selfish reason. Jeremy clasped her hands in his and looked Lily directly in the eyes while solemnly saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Having comfortable clothing is never a selfish desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”. Then a mischievous look crossed his face and he leaned in closer to whisper into Lily’s ear that it was also the perfect excuse to get away for a bit and find a Gyftmas present for Jupiter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She admitted defeat after that and the plan was set that Lily and Jeremy would be ported to the Swapfell house. Once there, Lizzy and Ellie - who had heard of the shopping trip and demanded to join in - would bundle everyone into Black’s car to head to the mall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No idea how Ellie dear got that car away from her datemate but it must have been fun~’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night when tucked up in bed with Mars - Jeremy tended to spend several nights over in a row - he had asked his date mate what he thought of the whole situation. Honestly, Mars had not seen Jupiter this happy in so long and since Lily had been cleared by a soul check, he was fine with a relative stranger living in the house. Especially since Jeremy and Lily were already becoming friends. Always craving positive attention, Jeremy had enjoyed hearing the soft praises whispered into his ear as Mars doted on his date mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...What-what if that was one of the last times we- No! Stop it! Mars will come for us. He has to…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In planning on taking Lily out for a few hours of shopping, Jupiter had been able to figure out what he could do to make Gyftmas even more special. And prepare plenty of holiday goodies for his love. Mars had been automatically drafted into his brother’s plans but that was expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As anticipated, the trip to the mall had been a blast. Despite the crowds, the small group had managed to navigate easily due to Ellie’s quick thinking to grab a scooter for Lily at the mall’s entrance. Most other shoppers would step aside for the fragile looking woman on an electric scooter with a basket and if they didn’t - well, let’s just say that they regretted not moving when Ellie locked eyes on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody messed with someone under Ellie’s protection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’ll look for me too. It will be okay. It has to be okay.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With help from Lizzy and Ellie when needed, Lily had managed to expand her collection of long skirts with some festive new patterns as those were the easiest to move around in. Not to mention the pile of soft new sweaters and some pretty button up tops. Lizzy had found the silk head wraps in one store and insisted on buying Lily several of the holiday prints to welcome her into the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even a present for Jupiter had been found! Knowing his love of Harry Potter and the Addams Family, the gang had raided all of the pop culture stores in search of the perfect gift. Lily eventually settled on getting Jupiter several fun Harry Potter ties - snitches, owls, and Dobby, oh my! - along with the latest animated Addams family movie. Jeremy had helpfully verified with Mars that Jupiter had not seen or purchased it yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be the best Christmas/Gyftmas ever…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was pulled out of the happy memories by an even more violent shake of the golden yellow tube thing he was in. In horror, he realized that he could barely feel his fingers or toes anymore. Everything seemed to be freezing up - literally! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe… Maybe I won’t make it…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts were becoming harder to summon up. Jeremy tried to stay focused - he did! - but the cold was sapping all of his strength. Shivers consumed his entire form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the audio hallucinations began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that is what whatever part of Jeremy’s mind that was still working thought they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distant shouting - not clear enough to make out - seemed to be ringing out from a variety of locations and blending with the wind. Voices that sounded like they should be familiar mixed in with ones that did not feel familiar at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His prison swayed even more violently than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ -last one. No more-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- side is empty too. Didn’t the footage sh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-has to be here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the tree cle-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-star? Has anyone checke-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark form suddenly appeared through the plastic by Jeremy’s face. His breath - now starting to appear as mist due to the sinking temperatures - caught in his throat as terror warred with exhaustion. Four claws pierced through the horrible golden plastic mere inches from his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar claws, nicked and scratched in patterns that he had spent nights memorizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning up the last remaining dregs of his energy, Jeremy leaned forward as much as the plastic encasing him would allow and gently kissed the claws. They trembled in response and the owner sucked in a deep breath that choked slightly as Jeremy slid slightly until his cold cheek rested on the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, just hang in a bit longer, ya hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to trickle down the human’s face as the familiar gravely tone rang out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars had come for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, Comic - the star! Need to ‘port it down, now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the plastic being punctured again but was unable to look around to see where. At least Jeremy did not feel anything piercing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar darkness of the void welled up and surrounded the half frozen human before releasing both human and plastic prison somewhere solid feeling. A myriad of voices seemed to be ringing out from all over but Jeremy only focused on one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it stable, I’m gonna -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, let me open it up. You know I have the superior precision and you will be needed to catch brother Jeremy when we pull the front section away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Just, hurry! Please, bro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The claws pulled back out of the plastic. Jeremy whimpered softly at losing the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment longer, brother. I will get him out in a flash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood orange points punctured the golden yellow plastic and then moved to carve out a panel that was as long and wide as Jeremy. The panel glowed blue with magic and then was flung away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was not even a moment for Jeremy to fall forward out of his prison. The second the plastic sheet moved away, Mars - safe, warm, solid Mars - carefully slipped his sharped phalanges around the shivering human to pull him into a desperate embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Softly, a small sigh slipped from Jeremy as he buried his face into the worn but comfortable fabric on Mars’ chest. The scent of pine mixed with old leather flooded his mind as warmth radiated from the growling skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Growling?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind clearing slightly, conversation around the pair flowed back into Jeremy’s perception. A slightly nasal male voice argued with the trio of familiar ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- we just need to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Do. Not. Touch. Him.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs a healer! You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is not a professionally trained healer but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, like that oalf could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Healer Anderson!</em>
  </b>
  <span> How dare you even try to insult one of the Skeleton family after all they do for the community. Do I need to inform Mistress Ellie of this behavior? As one of the lead Embassy healers you should know that certain dispensations have been made for how healing is handled for the family and the beings under their protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stand down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You aren’t even a fully trained mage of any-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angry nasal male voice suddenly stopped speaking and a moment of tense silence flooded the air. Curiosity fueling a bit of movement, Jeremy shakily lifted his head out of Mars’ chest and looked around. He did not regret this decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh shit!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter and Lizzy were standing together blocking the way to him from a spindly looking man in the blue-grey healer robes with extra gold trim marking the wearer as a high ranking mage. While Jupiter had a more nervous expression - he knew exactly what would happen if Mars snapped due to his datemate being threatened - Lizzy looked ready to murder the mage herself but it was a smug sort of anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was smug anger due to the figure of Ellie stalking forward toward the man - who must have been Healer Anderson - with Black and Mutt trailing carefully behind. Jeremy half expected thunder clouds would be forming above the furious woman. Her voice hissed with venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Anderson</em>
  </b>
  <span>, did I just hear you telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> apprentice to back down on following policies set in place for the safety of both Embassy healers and known monsters with complex PTSD diagnoses? Policies approved by both King Asgore and the Mage Council representative?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are dismissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I will personally see to the healing of Mars’ datemate. I do believe my credentials as a mage with 100 years more experience than yourself should suffice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking as if he had seen a ghost, Healer Anderson spun on his heel and strode away in what was almost a run. Jeremy didn’t blame him for that. Angry protective Ellie was a force to be reckoned with. Certainly Jupiter and Lizzy agreed as they quickly stepped to the side to let Ellie approach. Even Mars stopped growling but Jeremy could feel the tension in his bones still vibrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was not a fool, however. The raven haired woman slowed down her gait and carefully raised her hands palms up in a show of peace before trying to reason with Mars from about an arms length away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to check Jeremy out, Mars. I can see dried blood soaked into the collar of his robe from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars did not respond directly to Ellie but instead pulled Jeremy even closer before looking at Jupiter for confirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister Ellie is correct, brother. However, no one is asking for you to allow him to be examined here in the open. That would be foolish and risky. Surely we can take him home and do medical checks there, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black stepped forward to rest a hand on Ellie’s shoulder before joining in the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. Protocol dictates that - Mutt, stop laughing at ‘dictate’, you are not Red - we skeleton monsters and family members and/or datemates have a right to be treated at home or another location deemed secure to reduce the psychological strain on all parties involved and prevent escalation to physical disagreements due to protective instincts overriding logic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to the side slightly, Jeremy felt a small giddy snicker rising up in his chest from the sight of Mutt struggling not to start giggling again. He had tucked his head into the crook of Lizzy’s shoulder as one arm wrapped around her in a side hug - probably to keep the young mage from chasing after that Anderson fellow - but a grin still creeped around the side of his skull. Lizzy herself wasn’t much help as Jeremy recognized the signs of her trying to keep laughter in too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tension slipped out of Jeremy as it started sinking in that if the security-biased skeletons felt relaxed enough to joke around slightly then it must truly be safe now. Well, safer than before in any case. With a soft relieved sigh, he tucked his face back against Mars before whispering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home, love. So tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the instinct to fight drain away into concern, Mars nuzzled the human clutched to his chest before looking back at the waiting family members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only family. At our place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect! Especially if we can get Jeremy comfortable next to the large fireplace in the great sunroom. Warmth and healing is key right now. Sans will ‘port over Jupiter and myself while Mutt brings along Lizzy. All you have to do is get Jeremy home and hold him while we do the check. Acceptable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars grunted in agreement and the familiar sensation of the void washed over Jeremy. The world began to skip around for him after that point. Exhausted, he felt consciousness slipping away as heat - glorious heat - flooded his body along with the comforting smell of wood smoke and the sound of crackling from a well maintained fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Anderson checking in. All subjects were checked except for the one in the star. None of the checked ones showed any sign of tampering. My assumption is the one in the star is also healed enough but I was unable to verify due to our mutual pain-in-the-ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, seems that one was the datemate of the broken headed skeleton and no one would let me close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, interesting. However, I doubt we need to be worried. As his transport bauble came from one of the skeleton monster households, I was extra careful to cover up the signs of anything happening besides the head wound. That should keep them occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That works for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your monetary payment is being transferred now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other part?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our mutual antagonist will be dealt with within the next calendar year as guaranteed. Surely a mage can wait for that small fraction of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am merely eager to be rid of the daughter of those traitors. Redirecting the Mage Council will be much easier with her gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. It will be done. Goodbye for now, Anderson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone hangs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A maliciously satisfied smile crossed the face of a figure in shadows. Even with the bungling of the greedy and pompous healer mage, all was proceeding according to plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Awaking this time was a much more pleasant experience than previous. That was the first thought to drift hazily through Jeremy’s mind as consciousness began to slowly filter in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth flooded his body which seemed to be floating on something soft. Welcome phalanges carded through his hair. Low voices - familiar and unalarming - drifted nearby. A pleasant crackling filled in the gaps between the spoken words. The smells of something baking, pine and old leather, wood smoke and - coffee?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Coffee!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling incoherently, he shifted open his eye lids with great effort. The light reflecting in from the afternoon sun on the snow caused Jeremy to groan slightly and blink rapidly until his eyes adjusted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices hushed as a single red eye light peered down at the groggy human. Peering back up almost petulantly, Jeremy managed to get out one word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mocha”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat later the skeleton above him burst into laughter - small tears slipping from his eye light due to laughing so hard - followed by the others in the room. Mars - for it was he who Jeremy seemed to be using the lap of as a pillow while sprawled on a mountain of blankets - grinned down in relief at his datemate. Lizzy and Ellie moved forward to sink down next to the man while their respective skeletons hung back slightly. They were well trained enough by Ellie to know not to crowd one of her patients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Lizzy and I had to pump a lot of juice into you earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy paused for a moment to formulate a reply. Remembering pain vaguely, he wiggled a bit while still remaining laying down to see if pain was still there. The wiggles caused Lizzy and Ellie to giggle slightly while Mars looked down in silent amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired but warm. Nothing hurts. But I smell coffee. There is coffee, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro is making ya up a cup, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh goodie. I haven’t had any all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then be prepared to drink til you are satisfied, Brother Jeremy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his usual flair, Jupiter swept back into the room with a tray covered in mugs and a steaming tall pot of coffee. Milk, sugar, and creamer was dolled out to each mug per the owner’s preferences and soon the collection of skeletons and humans were all seated around the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars had helped Jeremy up into a sitting position and was keeping a gentle hand on his to steady Jeremy’s mug. The human happily gulped down several swallows of coffee. Looking around, the man happily watched as Mutt pestered Lizzy to consume cookies along with her mug of coffee and Black sneaked Ellie a hot cocoa packet to mix into her portion. Jupiter - though seated himself - used his long arms to his advantage to pass around the  various plates of sweets he had brought out and to offer refills. Jeremy happily got a refill of coffee and got a few sips in before Black focused his gaze on him with a slightly regretful expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy, I hate to press but we need to know if you remember anything between the moment you were captured to the moment we freed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall human gripped his mug tighter for a moment and stared at it before starting to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I do. I woke up in a room made of steel - wall, floors, and door - and I don’t think I was supposed to. There was… a board. Covered in pictures, newspaper clippings, print outs, and other things. Black, it was all about you - the skeleton family - and Lizzy and Ellie. It was like that conspiracy meme, only it was real!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distress in his voice caused Mars to start gentle rubbing along Jeremy’s spine while nuzzling reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This person knows your habits, jobs, everything! Even had a card about me but I didn’t rank a photo or a name mention besides non-mage datemate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to contain his horror, Jupiter gasped quietly. Jeremy quickly looked over at him and tried to reassume his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jups, there was nothing about Lily. She’s still an unknown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I am grateful to hear that. Thank you, Brother Jeremy. I… you should go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another gulp of coffee for comfort, Jeremy did just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… that wasn’t the worst. There was a desk. A large metal desk covered in papers. I-I-I looked at the papers. One was marked ‘To be eliminated’ and then a list of names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy could feel the tears starting to build up as he shakily set his cup to the side. Seeing his distress, Mars pulled him closer and tried to purr reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name was at the top, Ellie. And then was Lizzy’s. Everyone else’s followed. Even Blue! For Pete’s sake, he’s an elementary school gym teacher! This fiend wants to kill us all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was silent for a minute as Jeremy turned his head and started to sob into Mars’ shoulder. No one knew what to say after learning that information. Mutt - who was already seated by Lizzy - shifted closer to the woman to put an arm around her shoulders as she went white with shock and fear. Ellie and Black had grim but determined expressions and even Jupiter had something dark forming in his eye lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was going to get their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting Jeremy sob for a bit to release the fear, Black waited to speak until the cries had trickled off and Mars had convinced Jeremy that it was okay to face the room again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy, thank you for telling us. Edge and I will work up plans to step up security for us all. I know that may not sound like much but our worlds contained frequent death threats. We know how to prepare for them and you have already given us so much information we didn’t have before. Is there anything else you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Seeing the list made me sick and I stumbled back to the examination table that I had woken up on. I remember facing away from the door and the board next to it - throwing up - and then there was a voice? A male voice. It swore and then there was pain and then nothing. The next time I awoke was in that weird tube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Star”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy looked blankly at Black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in a giant plastic golden star on top of an enormous Christmas tree in the center of town. It had appeared there overnight without decorations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in a fucking tree topper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The others captured - 24 humans and monsters mixed - were in giant ornate ball ornaments like the one that captured you. Those ornaments - and the star you were in - suddenly were placed on the tree around 1pm by drones. Immediately, we started investigating as we knew citizens had been taken in similar objects and began rescuing everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an almost hysterical laugh, Jeremy blinked in shock before gulping down more coffee. Evidently that was the last normal thing left in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some insane man - or monster - kidnapped a bunch of people in Christmas ornaments and placed us on a fucking tree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I think insane is a good way to describe this person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flopping back against Mars for a second, Jeremy startled back up when another part of Black’s words hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s past one? How late is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about 4 pm, Jer. Took us a bit to get you out of the tree and then Ellie and I slammed you with healing. Your skull was cracked and obviously there was a gash. Plus we had to ward off frostbite and other damage from being exposed to the elements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely skimming over Lizzy’s description of his wounds, Jeremy burst into tears while crying out startling everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve ruined Christmas! The family party was supposed to start at 2pm! And we never got to do anything this morning because I was an idiot and got kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of Ellie’s voice and the fact that she swore startled Jeremy into silence for a moment. It also startled everyone else except for Black who just chuckled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not ruin Christmas because Christmas is not ruined. This psycho M person tried to ruin Christmas - yeah, we found his initial on everything - but he failed. Sure, the family party has been delayed but we have simply turned it into a sleepover here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Lily thought of it - she’s visiting her mother now under Classic Papyrus’ protection - and it is a wonderful idea!. As soon as she heard you were safe, she suggested we simply have a sleepover Christmas celebration instead of the originally planned one. Lily has always wanted to attend one of ours after I told her about the one you hosted in November.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told her about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jupiter smiled warmly at his brother’s datemate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! For it was epic! And now a family tradition for bonding. So we will have a sleepover tonight. Everyone will start trickling in after 5:30 PM as clean up allows and we will marathon all of the Christmas movies! Perhaps even some Gyftmas movies starring Mettaton!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black and Mars groaned playfully at the last comment but both were grinning slightly. Jupiter’s Christmas excitement had returned and it was contagious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it will give my bro and the Edgelord time to figure out how to step up security in the morning. Ya can even include Binx in the line up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lizzy playfully elbowed Mutt who simply grinned down at her and winked. It did amuse Jeremy to see how pink she turned at that though a blush did not stop her from teasing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even going to ask the cat’s owner first, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, not when I’m the official travel pal to the little fuzzy buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, children, stop flirting over a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused both human and skeleton to sputter indignantly to Black who simply smirked in his older-brother superiority. Ellie laughed before winking at Mars and Jeremy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better escape upstairs while you two can. Go get cleaned up and in the ugliest Christmas sweaters possible. That contest is still on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t gotta say that twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mars winked back at Ellie and then the familiar sensation of teleporting flooded through Jeremy for the third time that day. The pair landed with a thud on Mars’ heavy but plush bed and just laid there for a moment - enjoying being alone together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling into his side to face Jeremy, Mars summoned a flat and wide wrapped box the size of a CD case from the closet using his blue magic. It gently floated over to the sprawled pair and rested down next to Jeremy’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity bubbling, Jeremy pulled himself up to sit upright on the bed and ripped the wrapping paper off the box. Carefully opening the white cardboard box, he gasped in delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was his necklace - the token that Mars had given to him on the day Mars asked him out - but it had been reworked to be even more detailed. Tiny runes decorated the heart shaped links. And in the middle of the box - not attached to the necklace - was a key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want ya to move in. Had to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exclaiming in delight, Jeremy tackled Mars before he could even finish speaking and began to pepper his skull in excited kisses. Chuckling, the skeleton happily accepted the kisses but moved his human back slightly to continue speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had to modify the necklace to the wards will recognize you. As long as you wear it, they won’t keep you from entering and we don’t need to escort you in anymore. Sleep better with you here and safe in bed with me. Also like waking up to your face and coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s not just because of today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been planning on asking you for a while, Lamb Chop. Just wasn’t sure if it was too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling Jeremy back down into a hug, Mars pulled the necklace out of the box and placed it back where it belonged around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And had to figure out a way for the wards to accept you solo without a strong magical signature like the mages. So not because of today but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Mars’ grip around him tighten, Jeremy snuggled closed and twined his legs with his datemate’s as the gentle monster - at least for him - whispered his true feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you. Ya are my sunshine and I thought... I thought you were gone for possibly good. Ya can’t go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nuzzling back encouragingly, Jeremy whispered back reassurance. After the trial he had just gone through, there was nowhere else he wanted to be besides in Mars’ embrace and that would never change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I will never willingly leave you. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya too, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in satisfaction and feeling some of his exhaustion returning, Jeremy tucked his head under Mars’ skull. Large boney hands rubbed up and down his spine in a soothing manner which only added to his relaxation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a few more snuggles before we have to shower and go downstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect ‘ta me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you know my whole plan of waiting on this fic while I wrote another chapter of the other Swapfell fic? Yeah, that kinda got pushed back because as soon as I said I was going to work on that fic - I lost all motivation. </p>
<p>And then Jeremy kinda took over this chapter (he was not the originally intended victim or POV) and I went with it. I hope you enjoyed the ride!</p>
<p>Plus the clues about 'M'.... ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This was inspired by 'WeirdTober 2020 (Because My Therapist Seems To Think Writing is Good For Me)' by PineconeTrinklebriar</p>
<p>Prompt List:<br/>1. Abandoned Places<br/>2. Deep Space Horror<br/>3. Hitchhiker<br/>4. Abduction<br/>5. Paranoia/Conspiracy<br/>6. HAM, Public Access Radio<br/>7. Something's Wrong With the Birds<br/>8. Things in Jars<br/>9. A Dark Tower<br/>10. Floral Horror<br/>11. An Ordinary Child<br/>12. An Ordinary Church<br/>13. Isolation<br/>14. Radio Signal<br/>15. Dimensional Traveller<br/>16. Found in a Thrift Store<br/>17. This House is Hungry<br/>18. Whispering in Your Ear<br/>19. Alien Implant<br/>20. Chemical Spill<br/>21. Miles and Miles of Tunnels<br/>22. A Local Devil<br/>23. Empty Gas Station<br/>24. Men in Black<br/>25. Don't Eat That/Diner<br/>26. Something in the Fog<br/>27. Mesmerizing Pattern<br/>28. In the Cornfield<br/>29. Cryptid of Your Choice<br/>30. The Stars Align<br/>31. Skeletons in the Closet</p>
<p>Skeleton Nickname list:<br/>Comic - Undertsale Sans<br/>Papyrus - Undertale Papyrus<br/>Edge - Underfell Papyrus<br/>Red - Underfell Papyrus<br/>Blue - Swaptale Sans<br/>Stretch - Swaptale Papyrus<br/>Black - Swapfell Sans<br/>Mutt - Swapfell Papyrus<br/>Mars - Horrortale Sans<br/>Jupiter - Horrortale Papyrus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>